Bless the Broken Road: Sookie's Choice
by Proud Midwesterner
Summary: The telepath is fed up with shifting romances and has decided love cannot work with a vampire. She wants someone who can be there during the day, who can give her children, a happy and mortal life. That someone is right beside her...
1. My Heart Has Just Been Sold

**This is an older fanfic I wrote as part of a "backstory to True Blood" series this spring. The other day I realized this would be _perfect _for my Sam/Sookie story, and also as a way to make up for the hiatus which is almost over. So here is Sookie finding a new job at the bar...**

**Hey Pretty Lady Won't You Give Me a Sign **

Business was slow at the office and Sookie was on edge. Her boss was the head of a lumber company outside Monroe, and for the past couple of days he had been pacing a lot and muttering. Sookie was his secretary, but basically was a go-fer for the company. She was in charge of faxing papers, typing up letters, answering the phone, being a typical pretty gal behind a desk. And she could not stand it. Her telepathy was a burden in the office, as she poured most of her effort just into blocking out the thoughts around her. The accountant and the resource manager were unbelievably chatty, and Sookie couldn't concentrate on anything unless she blocked out the buzz of their thoughts. It was a dead-end job, she kept thinking to herself, but how am I supposed to get anywhere picking up thoughts like a DirecTV dish or something? Now, her boss was acting all kooky, and Sookie had had it.  
She walked around the corner, and looked in at the rotund man tossing papers about. "I need Monday next week off, Mr. Jones. My grandmother's having a special meeting for her club, and she wants me to go."  
"Aw, Jesus." (Sookie flinched at the curse.) "Monday is when an important customer's supposed to show up. This guy's coming over from Shreveport, wondering about wood paneling for a bar. What's the guy's name?"  
"That Jim Minden off the phone?"  
"Yeah, him, some special order thing for his boss. What the hell was that name? Ed Newman? Eric Norton? Eric Northman, that's it. My point is, we're awfully busy, and it's too shorta notice. I'll pay you a little extra overtime if you cancel that thing. Sorry, Sookie. Have you seen that damn address book? I paid ten bucks for that thing." The whole time the boss was rambling, he was pulling out drawers. "Oh here it is. If it'a been a snake it'a bit me. I swear, I'm going nuts today." _I've noticed_ thought Sookie.  
"Is something the matter, Mr. Jones?"  
"Naw, everything's peachy. Just peachy." He took out a pad and scribbled something on it. Now Sookie was wondering just what was up. She took a deep breath, since she knew she'd regret it. She relaxed and listened in.  
_--Supplier getting cold feet, staying over in Jackson. I bought dinner for the cheapskate and all, said nice things to his wife, paid his secretary a hundred to let me in anyways. And what the hell is with my secretary? Dumb blonde's standing there like I'm going to toss her a raise or something. She needs to loosen up, smile at people like I'm paying her to. And fix those damn teeth already. And now she's crying. What is with her?_ "Are you alright, Sookie?"  
Sookie was standing in the doorway trying to hold herself together. "If you like his secretary so much, why don't you hire her!? I've had it, I quit!" And she threw down the pad she'd been carrying and stormed out the door, leaving Mr. Jones with his mouth open. I never mentioned that other secretary was the last thought she picked up.

"Oh honey. My dear sweetie. It'll be alright. I didn't like that guy anyways." Adele Stackhouse was rubbing Sookie's shoulders while the poor telepath was sobbing over a lost job, again.  
"Gran, this is the third job I've lost in a year. How am I going to support myself if I keep changing jobs with the seasons?"  
"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right place, dear." The older woman was smiling to try and lift Sookie's spirits. Ever since the Flood, her granddaughter had taken things like this so harshly. "If you want to rest for a while, sugar, you just go lie on down and rest your head. Someplace nice and quiet, a soothing silence with your name on it. You deserve it, Sook." Gran kissed the top of her head, a little action that always cleared both of their minds, giving Sookie a few precious moments of peace.  
"Hey gal." Tara walked in, a grin on her face and sympathy on her eyes. She saw Sookie's red eyes and nose. _Poor thing's been bawling. If I find that guy I'll kick his fuc-_  
Sookie gave her a look. _Sorry._  
"I'm just fed up with getting a job, losing it, getting a job, and quitting, Tara."  
"Hm-hmm. Girl, I know what you mean. Try working at that big-box over in Coushatta. I'll smack that stuck-up boss for you and for me. He could use it."  
Sookie smiled weakly at her opinionated friend. "I should probably go looking for another one. I'll just feel sorry for myself if I lay around here."  
Adele leaned in. "You could always help out with organizing the DOD meetings."  
Tara chimed in. "I know a place. Lafayette got a job as the fry cook. This new restaurant on the edge of town, Merlotte's. Lafayette said it's not the most prestigious of places but the boss guy was real nice to him. And that's something for Lafayette."  
"Huh. I'll call and see what they're like. Thanks, Tara."  
"Yeah. Hey, did Jason dump that floozy yet?" Sookie laughed at the mention of her brother, and Adele smiled again.

Later that week, Sookie dialed the number out of the phone book. The voice that answered was warm and welcoming, Southern but not local. "Umm I heard there is a waitress job available and I should talk to Sam?"  
"This is him. We could use some help. Mind if I ask your name?"  
"Sookie Stackhouse. I left my old job a couple days ago. I can't stand being out of a job."  
"Whoa, you work fast. I like that. Swing on by tomorrow and bring some ID. Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and walked to the order window. "Hey, Lafayette. There might be a new waitress. A gal just called, said her name was Sookie."  
The fry cook did a double take and laughed. "Sookie Stackhouse? Hot damn, this'll be fun. She's a good gal and all. She's unique." He winked at Sam. "Yo, Arlene. You gonna get this burger or talk to the babysitter all night?"  
The red-headed waitress came over. "Don't get your panties in a wad."  
"Too late for that, sister. You's getting some help out there in the jungle. Sookie Stackhouse is coming on in. Her brother's that Jason fellow that's dating every other woman in the parish."  
"I've heard of her before. There's a rumor about that girl, about why she hasn't had a man yet."  
"Well, Arlene, whatever it is, it's wrong. You'll like her. She's got spirit." And he laughed again. "Don't forget ya burger."

Sookie pulled up in her beat up yellow car and walked into Merlotte's. She was wearing one of her nicer dresses, and had a headband holding back her bangs. She looked around, noting all the tables and the animals alongside the walls. Her eyes fixed on the gator head over the bar. "Can I help you?" A woman with bushy red-hair was smiling and carrying a stack of menus. Sookie noticed that the waitress outfit was a bit skimpy, but if she got the job the outfit wasn't what she had to worry about, but instead keeping her guard up. It was the middle of the afternoon, so the place was empty, but the telepath knew the chatter from thirty, forty people having a good time would be a challenge.  
"Yeah, sorry. I'm the one wondering about a waitress position?"  
"Oh, you must be Sookie. Sam said you'd be dropping by. I'm Arlene." Arlene gave Sookie a smile two sizes too big. "Sam's in his office, back and around the corner."  
"Hey Sooks! Welcome to the Parish Pit! Order uuup!" Lafayette laughed and tapped his spatulas in a drumroll. "The boss man's back behind there." He pointed with the utensil.

Sookie reached the door marked "Sam" and knocked twice. "Who is it?" came the voice.  
"It's Sookie Stackhouse."  
"Come right on in, chere." Sookie opened the door and walked in. Sam Merlotte was stretched in his chair behind a good-sized desk, in an office that was covered in wood. His hair was in the usual organized chaos, and his Western-style boots vanished beneath the desk. "Welcome to Merlotte's. Have a seat. So, what got you interested in this little old place?" He smiled a little grin and leaned forward.  
"Well, Mr. Merlotte, I like to be on my feet making a living. And I figured I might try being a waitress." She shrugged and smiled nervously. Sam seemed all right. He smiled right back. _She's alright. I wonder why she left that job she told me about?_ His thought was not picked up by Sookie though. Her mental guards had been in place since she stepped out of her car. Sam bent over and came up with a form. "Call me Sam. This is an application to fill out. I meant to print off a bunch of copies, but nobody really wanted one." He handed a pen over to Sookie and she filled out the application. Sam waited patiently, watching the woman writing on the form. She handed it back, and Sam scanned it to check her basics. Lived here in town, high school class of 2001, closest contact was her grandmother. Sam noted the lack of parents or a significant other. _Just like me,_ he thought._ No—I'm entirely different. She's a normal person. I'm not.  
_"So, everything looks good. Mind if I call you Sookie?"  
She shook her head. "Thanks for the job. I really could use it."  
Sam cocked his head a little. "Now Sookie, I don't mean to pry, but why'd you leave your last job?"  
_Oh crap. What should I say? I read my boss' mind and flipped out?_ "I didn't get along very well with my old boss. He was kind of, um, brash."  
Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm real laid back." And he patted her hand. That instant of physical contact was too much for her mental safeguards, and his thoughts rushed forth. The bizarre thing was, they weren't words or images like everyone else. Instead, Sookie felt his emotions: curiosity about her, relief at finding another waitress, and another, still developing emotion. Sookie withdrew her hand. "When do I start?"  
"How about tomorrow at four? Arlene could probably use the help, and I should have a uniform in your size."

Sookie stood in front of the mirror, looking at her new outfit. Merlotte's was printed in a green oval on the front, while the rather tight white shirt fit her curves like a glove. She raised an eyebrow at how short these dang shorts were, pulled on the leg, then shrugged. She fixed up her long blonde hair in a ponytail, put on some makeup and walked downstairs. "Gran, I'm going."  
"Let me see you, gal. Oh that is a nice outfit." Always with an encouraging word, Adele gave her a grandmother's smile. "I may just have to come on by and see this place for myself."  
"Gran, it's just a corner bar." Sookie looked down and nervously twisted a shoe. "Good luck sweetheart. I'll be here when you come back." Adele smiled and opened her romance novel. "Run along now dear."

When she walked into Merlotte's, Sam motioned her over to the order window. He had shown her the table numbers the day he hired her, and now he pointed out the north side of the restaurant. "Tables eight through fifteen. Here's your order pad and your tray."  
Lafayette came over and whistled. "Wow Sam, that uniform scheme is good. A Stackhouse with curves. Whaddya know? Here ya go, Sook." He grinned, and put five sodas, two plates, and a basket of wings on her plate. "Order up! Hey Arlene, get off the damn phone! I got to get in touch with a very special guy before Christmas!"  
Sam laughed, scratched his neck, and turned back to the register.  
Sookie pulled the tray off the counter, grunted at first with the heavy tray, tried not to drop everything, and managed to reach the table without spilling more than a bit of sloshing pop. "Thanks, Sookie." Hoyt Fortenberry had ordered the wings, and he turned to his other side. "Yo Jason! Quit chatting that chick up and see our waitress!"  
Jason spun around and saw his sister. "Holy…Sookie? You're the new waitress? Gran said you got a new career, but she wouldn't say what. Watch out everyone, she'll spill everything!"  
Sookie teased him right back. "Only your secrets, Jason. I got this job to keep an eye on you. We can't have you run through all the women yet. So, how many have you hit on tonight, Jase?"  
"None of your business. Keep asking questions and you ain't getting a tip." He winked. Hoyt looked at her and mouthed "Five."  
Jason's face got serious and he leaned in. "But Sookie, what about your gift? All these people?"  
Sookie looked around. The hum of conversation helped obscure the buzzing of thoughts. "I'll manage, Jason. Besides, I've gotten good at blocking 'em all out."

Later that night, Sookie made a mistake. As she was leaning against the bar, stretching out her back, Arlene walked by and Sookie caught her thoughts. _She seems like she'll be a good waitress if she's new. But she needs to quit standing around and talking so much to her brother. Oh, Lafayette, hurry up, I need that phone back!_  
Without thinking, Sookie replied to her thoughts. "I'll be back out there once my arms quit hurting. Soda and beer get heavy real quick. And I think Lafayette might almost be done."  
Arlene wheeled around, her mouth open. "What? I thought that stuff, didn't say it. I didn't mean to—You can read my mind?" _I'm thinking of seven and George Strait._  
Sookie dropped her voice down low. "Seven and George Strait. Yeah, sorry if I surprised you. Please don't tell anyone, but I'm telepathic. I can read thoughts. Sam doesn't know yet. That's why I quit my last job. Only my friends and family know. Please don't tell Sam."  
"Ohhkay." Arlene looked like she'd seen a ghost. "I, I won't tell anyone." And she walked over to the bar to pour herself something strong to clear her mind.

Over the next few weeks, Sookie quickly got the hang of being a waitress. Sam generally hung back behind the bar, serving drinks or just watching. Sookie occasionally felt sorry for Sam, as he never seemed to have a girlfriend or even a regular friend. After closing, he'd play with an old collie that hung around, but that dog was the only creature he'd loosen up around. He was always polite to Sookie, but he acted awkwardly too, like there was something that kept bothering him. Sookie wondered if she could ever figure out the riddle that was Sam Merlotte, but unbeknownst to her, the near future was about to reveal itself on the evening news.

"Whoa. Ev'rybody, check this shit out." Lafayette turned the volume on the TV, where a reporter was standing outside an office building somewhere at dusk. The reporter was chatting wildly. "Yes, the door is opening! Could the report earlier today be true? Is this the world premiere of—" A thin man stepped out, with pale skin and a strange expression. He grinned, and Arlene screamed. The reporter babbled excitedly. "It's true. Ladies and gentlemen. It's true! Vampires do exist!"  
And Sookie's mouth fell open.

**Two years later, Bill Compton walks in while Sam's still working up the courage to tell Sookie how he feels, and True Blood/the books begin...**


	2. When She Comes Around

**Hello, first fanfic on here. This was an idea I created after the season two finale, Sam's shining moment. Of course, I do not own any of the characters. I am just borrowing them for a story I'm having a blast writing. Also, I base my characters off the TV show, so my Sookie has brown eyes, Jessica is around but J.B. du Rone is not. This is around two years after season two. Rating is for later chapters, and this is a long fanfic...**

**When She Comes Around**

Sookie hummed a tune under her breath, washing the table top, squeezing out the sponge. Behind the bar, Sam Merlotte watched her, anxiety filling him. Poor Sooks had gone through so much lately, he was afraid of scaring her off, but he wanted so badly to talk to her…

The tinkle of broken glass rattled and Sam jerked his eyes up. Sookie had dropped a mug and was sucking on a cut finger, a stream of almost curse words (son of a mother fudge, cheese and rice, frick) pouring out of her. Sam grabbed a band aid and brought it to her. "Hey Sookie, you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks Sam, I've had such a tough time and I can't thank you enough for letting me work here to stay busy and listen to me talk about, you know…" Sam knew exactly what she meant, the sight of Bill Compton walking into the night, Sookie deciding a human-vampire fling just couldn't work, breaking down as her first love turned his back to her. He shook his head to clear the two-month-old memory, hoping Sookie couldn't pick up on it.

"It's probably best that you have a place to come and keep your mind focused. Oh, speaking of minds, I hope I haven't thought anything that might make you upset."

"Actually, Sam," she turned to look at him, "I don't know if it's a few years now of vampire blood or I've just gotten good at blocking things out, but I can't pick a thing off you."

Surprised, Sam thought intently, _Really, not even now?_

"I almost got something there, but it was more like a wave of emotion, that you were curious, instead of words like other people." Her eyes got wide, "My stars, I bet it's your gift that makes you hard to read."

"It could be, but you've read me before, right?"

"'A few times when I first went with—" (her face scrunched up for a moment and her voice got quiet) "Bill, but not since." She quickly brushed the glass up with a small broom, staring at the floor.

_What do I say now... _But it was Sookie that said the next thing. "I've been remembering back, to when I was first going with Bill, you know, hold on to the better times? And I realized, I haven't always been so nice to you—"

"Now Sookie, I know you've been through a lot—"

"And I need to get this off my chest. During that whole trial thing that made Jessica, we sort of went too far." Sam's heart fell; did this mean she wasn't interested in anything more? Sookie looked at him askance. "You just frowned. You don't think we both sort of acted foolishly?"

"Oh no, I agree, it's just, ah, that was too far?"

"For then. I was Bill's, and I was confused…" His eyes lit up.

"And I was pushy, I'll admit. But Sookie, I cared for you deeply, with a passion. I hated seeing you uncertain, not knowing if the next person through the door was Bill or the killer. And I still care for you. I'm sorry for being so controlling, like the night when G--, err, after Bill's speech when I yelled at you? I've felt pretty bad about doing that on that night."

"I still have bad dreams about that night, seeing _her_. Bill was there, but now he's lefte, but I still have you, right?"

"Sookie, as long as I'm here you'll have me." he took her hand. "I'm sorry about being so brusque about Bill." He looked at her. She had plenty to apologize for, but he wasn't the kind of guy to brood on it. But she took the cue.

"And I am sorry about egging you on, for letting you kiss me up before Bill came after you."

"Both times, all of us had rough nights, eh? But I care too much for you to go through tough times like that again."

"You do?" she grinned a little. She knew Sam doted on her, but it sure felt nice hearing it.

"Sookie, right now, you are my everything."

Her eyes got wide. She didn't expect _that_, and Sam realized it. "Aw man, sorry…"

"No, no," Sookie touched his arm. "It's actually kind of nice…" She tilted her head. "But a little too quick?" She grinned.

"Yeah, too quick." He blushed and ruffled up his hair. "But I want you to know how much you mean to me and that, frankly, time does heal everything but time also runs faster than we plan."

"You're right," she looked down, "Well, I should be going…"

"Good night, Sooks…."

"'See ya," Sookie smiled, and Sam prayed she would lean forward, gently brush his lips with hers. But her smile faltered for an instant and she turned to leave, Sam's expression taking a sad note as the door closed. _God, Sam, six years now, she's been right beside you, and now's the perfect time...I know it now, I love her, she's at the heart of all my hopes and thoughts...I'm just a damn lovesick dog. _He turned the radio on, and the song seemed to capture his mood exactly.

_The look in your eyes  
when you left here that night  
was like somebody'd stolen your soul_

Sookie was almost to her old car when she realized her keys were on a table inside still. _Shoot_, she sighed as she went to go back in. Meanwhile, Sam was singing along, putting his love's name into the lyrics…

_But I won't give up hopin'  
The spell can be broken  
When Sooks comes around  
To her own good sense  
When she breaks the chains and she's free again_

Sookie pushed the door open silently and stopped short. Sam's eyes were closed, his voice going along in a soft drawl with the song. A few lines in, her mouth dropped.

_I'll be waiting here to take you in  
When you come around  
If it takes a day or a hundred years  
Me and my heart are gonna be right here  
To pick __love__ up where we put it down  
When Sooks comes around_

He sniffed, the shapeshifter nose as keen as a dog's. His eyes were still closed, but he knew exactly where she was. _Now or never, Sam_, he thought. "Come here, Sookie."

Her footsteps came to him. Her smell, the sound of her breathing, his eyes slowly opened. She was there, her brown eyes close to his, her mouth slightly open, anxiety and something else on her face. He cupped her head in his hands, his eyes asking her permission.

"Yes, Sam, I want this too," and they moved closer, he could smell her skin… Their lips touched, pressed together, he clutched her close as if she threatened to vanish, but she was still here, kissing him, holding him, her hand on his back, desire in him. He hugged her close, feeling the woman he loved finally coming around. He broke the kiss and they touched foreheads, giggling a little from the emotions. Then her head slipped onto his shoulder and he rested his chin on her hair, his eyes closing…

"Sam, Sam? Hey!" He jerked out of the little trance and Sookie shot an eyebrow up.

"Sorry, Sooks, I've wanted this for—"

"Six years. I know, ever since I walked in the door here asking about a waitress job you've always cared for me."

"Yes, I always have. And I always will." He clasped her hand and smiled. Sookie leaned in close, "And since I've been, well, alone, I have been wondering, just how you'd like to care for me." As Sam's mouth twisted in a grin, Sookie pointed to her keys on a table, "I better go. Jessica'll be wondering where I am."

Sam drew her in for another, longer kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her mind was filled with a wave of caring, relief, joy, arousal, _love _coming from him. And, she realized, her own mind. He broke the kiss, winked, and whispered, "Better get along now."

Sookie grinned, grabbed her keys and trotted out into the night. Sam watched at the door as her car pulled out of the parking lot, and then he jumped into the air. _Hot damn, I may be on to something!_


	3. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

**Everyone finds out Sam and Sookie might be becoming an item here, and then things get steamy after work. This chapter is when the M rating kicks in. And yes, Lafayette has become a vampire. I was a bit concerned this story was moving too fast, but I'm on part nine now and only about half way through. It took until now to get the courage to post here.**

**Let's Give Them Something to Talk About**

The next morning, Sam was waiting for her to arrive. As soon as she sauntered through the door, a big grin on her face, Sam motioned her aside. "We need to talk. In my office, please."

Sookie's grin vanished as he closed the door behind him. Sam cleared his throat. "You probably know Tara and I were a couple for a while." (Sookie nodded.) "One thing that kept getting in our way is, well, the fact that I'm her – and your – boss. Now, I want to make it clear right now, I do not want this relationship because I am your employer. I am _not_ interested in anything because you are my employee. I want to go with you because you're the gal I've loved for six years, ever since I first saw you. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"So I'm fired?" Sookie was more than a little confused, as Sam being her boss had so bothered Tara earlier.

"No, no, absolutely not," he said, "But I'm considering you more than an employee. You've been my friend for years now. And, if you want, I'd like us to be more." He took her hand and smiled. "You'll have this job as long as you want. And I want you to stay here. I really feel for you, Sookie."

"So let's just see what happens?"

"Yes, Sooks." He smiled, and they leaned in for a kiss. Just then, the door opened.

"Oh my God, lookee here…" The new couple broke their kiss and looked at Arlene in the doorway, looking shocked. _Oh crap,_ they thought at the same time, _We're out._

Sookie reached for her to try and keep her mouth shut. "Hey, we don't want this getting out, so can we announce it when we're ready?"

Arlene looked puzzled for a moment, then said "Yeah, I'll stay quie—"

"Somethin' good happen?" Tara showed up behind Arlene's shoulder. Her eyes darted between Sam, Sookie, and Arlene. _And here we go _thought Sookie and she focused on Tara's mind. _Hmm…announcement…Arlene's looking like she wants to say something so bad…Sam's looking caught, Sookie's guilty…"getting out"…ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"Tara, just say it." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Girl, you finally smell the damn coffee?"

Sam nodded and took Sook's hand. "We want this low-key so far. Got that?"

Arlene bobbed an OK, her red hair bouncing. "I'm happy for ya, honey," she said, hugging Sookie. _Of course he wants this low-key, take away my fun…_ grumbled the older waitress' mind before Sookie phased her out.

Jason was the next to find out. The were-panther was at the bar sipping on a Bud when his sister walked up to him.

"Hey Jase, how've ya been?"

"Good, but Cathy and I broke up…"

"I know, you told me yesterday over a Bud. You're getting old; you can't remember yesterday!"

"Hey…" He shot a look to his teasing sister. "You seem to be the cat's meow right now. Something new for ya?"

"I might be dating someone…"

"Really? Who?"

"Sheriff Bellefleur, Jase." She broke off the sarcasm to look behind him to where her new _chèr_ was cleaning a glass.

"Sam?" Jason cracked a broad smile. "Good for you, gal. He better treat you good…" His voice dropped. "Or I'll kick his doggy ass." He tipped the bottle towards her and winked.

But the person whose opinion Sookie was most interested in hearing came after sunset. The bright gold turban and purple pants announced his entrance, and Lafayette Reynolds instantly was the center of attention. By now, he had been turned and he embraced his vampireness, flamboyant and wise as ever.

"Hey, Sooker hooker," was his greeting to Sookie, before he did a double take. "Girl, when you smile like that, that means something's good and new and I need to hear about it."

"I've got a new guy," she replied, and Laffy grinned.

"Oh, who? I could have fun guessing, gal, but if you want to tell me, I'm all ears." He winked and tossed his shawl back over his shoulder.

The guy in question walked up, slid an arm around Sookie and smiled at Laffy, whose mouth dropped open.

"Whoa, Sam?! So, which one of you finally made a move? I figured this would happen someday, I just thought you'd both be gray when it did."

Sooks giggled, and Laffy got serious. "So you think this could work, Sookie? I wish you both lots of luck, but as far as I know, Sam's the first guy with a heartbeat you've shown an interest in."

"We feel good about this," said Sam, Sookie nodding in support.

"Oh, I was with a weretiger for a little bit," Sookie recalled, and Laffy was quick with the comeback.

"So you only sleep with dead guys or actual animals?" Sam's eyes got wide as Sookie stammered in surprise. "If you want that raise, Lafayette—"

"'So I shouldn't ask how you two do it? No _doggystyle_?" Sookie and Sam's expressions quickly shut him up, as the cook grinned.

A week flew by. Sam and Sookie would find little secluded spots to kiss, and his hands would wander, but he took his time with Sooks. Years of staying back had instilled a nervous patience in Sam, and he wasn't the kind to rush anything. But she wanted a different pace now. She was a Stackhouse, and the touch of a man was rekindling her old libido. For a while now, she had been the town widow, wishing she could go with him, a shattered and quiet woman. Yet, it was time to live again.

They'd gone out on dates, and the night before, he had slid a hand under her shirt before she held her hand up to stop him. Now, she was wishing she hadn't stopped his hand, wondering what Sam would feel like as his fingers roamed over her, sliding her clothes off, as he slid, into her wetness, his hard—She snapped back to reality, to the middle of her shift, and she looked down, slightly embarrassed at how turned on she was getting by thinking of him. _Darn it!_ she thought. Her head and hips were arguing again, and her mind was starting to side with her body…

Closing time. Laffy twirled off into the night, everyone else had left, and the bar's lights were shutting down. Sookie was watching Sam scrub the bar top. She particularly gazed at how his jeans fit on him. Over the years, she had heard quite a few women admiring Sam's back side, and she had been among them early on, before Bill came along. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I've thought about this sort of moment so often," he said.

"Hmm, so you thought of me?" Sookie breathed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, I have," his hands on her back, beginning to rub.

"Ever thought of this?" she asked as she kissed him hungrily, leaning forward into him, feeling him return the kiss. His roving hands and stiffening bulge below his belt were her answer, and she smiled as she kissed him, running her fingers through his ruffled hair. "I bet you have wild bed hair," she joked.

"You'll see soon," sighed Sam as her hand worked on his buttons.

His hands ducked under her shirt brim, then slid up, over her smooth, warm skin. Sookie was kissing down his neck, her fingers following the trail of auburn hair downwards, past the loop of his buckle. His breathing was speeding up as his cock hardened and Sookie's body worked against his. Her bra fell to the floor as he brought her behind the bar, his hand slid over a hard nipple, she breathed in as her hand found his zipper….

The two moved together, caressing each other. Their breaths were pants, half-kissing, half-gasping as they touched each other, so aroused, their body heat coursing, the room seeming so warm…

His hand slid into her shorts. Damp curls, then wet folds, a hot smoothness, Sookie groaned into his neck. A contented, approving noise as his fingers began to move. She stroked on him, the shifter's breath catching. Her hips rocked gently against his hand, the touch she had missed so badly, the sensations he had fantasized about…

She grinned and dropped to her knees. She had picked this particular move up from a Cosmo she had read somewhere, but she didn't want to do it on a vampire. But Sam, he was a warm, living human…

"Hey, Sooks, I'd love it but if it's too soon…"

_Hush_ she sighed at him, and Sam, being a turned on guy with an attractive woman with her hands on his boxers (silk, wow Sam) quickly hushed. She hesitated for a moment, taking in the new sight, then her warm lips wrapped around him and Sam's eyes got wide and _oh wow mmhmm_ and she slid her mouth along him and pleasure shot down his spine…His fingers gently ran through her blonde locks as he closed his eyes, chewed his lip, pushed his hips forward gently…He felt the rising spurt, gasped that he was going to come, Sookie nodded, and the sharp tingling washed over him, the release, the shuddering spurts. Sookie quickly gulped his seed down (grimacing a little) before standing back up, leaning on his shoulder, grinning and blushing.

"Sooks, let me…" But she grabbed his hand and put it between her thighs.

"Sam, make me come, please."

"Okay." His fingers slid her panties down, found her hard nub, she sighed into his shoulder…Her butt was against the bar, she ground her hips into his hand, she was wet, opening…She wrinkled her forehead in pleasure as the pressure deep inside her built up. She was rocking now, panting, his voice asking her to come for him, his fingers massaging her clit. He hit a really touchy angle and her legs shivered, she clasped onto him. She gasped and stifled a moan as orgasm washed over her, her sex pulsing against his fingertips.

He licked his fingers as they slid clothes back on and tried to straighten themselves up. They laughed and giggled at the after hours fun, and for the first time in a long time, all their worries seemed to have flowed out with their releases. "This felt right, Sam," she smiled.

"Same here, chère," he said as he hugged her close, kissing the tip of her nose. A quick kiss and a playful squeeze of his backside and she skipped off. Both minds wondering what was next...


	4. Getting You Home

**Here, Sam finally goes all the way with his dear Sookie. One thought I had in mind was that they both know they love each other as friends and Sam at least wants much more, so if they ever do become romantic, it would not be long until sex. So here is the first time they have sex, and I also tried to make it really tender, as this is a couple finally acting on something they've wanted for so long. I'm a romantic softy at heart, so that helps. ;) Review, please. I fixed the bugs in the other chapters too.**

**All I Can Think About Is Gettin' You Home**

Sam was feeling a confidence around Sookie he hadn't had in years. He knew she had gotten good enough at the telepathy blocking that not even his disjointed images and emotions reached her. Now, she'd do little ornery things like wink at him or brush up aganst him quite slowly when going around a corner. In the few short days since they had made each other climax behind the bar, they both knew they were stirring up feelings that had been dormant for too long, urges that were becoming too strong...

As she rummaged through the papers on his desk, he drank in the sight of her leaning over, how the uniform top fit on her, the curves he had touched, felt… "Hey chère, I'm thinking I wanna head out," he grinned. Sookie nodded, and mentioned a movie she had rented. He winked, gave her a kiss across the table and walked out, holding the door for her.

As the movie played, Sookie nestled into the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder. She felt light and content, and soon, warm thoughts were floating through her head. At particularly moving scenes, she'd catch a flicker of thoughts from Sam, but the combination of her guards and Sam's supernatural abilities he was mostly blank. An impulse arrived, and she turned to act on it, her lips meeting Sam's. [i]Yes [/i]whispered her mind (or his?), feeling the hotness of his mouth against hers, desire she had contained for too long stirring in her. She looked right into his blue eyes. "Let's make love."

"You sure?," he breathed, her answer a soft yes, and he pulled her close. He gave her a heated kiss, her hand sliding beneath the belt buckle to the growing bulge. He had wanted this for so long, and he was rising to the occasion, no doubt. His whiskers rubbed against her chin, the sensation reminding her of another prickly heat growing below. She stood up and peeled the shirt off, and Sam whistled appreciatively as he drank the sight in. He stood up, and his fingers wrapped around the belt buckle. A few quick motions and the belt slid onto the floor.

"Always a big buckle?" she joked, a lustful grin on her face, arousal coursing through her…

"That's right, chere, and you're the first to see me undo it in a long time." He grabbed her for another kiss, a wave of longing and love washing over her. Her telepathy was channeling his desire for her, amplifying her want, making her weak kneed and damp. She fumbled away his buttons, letting the plaid shirt drop, feeling his hot chest, her mouth dipping to kiss a nipple, Sam sighing in pleasure. He reached around to undo her strap, and she folded her arms, grinning as she backed away. As she walked up her steps, she let the garment fall, Sam's eyes traveling over her curves and peaks, his hand undoing his zipper as he watched. She darted into her room and looked back at Sam, pants undone, a grin like Christmas morning on his face. But for Sam, Sookie was better than any Christmas. He drew her close and kissed her, their bare chests pressed together, her arms reaching down to cup his butt. He arched an eyebrow, and returned the squeeze. The two pressed together, kissing, her eyes closing, his stubble against her chin. his hands slid up, into her shorts, undoing the buttons, pushing away the garments. Likewise Sookie slid his pants down over his hips, toying with the front of his boxers before lying back onto the bed. Sam roved over her body. "Beautiful," he breathed. "You're absolutely beautiful." Sookie blushed a bit, and he kissed each cheek. For once, Sookie's lover thought not of her blood, but simply her.

He kissed down her body, tasting each curve, his nose picking up each of her delightful scents. As his head lowered past her mound, the fragence in his nose was enough to push him to the edge. So long he had wanted her. And now, she wanted him. The simple concept made him grin wide as he breathed in her aroma. "Ew, Sam!"

"No, Sookie, it's great. Sorry, sniffing's a--"

"Dog thing?"

"Shifter thing." He grinned, lowered his head, and suddenly Sookie felt his hot tongue dancing on her most secret places. He kissed her folds, caressed her curves, his senses on joyous overload. Sookie felt the pent-up desire cresting and panted his name. "I want us to--to come together," she sighed. His ears perked up, and he grinned as the words he'd imagined reached him. He stood up, sliding onto her bed (but not before rummaging in his pocket and pulling out a wrapper). Sookei watched, her eyes dusky, her voice raspy with how badly she wanted him, needed him to be inside her. The bed shifted, and his loving eyes appeared above her. "You ready?"

She whispered "Yes" and clung to him as she felt him enter her. Sam bit his lip to keep from groaning, as the woman he loved wrapped around him. He was hard and hot, and she was wet and tight, and she grabbed his face in a kiss as he thrust, her mouth open in pleasure. The two rocked together, pleasure and devotion rushing through them. Sweat broke out, their combined body heat sizzling, their hips working together, writhing and sliding together. "Please, Sam, I'm going to come…" He sped up, not far himself. He had imagined this so often, but finally he had her, breathing, loving in his arms--

The climax broke for him, a final thrust sending Sookie over the edge. He moaned out her name as she shuddered and panted, feeling her walls contract around him, his cock shuddering out his release. At that moment, her telepathy encircled his mind. And she found love. Pure, blinding, undying caring and devotion and trust. And then he said the words he had spent years trying to say.

"I love you, Sookie, and never want to lose you."

"I love you, Sam. And you never will."

And they kissed, tears of joy running down his cheeks. His mind was flowing through hers, and his emotion was reflected by another emotion, another wave of love and acceptance and trust: _hers_.


	5. Rollin' On the River of Love

**One aspect I aim for always is realism and sticking to the (TV) characters. Since Sam and Sookie are both human and Sookie has a quick temper, they'll have some heated quarrels. Here's an early one, making up (of course), and then a cute awww! moment. Yes, my story's going quick at this point. But I have literally years to get to. ;)**

**Rollin' On the River of Love**

"Hey, I was thinking of taking an extra hour off my late night break to go out with Jason," Sookie asked. Her lover scowled.

"Gal, tonight's awful busy and God knows where Sally Ann is," (she was a new waitress prone to mini-vacations). "Sorry, but not today. Too short of a notice."

"But Sam, surely you could let _me _off…" She ran a finger around his shirt button.

"No. Next time, ask me ahead of time. No special treatment for you, Sookie, I don't want us to start using each other."

"Fine, you _are_ the boss," snapped Sookie and she sauntered off.

"Ah fuck…" muttered Sam as he kicked a wall (gently). He knew this would happen sooner or later, but being on the bad side of Sookie's temper was ticking him off.

"First b-big fight?" Terry poked his head out of the order window.

"Yeah, nothing big…" Sam scratched his ear nervously.

"Hey, Arl-lene and I argue a l-lot of times. Two d-different people will always bicker. M-means you're both willing to put passion i-into what you have. G-Give her some space, and it'll b-be fine."

Sam cocked his head. "That's really good advice, Terry."

"Yeah, I w-watch people a lot." The veteran nodded slowly. "People should talk to me more."

"You can always talk to me," chimed Arlene as she walked quickly by.

Terry watched her go by then shook his head. "She t-talks too much," and he laughed, a hoarse sound.

Sam grinned, and looked around. Sookie was looking at him, and quickly averted her eyes. For the next hour, Sookie would keep herself busy, and so did he, both figuring they'd let the other cool down. As Sookie grabbed another order, Lafayette couldn't hold it in any longer and chortled at the telepath.

"I'm sensing some make up sex and soon between you two…"

"Laffy! Come on, we aren't nowhere near that. Just a little squabble is all."

"It's kind of funny when you're mad, Sooks…"

"And why would that be?"

"'Cause you cross your arms and act all Southern good girl on us, little Adele. I've noticed, you and Bill argued more than a little and the love life never seemed to suffer."

"Lafayette, that's enough about my love life!"

"Oh, but Sooks, it's so much fun to track." He gestured towards the shapeshifter. "I give Sam's shirt another twenty minutes to stay on." He wiggled his eyebrows and Sookie rolled her eyes.

Sam was the one to break the ice.

"Can we talk, _chère_?"

"Yeah…your office?"

As soon as they were outside the wooden door, Sam touched her arm. "I'm sorry about snapping at you. You know what these busy days do to all of us. Next time, just tell me if you want something or some change the day or night before and I'll be sure to let ya. Last thing I want is for you to be pissed at me." He grinned.

Sookie shrugged. "I have the Stackhouse temper I guess. I'm about ready to kick some customers too. You wouldn't imagine some of the things they're thinking about us. I promise to try and keep calm, OK?" She pulled an innocent looking grin.

Sam shrugged. "Honestly, I kind of like your temper. Long as it's not coming down on me. This ole dog doesn't like conflict."

"So if you don't like conflict, you'll let my stuff slide?"

"Now don't go taking that mile since I'm giving you some inches." He slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Ya know I'm teasing you, Sammy."

"'All right, so we're OK now?" he smiled and touched her cheek. "I love you, Sooks. Don't ever think otherwise." He kissed her, and as their lips met, his mind flashed to her. _Desk, now! _She felt him lift her clean off the ground and carry her in the office, the door swinging shut behind him. She whispered in his ear, as her voice turned breathy, "I love you, Sam…"

A few minutes later, they were gasping, catching their breath. His papers had been pushed clean off the desk, and their clothes were twisted, her shorts bunched around an ankle, his shirt torn open, and her top thrown against a filing cabinet.

"Wow, Sam, our first make up sex…in your office too. _Naughty_!" she whispered.

"Yes we are, gal. And we best be finding our clothes before the whole town is wondering what the hell's going on in here."

"Let them wonder. As someone who hears everyone all the time, there's some strange guesses out there." She cuddled up close to him. "I don't care if your desk is not very comfy. I like being right here." She laid her head in the crook of his arm, smelling the sweat and energy on his skin.

"Right back at you, Sooks. But we can pick this up later."

"I intend for us to," Sookie said sultrily as she reached for her clothes.

As she walked out, still fixing her hair, Laffy covered his mouth to hide a knowing smile.

"I believe I win the bet, Sooks, and Sam's one happy pup about now."

She made a face at him, gave Sam a quick kiss, and went to finish cleaning up.

------

After closing, she and Sam would usually head to her place. While he still had his trailer next to the bar, Sookie hated staying the night in a "soup can with siding and a door." She had been thinking about the future that day, about how long she could keep this up with Sam. And what surprised her and made her grin was that she couldn't see any good reason they shouldn't be together. He had dropped hints about how she was more a partner to him than an employee now, and since she had met Bill's new girlfriend, she didn't feel nearly as much guilt for breaking things off with him. Sure, he'd always be her first love and she'd always have feelings for him, but she was realizing the future was with someone else. That someone else slid onto the couch beside her, a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands. ("I love this stuff.")

"Hey gal, whatcha thinking about?" He slipped an arm around her, and Sookie leaned back.

"Oh, us."

"Hmm, what about us?"

"You know how you're here with me more often than not?"

He nodded, his blue eyes fixing on her.

"I was thinking, why not make it official?" His eyes lit up. "Sam, would you like to move in here with me? It's pretty lonely here since Gran passed and while Jess is a nice roommate, she has her own _chèr_ to stay with often, and she's usually out at night…"

Sam took her hand. "I'd love to. I want to be close as can be to you." He rested his head on her shoulder and looked up. "I promise not to shed on the furniture."

Sookie laughed at the joke, and then bent down to kiss him. "Can you start packing tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, gal. Sooks, you're the first woman in a long time I've been so relaxed around."

"What about Tara?" Sookie was curious, hoping to what this talk might lead to.

"She's a good friend, but it was really just physical. Daphne was, well, with Maryann. But you're someone I can just be myself around, let down all my guards, sit back and eat a ton of popcorn and watch some movie with. And since I've spent, oh, twenty-two years now running on the road, you cannot know how much that peace means to me."

"I think I can, Sam. My gift means I can't stand normal guys, and with Bill or Eric, I could only have him half the time. No breakfast, no kids, no sunsets, no barbecues. But something is different about you, and it thrills me, I love it. I can only read you when you're feeling strongly, and even then it's almost always your emotion."

"Oh yeah? Like when?"

"Like after our argument the other day about a new waitress. I could sense your anger and your frustration, but it's like your mind's just backing up your face without any of the nasty little thoughts with other guys. And when we're, ah, having sex" (she whispered) "I pick up your pleasure but no little nagging. I used to think a vampire was the only way I could be in love. But now, I'm seeing another way. You."

Sam was smiling, his eyes gleaming blue. "Yes," was his simple reply. "Let's see where this goes, gal."

"You've told me over and over how I'm your everything," her head laying on his chest. "Well, Sam, I think you're becoming mine too."

Quiet fell, a contented quiet full of love and caring and wondering just what their future would bring.

Two pieces of paper on Sam's desk foretold that future. One was an advertisement from a jeweler's, mentioning engagement rings. The other was a warning, informing Sam that shape shifters were dwindling in number, and he was encouraged "to avoid the concrete [not able to shape shift] woman, Ms. Stackhouse." One foretold joy, the other, gathering storm clouds.

**Uh oh. There will be a reason this is in the "Drama" category.**


	6. To Make You Feel My Love

**Sam and Sookie continue their dance of love while the warning letter lays on his desk. This chapter is another step Sam so desperately wants. It is up to Sookie to decide. But first, a figure from her past and the man of her future must make amends...Stella is a character borrowed with permission from Rowena on the Blue Whale Pub. Next chapter is a calm, sexy little interlude before the Day...**

**To Make You Feel My Love**

"So Sooks, you're getting serious with Sam…" Jessica had a teasing grin on her pale face, leaning over the couch as Sookie stretched out. It was a rare night that the telepath and vampire were home without either of their guys.

"Yep. I think he might be planning something big…"

"Ooooooh…" Jess replied. "Something romantic? I get the sense he's a lot like Hoyt, a big softy of a guy who loves sunsets and long walks and all that cutesy stuff," The eternal teenager sighed.

"Sort of…which is strange for someone who can turn into a huge lion." Jess giggled.

"So does he count as both a lover (Jess made lovey-dovey eyes) and a pet?"

"Ew, Jess, I don't want to think of a Lab next time I'm with him."

The two laughed, and Sookie stretched out. "I wonder where Sam and Hoyt are." The two _chèrs_ were out doing errands, having guy time while the women relaxed.

Jess focused, sensing through the bond. "Hoyt's amused right now, he's having a good time. Which means I bet Sam is, too."

The two guys were across town, looking around a woman's clothing store trying to keep straight faces at all the frilly things.

"Hey Sam, look at this," Hoyt lifted up something lacy where the tag was the biggest piece.

"Oh man, the image in my mind…how are things with you and Jess?"

"Good, we're hanging in there," Hoyt said. "We had some really deep talks after Sookie and Bill split up, and we decided we'll stick together. We've also discussed her, you know," he touched his neck. "We're letting that wait for a while."

"Considering what a whopper of a choice that is, I'd wait too. Besides, no blood in the basement, please." He cracked the macabre joke.

"As long as there's no dog crap upstairs," Hoyt teased back. "Hey, I should give you a heads up. My mama's up to her gossipy usual with you and Sookie."

Sam shrugged. "Arlene's been working at it for a few months now."

"Are you and Sooks going any farther any time soon?" Hoyt flipped through a rack, head and shoulders above the shifter.

Sam grinned. "Wait 'til you see what's in the truck."

Back home, Sookie's voice got quiet. "How's Bill? You know I'll always love him as a friend."

Jess nodded. "Bill's doing good. He and Stella are getting along great. She was a bit weirded out by the whole vampire thing at first, but I think she's getting over that."

"That's really good to hear. Now that I'm with Sam, sometimes I feel a little regret about letting him go. I know Eric moved on pretty quickly after we broke up, but Bill's the kind, he lives with his heart. Hey, did you ever say why you wanted to split your time between me and Bill?"

Jess shrugged. "You're like a big sister to me, Sookie. And Hoyt really likes you. He likes Sam too, he says he's a real stand up guy."

"Hey, maybe we could have another double date this weekend. That is, unless you and Sam have plans…"

"Nah, I can talk to him about it. You know, we're sort of a strange family. A telepath is dating a shape shifter and is a stepmother to a teenage vampire who's dating a human guy."

"We're a cool little bunch," Jess said. "All we need is the foreign college kid and we'd be a cheesy sit com." Both women grinned.

Across town, Sam and Hoyt slid up into the shifter's truck. "I have a surprise for Sooks," Sam pointed. "Pop the glove box."

When Hoyt did, the shifter reached in and pulled out a small box. It popped open, and Hoyt smiled. "Sure nice, Sam. Sookie'll love it."

"Yeah, I hope so." He put the truck in reverse. "I think she will. So now you know what I'm planning." He grinned and backed out to head home.

----

The next day, he gestured Sookie towards the office. "Could you come here, hon?" Sam held a piece of paper, a puzzled look in his eyes. He gave it to Sookie, and the telepath scanned it, furrowing her brow. The letter was the warning to stay away from her, and Sookie looked up with a frightened expression.

"Who the hell sent this?" She eyed the organization name at the bottom. "Union of Concerned Aux-il-i-ary Physiques? _What?_"

"It's a shape shifter group out of D.C. Protesting in front of Congress, bothering big suits, that sort of crap. I have no idea what they want from us."

"Or how they _found_ us. I can show this to Jessica. She'll take it to Eric, he might know." She went to brush through more papers looking for anything similar when Sam saw the ring ad. Quickly he snatched it up, folded it, and slid it in his pocket.

Sookie arched an eyebrow. "And what was that?"

"A surprise. A good one." Sam smiled and took her in his arms. "Whatever this group is, they will not touch us. I won't let them." He brushed her hair out of her face, an action that always calmed Sookie. "I need you with me." He scowled a bit. "I probably shouldn't have shown—"

"No. I'm glad you did. Whatever you go through, I want to help." She laid her head on his chest, hearing the beat of his heart, so different from a vampire.

"For better or for worse," he whispered, quiet enough Sookie could not hear.

----

No further threats came, and the couple got back to regular life, running the bar, looking after Jess and Hoyt, and overall being in love. Sam was planning his surprise, Sookie was trying to figure the surprise out with no success, and life was good.

One night, Sam was by himself closing down. Sookie had gone home to go over some bills, and everyone else had left. "I'm relieved I can talk to you in private, Mr. Merlotte," said a deep drawl, an accent from the Civil War.

Sam looked up at Bill Compton, and muttered a hello. "Can I help you, Bill?"

"I came to talk about Sookie."

Sam's brows furrowed. "Yeah? I can honestly tell you, I treat her like a queen. She will never lack for love."

"I have a rather personal question I'd like to inquire about," the vampire said. "You are not obligated to answer, but I am curious."

"Go ahead and shoot. I know how close you and she are. It wouldn't be good for me to hide anything," he said with a slight edge in his voice.

"I'll be blunt. Are you intending to marry her? Jessica has said you two are nigh inseparable."

Sam put the rag down and looked the vampire in the eye. "Yes, I am. I know how much she means to you. I think you are the only person who cares for her as fully and as deeply as I do. And if she says no—" he gulped, "I will respect her choice."

"She will say yes," Bill said softly. "Besides, I have Stella to take care of now. Sam, if I may, when Sookie and I were together, I had this nagging fear that if anything happened between us, neither would move on. But now I'm realizing both of us have. Whatever has gone on between us, I know you are the best fit for our Sookie."

Sam looked down. "Did I ever say how much I appreciate you saving my life the night I defeated Maryann?"

"You had saved my life when Sookie was attacked in the daytime. I would like for us to trust each other fully, for Sookie's sake."

Sam nodded. "That would be best. Good luck to you and Stella."

Bill smiled, "And best of luck to you and yours."

Silently Bill left, and Sam sat down in thought. The two men were bound from when Sam had drank Bill's blood in order to destroy the maenad. Bill could be a powerful ally, and both men wanted the best for Sookie. But Sam did not trust easily. For twenty-three years, he had gone from place to place, hiding his shifter side, keeping love subservient to lust. That was changing now. Sookie was changing him profoundly, and when he thought of how deeply he loved her, it scared him a little. His very thinking had changed. Before, he would have had his own interests in mind. Helping Sookie was nice, but before, she had been usually in the back of his mind. No longer. Now, he thought of what was best for _us_, not _me_. In his mind, he and Sookie were almost one entity now, bound more tightly together than anyone before her had ever been to him.

He found the little hidden nook, and slid the wood aside. The small black box sat in his hand. _Soon_, he told himself. _Soon, this will be._

In early May, the town held a street fair, the Northern Bayous Expo. At night, there would be fireworks in the Louisiana sky, and most of the town would gather to ooh and ahh. Of course, most people went in everyday clothes, but for some reason, Sam insisted on dressing up. Sookie shimmied into a light blue gown (Sam eyeing her playfully) while he slid on a dinner jacket and a tie. The real sign that he had something big in mind was his hair. He had combed it and slicked it back, so it laid neat for once. He still had the goatee though. "I want to be a little recognizable," he joked.

As they walked around the square, drawing little looks and whispers at the fancy clothes, Sam felt the box in his pocket.

Lafayette watched them go by, and turned with an arched eyebrow to Arlene and Terry. "Y'all thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

Arlene craned her neck to watch the couple. Her eyes got wide. "The fireworks—he's popping the question!"

"Aw hell, I think you're right," Tara said. The small group was bunched by a funnel cake stand, and Sheriff Bellefleur was ordering one. "Never thought I'd see the day. Ole Sam Merlotte settlin' down with a woman," Andy said in his gruff voice.

"'Damn, me thinks I should find a nice guy. Sam have any brothers?" Lafayette wondered aloud.

"One, but he's straight," Arlene shot back.

"I t-think they're cute," Terry offered.

"Private Ryan here has a point," Tara said. "Still, you know how fuckin' weird it is to have your best friend and your boss together, especially since Sam and I were doin' it?"

"Didn't need to know that, hookah."

"Well, now you do. Sam and Sookie." She giggled. "Finally together."

"I wonder what their kids'll look like," Arlene said.

"Or how they're makin' them," Lafayette cracked. Everyone else stared at him. He laughed and sauntered off.

A flash marked the start of the fireworks. Sam and Sooks were sitting at the edge of the trees, her head on his shoulder. Sam looked down at her and stood up. "I have something to say, Sookie, something I've wanted to say for a long time. Sook, I've been with a lot of women over the years, but you're the only one I'll ever do this for." He smiled, took her hand, and dropped to one knee. She gasped, her eyes growing wide. Her mind flashed back to Bill in that restaurant, but she blinked and focused on the man in front of her now. He pulled the little box out of his pocket. _Please, precious Sookie, I want this more than anything, say yes, say yes... _The box opened, the gem catching the light. _It's happening, it's really happening, I could spend forever with him, daylight, breakfast, kids, grow old together..._

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?"

Sam looked right at her with wide eyes, and she felt the answer fly out of her throat like on a breeze.

"Yes, yes, I want this," and they were clasped together, sharing a kiss, the warm night and flashing fireworks bearing witness to the fiancées' first embrace.


	7. Whatever It Is

**This might be one of my favorite chapters. My story's zooming along, so I thought I'd slow it down with this interlude. And each chapter title is a song title, this one from Zac Brown. Each song title is country, reflecting both the Louisiana setting and Sam and Sookie's small town lives...**

**Whatever It Is**

The next afternoon, Sam and Sookie were by to open Merlotte's. Tara was already waiting.

"So gal, fun night? And morning?" Tara looked like she had just waked up at a millionaire's house on Christmas. Sookie grinned back and held up her hand, the ring on her finger. The women screamed and giggled as Sam smiled awkwardly.

Arlene and the other waitresses were by Sookie's side soon as the couple came in the door. Sookie looked at the gem on her third finger and smiled, looking at Sam, her eyes seeming to gleam in the late afternoon gloom. He winked right back.

When Jason showed up for his lunch break, he instantly saw the ring on his sister's hand. He grabbed her tight. "I'm so happy for ya, gal. Sam Merlotte as my brother-in-law." He chuckled. "So I get free beer, right?" He winked and gave her another hug for good measure. "Where's Sam?"

"Over here," Sam raised his hand. The next thing he felt was Jason Stackhouse tackling him and ruffling his already unruly hair. "Woohoo, hot damn dude! Whaddya say, drinks on me?"

Sam brushed his hair to some semblance of order. "I think Sookie wants me in one piece, Jase. But hey, go ahead. The bar can probably spare a round." The shape shifter grinned. "So now you've got me in the family."

"Cool, this is, like, awesome!" Jason just about floated over to the bar as Sookie tried (and didn't succeed) to keep a straight face.

Whenever life got a bit too hectic the couple had a little escape, and this night probably counted. For when half the waitress staff calls in sick on a Friday night that's busier than usual and both Lafayette and Jason need to break up a fight and the bar runs out of Jack Daniel's at quarter to eleven and a dumb college girl throws up in the doorway and Sam spends ten minutes making her boyfriend clean it up swearing at the top of his lungs as the girl sobs while Maxine gossips with Arlene over the phone about everyone between Shreveport and Natchez and—Sam and Sookie were driven half crazy.

As Laffy kicked the last drunk out, Sookie winked at Sam. "A little relaxin' under the moon, Sammy?"

"Just what I was hoping, _chère_." Sookie gave him a quick kiss and hurried into their office. Under a chair was a bag with a towel and a blanket. She heard Sam say bye to Laffy, and she brought out the bag. Sam was already undoing his shirt.

"Ready, gal?" He stretched out. "This feels amazing." He stepped out of his pants and boxers, raised his arms up, leaned forward, and four furry paws thumped onto the floor. Dean sat down and wagged his tail, panting at Sookie.

"Come on, guy," she said in her good-boy voice, holding the door open and following the dog out. Dean took off ahead, just fast enough Sooks had to hurry to catch up, her laughter echoing in his dog ears. Past the parking lot, through the path in the trees, onto the board walk, the dog jumped up, and splash! Into the water he went.

Sookie stepped to the edge of the pier, watching the water, bemused and quiet. A spot in the water bubbled and Sam's head shot up.

"Ahhh!! Nothing like a dip after a long, hot day."

"How's the water?" Sookie asked grinningly.

"Awesome. It's warm," he raised his eyebrows before tossing some water her way. She yelped and jumped back.

"So do you want me to get in with you?" she teased, wriggling afoot out of a shoe.

"Yep. Come on in, gal."

"How badly?" Her hand slid her shirt up…

"After tonight, I want you to get your hot little ass in here."

"Sam!" She yanked the shirt over her head. "Now how is that treating me like a lady?"

"Hurry up and I'll show you what I think of a certain good-looking lady…"

"Hmm, and just what would that entail?" She undid her shorts, slowly pushing them down, purposefully stalling…

"You, me, and not a stitch of clothes with the blanket beneath us, that's what I mean."

"Well, sounds like a plan, Mr. Merlotte." She smiled wide and undid her strap, holding her cups up for a moment to tease him. He sighed and gestured for her to hurry up. _Men._ She arched her eyebrows and let the garment drop. She had done little strip teases like this so often for him, but each time he drank the sight up, floating back to give Sookie a naughty view of what effect she was beginning to have. She wagged her finger sternly, before quickly pulling her last garment down and jumping in with him. As she came up to catch her breath, she felt him slide up by her.

"Hey there pretty little thing. Where'd you come from?"

"A bar." The two were a teasing type of couple, little banter like this masking just how deeply connected they had become.

"A bar, hmm?" He laughed. "Yeah, tonight was the perfect storm of oh shit-ness. Thank God we have this to relax." He stretched out and started stroking through the water. Sookie followed, the two twirling around, kissing, getting closer…

Crickets rang out, the world perfectly quiet save for the soft splash of arms in water, the barely there pucker of lips…

The stars above shone, the moon illuminated everything a calm blue. The water was warm, sliding around heir bodies, as they'd intertwine then glide apart. A synchronized dance of erotic emotion there in the still blue water. Her long blonde hair clung to her features, he felt the water bead on her skin, the slightly salty taste of her lips…

She slid her hand beneath the water, wrapped around him…He held her face, kissing her nose, cheeks, lips…Her soft sigh as his fingers returned the favor…warm flesh against rough hands…Sam stood up, walked out of the water, took his lover's hand. She came up, the water streaming down her curves…

The blanket was spread out…he guided her down…she was hot, wet, ready…he laid down, she mounted him…soft whispers of love as he entered her…shivers passing through them as they moved together…she slid forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders…he arched up, deep into her…sparks flying in the moonlit air…Sookie raised herself up to watch his face… he was hard, moving within her…she gasped into the night, feeling the passion run from her toes along her back…

She could feel them both rising…the tension in her hips was almost there…his hands were sweaty, his mouth hungry, voices raspy…the two pressed together, one creature living and breathing there in the tranquil woods…their voices rose, moans to sharp gasps…Sam jerked up, his mouth open, shudders in his face, a soundless cry as climax washed over him…Sookie pressed herself close as orgasm found her too…panting hard into his neck…feeling his skin, the rough hair against her smooth curves…the air as steamy as a sauna…two pairs of eyes drifting closed…four arms entangling, two hips still shuddering, four knees touching…

"Mmm, thank you, love…" Sookie sighed. "Mind if I nap a little? I'm pretty darn happy about now—ahhh," her voice trailing into a yawn.

"Go ahead, gal. I'll be right here."

He watched her close her eyes and settle in. He was the kind, after such a soothing experience as a good swim and great sex, to let his mind wander. And no surprise, his thoughts turned to the woman curled up beside him. A song stanza floated up, seeming to fit him and his _belle chèrie_ like a glove…

_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay  
Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day  
But that all changed when she walked into my life  
People ask me why it is  
I tell them I don't know  
Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire  
She's gonna be my wife_

"Wife, _my wife,_" the words danced on his tongue. "She said yes, she said yes…"

"What's yes?" Sookie mumbled as she sat back up.

"Check your finger," he said with a contented smile. "Come on gal, let's get home."

"Sounds good to me…" She reached for the bag, toweled off, finding her clothes. Sam's clothes were still back at the bar, but he'd just shift back into Dean to go home. To a passerby, Sookie would be walking a dog, the only strange thing being her wet hair. Only she and Sam knew about their little relaxations in the woods.


	8. I Could Not Ask For More

**The big day is here. First, a fight that the shifter settles in a cute way, then Sookie ina white dress in a church...Her gown: . and stick a white fabric rose on the waist, and the wedding song is the chapter title, by Sara Evans.**

**I Could Not Ask For More**

The paper flew across the table, as Sam scratched his chin. Sookie was worth it, but planning this wedding was going to turn him gray before it was over. He looked at the long list of expenses he and his _chère _had written up. Caterers, the invitations, the church, reception, Sookie had jokingly penciled in a new bedframe for the hotel (_naughty Stackhouses_), there was the tuxedos, the flowers…And then the plane tickets for the honeymoon, this secluded place on Maui…He blew a raspberry and made a paper airplane, watching it spiral across the room—right into Sookie's stomach, standing in the doorway.

She gave him a funny look and unfolded the paper. "Sam! We need this list! Come on, take this seriously," she chastised.

Sam tossed his hands up. "That's all I'm doing, taking this fuckin' seriously!"

Sookie's mouth dropped at his outburst, and instantly he regretted it. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to say that…"

Sookie scowled for a while, and leaned back away from his embrace. "So, Sam Merlotte, is that the nerves talkin', or anything else?" She glowered at him, and Sam knew she was pissed when she got _that_ look.

"The stress, gal, all the damn bills and figures…I snapped. We're almost done with all this stuff, I just can't wait for it to be over" He studied her eyes, her expression. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" His voice was quiet, tinged with years of settling to watch the good in his life fly by.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "No, I'm not. I'm just nervous as can be. In a few weeks, we're going to be married. As a girl, I dreamed about this day, about the aisle, the dress—wait until you see it, Sam. I didn't think about all the work, about little fights, about disagreements…"

"They're gonna happen, gal. The important thing is that they just stay little things, and that the good in us stays up top. "

"Yeah, yeah..." She sighed, and scowled again. "I'm going to go upstairs and read or something." She still had that angry edge in her voice. Sam watched her go up, frustrated at how Sookie could hold a grudge for something. One little outburst, and he stood a good chance of sleeping on the couch tonight. An idea, though, popped in his head…

Sookie was flipping through one of the dime-a-dozen vampire romance novels when she heard the paws clicking into the bedroom. She arched an eyebrow at Dean, who sat back and gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen.

"Not gonna work…"

He whined a little. She kept glancing from the book to the puppy eyes. "Come on now, you have any idea how hard it is to stay mad when your fiancée can do _that_?" He barked a reply. "Oh darn, come on up." The dog curled up and licked her knee. "But turn back into Sam and you're back downstairs." She went back to the book and felt the bed shift.

"But why, _ma chèrie_?" Sam was propped up on his elbow next to her.

She gave him the same look Gran used to give Jason when he'd been bad. "Because I forgave the dog, not the human."

"But I can go puppy eyed and lick your knee too. And lick other things."

"Sam!" Her mind was running wild with _other things_ and she knew he wasn't leaving the room. "Aw shoot, you can stay. Promise to try to not yell again?"

"Promise, gal. How's the smut rag there?"

"Smut?! This is a very popular series right now—Sam!"

He took the book and flipped through it to a love scene. "'Whoa, I'd say this is smut." He folded the book over and started reading it as Sookie fumbled for it.

"Give it back, hon."

"Trust me, you don't want me to."

"Why do you want that book so bad?"

He fixed his blue eyes right on hers. "I'm taking notes," he said in a voice that for a moment made Sookie consider how convenient having him naked on the bed was. She must have blushed as Sam did a little cheer. "Whatcha thinking about now?"

"Honestly? I'm wondering if I've been a bit of a bitch lately…."

"Oh? No you haven't. You've been my brown-eyed delight."

"Good," she cooed. "So easy to get flustered with all this stuff. You love me?" She knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it again, and looked up hopefully.

"Darlin', I'm gonna love you forever…forever and ever, amen," he said in his best Randy Travis voice.

"As long as old women talk about old men, forever and ever, amen," Sookie gave the next line. "That's a pretty good song. Reception?" Sam kissed the top of her head.

"Let's do this, gal."

* * *

The wedding was in the early spring, before the torrid heat of summer arrived. It was at the same church in Arcadia that Gran had been wed in, and both the bride and groom were getting ready in their own little rooms. Everything was a whirlwind of activity.

In the groom's dressing room, Sam straightened his tie. He looked at Jason, holding the tie out, checking to see if he got it tied right. Jason reached out and twisted a piece of fabric a little. "There you are! Mine's good, right?"

Sam nodded, a bit too nervous to form coherent words. Jason was in a sharp tux, as he'd be giving his sister away today. Hoyt and Terry mulled about, while Arlene was fixing Terry's collar, in her light blue bridesmaid's dress. She gave Terry a quick kiss, and then hurried down the hall to where Sookie was.

While the guys were mostly standing around in awkward quiet, the two bridesmaids there already were rushing about and talkative. The older waitress hunched down to smooth Sookie's gown out, as the telepath stood in her white dress. Tara was all concentration as she worked on Sook's hair. Both women would keep giggling and congratulating Sookie over and over, making sure there wasn't a single defect on the long dress.

Outside, the Sun was sinking low, and the wooden paneling was glowing in vibrant ornage and blue hues. The wedding was at night to let a few certain vampires attend…

Sure enough, a few minutes past sunset, the door opened and Jess walked in, her red hair standing out against her pale skin. She was the third bridesmaid, and hurried off to see what the dress looked like on Sookie. Laffy was right behind her, resplendent in a dark blue suit and a large, colorful ribbon in his jacket pocket. Sam did a double take. Yep, Laffy had eye shadow on. Already it'd been a long day, and it was already an interesting day.

In the groom's room, Laffy eyed Sam intently. "Tie's good, pockets in, jacket's slightly crooked, (tug) there!"

Terry squeezed Sam's shoulders. "How y-ya doing? I'm n-nervous just watching all this stu-stuff." He nodded. "I bet Sookie's real purdy for you. Arlene looked good in the, the bridesmaid's gown."

Sam grinned. "Nervous as hell, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it."

"Where's the honeymoon?" Hoyt asked, trying to get Sam's hair to obey a comb.

"Little place in Maui."

"Hawaii? Hot damn dude!" The bride's brother smiled. "I bet it's awesome there. Wait, Hawaii's the place with all the beaches and palm trees and Alaska is the ice and moose, right?"

Sam blinked, Hoyt looked confused, and Laffy muttered "Clear where the brains went in that family" under his breath.

In the bride's dressing room, there was a commotion as a knock rang out. Arlene rolled her eyes. "Sam better know it's bad damn luck to see the bride before the blessed ceremony." She cracked the door open, and looked out. Then up. And up. "May we come in? Is the bride decent?" rolled an ancient accent, and Arlene wordlessly stepped aside.

Eric Northman strode in, Pam right at his heels. The Viking was wearing a top hat of all things, so he had to bend to fit through the door. Pam was in a leather trench coat (thankfully a quiet periwinkle) and eyed the bride up and down. "Pretty good, human. Course you in a strapless dress is always delectable." Tara's eyebrows shot up.

_She and Sookie ever—_ asked the best friend's mind before Sookie zoned her out.

Eric made a deep bow. "My best wishes for the mortal closest to me on her wedding day." Sookie crossed her arms, her voice tense. "Hello, Eric. Coming to the reception?"

"Of course. It's a party at night in honor of someone very dear to me. I have a special toast planned." He winked down at her. "Oh, there's someone else who'd like to see you." Eric thumbed over his shoulder and Sookie recognized the dark hair.

"Okay, everyone out!" the telepath ordered. "Shoo, shoo, it'll be only a minute."

As Eric (dawdling on purpose) left, Bill stepped inside. He was in a jacket and tie, seeming to radiate elegance. His eyes roamed over her. "You look quite a sight."

And Sookie did. The gown was a simple affair, but stately, the main part being a funnel shape coming up off the floor to narrow at her waist, where the ribbon formed a large white rose. It flared out again for her bust, then stopped short to show just enough to remind Sam what tonight promised. The bottom ended in a long train, while her white shoes just poked out under the front. Her shoulders were bare, and her blonde hair was in a tight, twisting bun.

"Thank you, Bill. Can I ask you what your wedding was like?"

Bill nodded. "It was the summer of 1856. I had just turned twenty-one. We married younger back then. Caroline was in this gorgeous white gown, much like you now." He stopped, a red tear forming in his eye. "Of course, we had only kissed before the wedding night. I had her for five years. Then the war happened." He shook his head. "I'll be at the reception, but I hope you do not mind if I just stay out of the spotlight. I would like to be there for you, but I feel it would not be appropriate for me to—"

"Bill, it's fine. Sam wants you there too. He knows how much you mean to me." She embraced Bill, letting the silence speak for the past. Bill kissed her forehead and opened the ornate door. The bridesmaids all hurried back inside and shut the door.

"'Sam's out there, we don't want him to sneak a peek."

"What's he doing?" the bride wondered.

"The groom is talking to Stella" answered Bill. "How ironic, Sookie. We are talking at the same time as our current loves."

"I was married on a boat," piped Eric, who had slid in with the bridesmaids. "'Seriously. The whole Viking thing." And he broke into a hearty song in Old Swedish. "It's a song wishing a happy and fruitful marriage for you. Try and top that, Compton."

As Bill shot a glare at the old vampire, Sookie rolled her eyes and turned to the bridesmaids, who were standing quietly, waiting for the show to get on the road.

"How's everyone doing?" she asked. Tara grinned, Jess winked, and Arlene dabbed at her eyes. Jason popped his head in.

"Sa—uh, the groom's at the altar. We're ready." He gave the vampires a curious look then motioned at his sister.

"You ready?" Jason slipped his arm in hers.

She nodded. "Yeah."

The door opened, and the violins struck up Sara Evans. Sookie blushed at the attention as everyone rose to their feet. She swallowed and looked straight ahead. Sam was in a tuxedo, smiling, so close yet so far down that long aisle. Jason stepped forward, and she followed. Behind Sam stood Lafayette, then Andy, then Hoyt. Her bridesmaids were waiting, light blue dresses, holding white bouquets. Tara was beaming closest to Sookie's spot, then Jess, her pale skin shining against her red hair. Arlene was next to Jessica, and was already crying. As she approached the altar, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, she caught a look into Jason's mind. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry my baby sister's getting married oh shit don't cry don't cry…_

At the other end, Sam felt like he could float off the ground right now. He seemed to light up when he spotted her standing in the white gown, the bouquet in her hands. He had almost given up hope of this day with anyone before her, but now he was deliriously happy that this was actually happening. He would have just been happy to settle down with Sookie quietly, but being able to put this public stamp, this sealing of he and Sookie's love, well that was amazing. In that moment, seeing his bride coming down the aisle, everything was beautiful.

The music went into crescendo as Sookie stepped up to take Sam's hand.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,  
I could not ask for more than this time with you,  
Every prayer has been answered,  
Every dream I have's come true,  
And right here in this moment, Is right where I'm meant to be,  
Here with you, Here with me_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,  
Cause it's all I've waited for . . .  
And I could not ask for more…._

The music stopped, Jason went to his place behind the best men (and started crying). Sookie took Sam's right hand in hers. He winked. This was something they'd come up with. "And now for the rings," Sam boomed. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Through the doors came Dean (the actual dog), panting and wagging his tail, a pillow on his back. At the sight of the dog running up the aisle towards the shifter, the crowd burst out laughing and clapping.

Sam picked up the two rings. He slid one onto Sookie's finger, and then she slid the other onto his. She was smiling, her eyes wide, her breathing slightly faster. The preacher started the service. "Dear family and friends…"

Sookie scanned the crowd. Terry was in the front pew with Arlene's kids. An old man she didn't recognize was right behind Terry, and she made a note t ask Sam about him. There was a good part of the town there, including Maxine Fortenberry, old Bud Dearborne, Kenya and Kevin, a few of the friendlier regulars…there at the back, they stood. Pam, Eric, and Bill. Pam was smirking, Eric was smiling, and Bill was dabbing at his eyes. He caught Sookie's look and smiled. Sookie looked back to her _chèr_ and grinned.

The minister asked the question. Sam's voice answered. "I do."

"And do you, Sookie…"

"I do."

"You are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As a cheer went up and their lips met, thoughts were racing through the new Mrs. Merlotte's head. Joy, excitement, butterflies still going through her stomach, the growing realization: _Holy wow, we actually did this, I'm Sam's wife!_


	9. Shameless When It Comes to Loving You

**The reception: a who's who in TB wishing Sam and Sookie Merlotte good luck. Some are ornery (cough Eric cough), some are bittersweet (Bill), and two visitors chill Sam, then Sookie to the core. My version of a certain relative of Sookie is a more regal and powerful figure than in the books, and my Sookie has the glowing/electrical powers from the show. We find out the identity of the mysterious old man in the church too.**

**I'm Shameless When It Comes to Loving You**

Jason came over to the new bride, tears in his eyes, dabbing with a handkerchief. He hugged his brother-in-law tight, sobbing. Sam patted his back just as Terry grabbed them both in a hug. As she listened to her brother, and saw her husband start tearing up, the emotion was too much for the telepath and she let the tears come too.

"Oh honey," Tara and Jess flocked to the bride, smiling at all the happy tears, while Laffy stood in the middle and took in the whole event. Sam wriggled out of the wedding huddle and took Sookie's arm.

"You know, you're looking pretty cute with that sappy grin." Sooks giggled.

"I probably look a mess. You have a tissue anywhere?"

Sam ruffled in his pocket and drew out a few tissues, and his wife dabbed at her eyes.

"So now…" she wondered.

"The photog wants about 500 pictures of us and everyone, then the reception."

"OK." She spotted the woman with the tripod. "Which do you want first?"

"How about the two of you in front of the altar, smiling? Like the album cover pic?"

"Sounds good. Come here, Sammy."

The couple stood in place, leaning in to each other with natural, big smiles. Sookie put her hand on his chest, right over his heart, he leaned his head close to hers, and they looked into the camera. Flash!

* * *

The reception was at a hotel down the road in Ruston. The wedding party zoomed the twenty miles down I-20, Sam and Sooks cuddled close in the back of the little limo they'd rented. As they got out, friends and family swarmed around, cheering as they went in, grinning from ear to ear. First things first: Sookie tossed up her bouquet, watching bridesmaids jump for it. Tara and Jess leaped up for it—right as Laffy's hand grabbed it. "Pretty flowers for a pretty lady," he said as he bowed to the speechless crowd, which burst into laughter.

Sam bent down to get Sookie's garter, and Eric had the snark: "Quite an advantageous position, Mr. Merlotte." An _ooh_ went through the crowd.

"Not the honeymoon yet, Eric," Sookie retorted, causing Sam to blush bright red and almost drop the garter. But he came up with it, and tossed it up. It landed on Jason's shoulder, who was busy ransacking the refreshments. He spun around, looked at the garter, realized what it was, and stumbled back.

"Any women left, Jase?" Tara piped up.

"Yeah, you!" he retorted and Tara looked shocked. The closer friends whooped, and Sookie joined in. "Five bucks says they kiss tonight!" the bride yelled and Jason shot her a _you little brat_ look before winking.

"Gal, knowing me and parties, you better have a five-spot somewhere in that dress," Tara replied as more laughter went through the crowd.

"All right," the bride said, her voice louder than usual from excitement. "Let's get the dances going!"

The first one started off with Jason and Sookie, he standing in for the family they had lost over the years, to "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. Sam watched, a lump in his throat, thinking of his family somewhere in Arkansas. His birth parents he hadn't known about until three years earlier, and his adoptive father had passed on shortly afterwards. Sookie had told him about the night when Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse had lost their lives, and he couldn't imagine going through that. He shook his head to clear the melancholy. His turn was coming up.

As Garth Brooks came on the speakers and the crowd cheered, Sam took his gal's hand from Jason (who was sobbing again). He grinned, "Shameless" was his idea. As he spun her around to the rollicking beat, he rested his chin on her shoulder, and breathed in. His sense of smell was stronger than a normal human, even as good as a vampire's, and he focused on Sookie, memorizing his bride's scent. As the singer worked into a frenzy, he whispered into her ear with the music at a certain line. _But I've never been in love like this!_

A few more songs played, the likes of "It Must Be Love" (Alan Jackson), "Louisiana Saturday Night" (Mel McDaniel), "Love Me Tender" (the King)… Bill danced with his first love in so long to a slow song, then Eric (and Pam) about twirled her dizzy to a boot-stomping, racing melody.

Finally, she flopped into a chair, catching her breath, a tired but so darn happy grin on her face. "Anything simple...we can do? Toasts? Whew!"

"Sure, sweets." Sam stood up. "It's a good time for toasts, advice, cheering, crying, whatever you want to say…"

A feeble voice came out of the crowd. "Can I go first?" The old man from the church came up to the couple. Sam looked at him like he was seeing a ghost, wide eyes and all, then grinned. "Hello, Mrs. Merlotte," the man said.

Sookie gave her husband a questioning look. He answered. "Joe Lee Mickens. He's my birth father." Sookie looked between Sam and the man. Sure enough, the old man had Sam's piercing eyes and the ruffled hair.

She dropped her voice. "Thought you were adopted?"

"I was. The Merlottes got me from him," he whispered. He nodded at the old man in greeting. Joe Lee smiled.

"Well done, boy. Well done. Best of luck, and I hope you're a better man than I was." Joe Lee's voice was soft and time-worn, frail from a hard life. "Well, I must go. You know I don't do well in crowds." Sam reached out to him.

"No, you can stay—"

Joe Lee shook his head. "We'll meet again, my son." And he turned, put his hat on, and left quickly, Sam's mouth wide as he watched him go. The groom swallowed, and sat down. Arlene gave a long, teary toast next, before Terry sort of cut her off.

"Just wanted to s-say, awesome man. H-Have a nice t-time in Hawaii and I'll keep th-the bar runnin' while ya gone." He plopped down and took a swig of his drink.

Andy went next, the giant mountain of a man holding his cup high. "Best of luck from the Renard Parish police," he rasped. "Oh Sam, one little thang the Sheriff wants to know. A woman called us last full moon. Tahrns out she saw the weirdest thang. A big ole panther, big and beige—" Jason grinned—"and this cute little collie. A huge ferious cat and a sweet old dog. You know anything?" He winked.

Sam looked at his brother-in-law. "Jase, you have an idea?"

The werepanther shook his head. "Nope. Not a clue," and Sookie cracked up.

"I have to see that sometime, you ornery boys."

"We'll see, love," Sam smiled.

In the middle of the toasts, Eric Northman stood tall, his glass full of dark red. He cleared his throat (to gain attention), and spoke with a deep and rolling voice. "The vampire community of Northern Louisiana wishes to congratulate one of our dearest human acquaintances on her wedding. _Må din dag bli fylld av glädje, som leder till livslång lycka, och dina nätter vara full av förtjusande arbete i sängen som leder till nya liv._ I would translate that, but there are children here."

The crowd laughed, and Sookie turned a similar color to a tomato, hiding her face.

"Keep it clean, people," Sam admonished with a playful grin. "Other languages included."

As people dispersed to get more drinks or dance some more, Sookie and Sam found Eric.

"Just what did you say?" she wondered.

The Viking gave a sinful grin. He leaned in and whispered, "May your days be full of joy that leads to happiness, and your nights full of delightful work in bed—"

"Figures!" Sookie scowled up at him.

"That leads to new lives," he finished, then walked off as Sookie shook her head at his boldness.

A few more hours went by. Dancing, cutesy eyes at Sam, thanking as many people as she could find, enjoying a few drinks…

The last two to give good wishes sent unearthly chills down her back. First was her first love. He stood up in his sharp tuxedo, pale skin, black hair, and a hint of red in his eyes.

"My dear Sookie, I have thought of the day when you would be in a white dress. For the past few months, I have reflected on what I would tell you, sitting there by Sam. I have decided the simplest words are best suited. As you go from Ms. Stackhouse to Mrs. Merlotte, may you find your fondest hopes and most anticipated wishes richly fulfilled. And as for you, Sam, my wish is that you will always love her completely, honestly, passionately. The past is our past. Here is to a new future." Bill's slow drawl ended, and he sat back down, slow as in all his motions.

Sookie dabbed away a tear, watching him sitting there by Stella, watched him clasp her hand and say a few words, as she smiled at the bride.

But the greatest surprise still waited. Towards the end of the night, a tall man with almost unearthly blonde hair stepped forward. He seemed to radiate serenity and power. Everyone's eyes gravitated to him, towering, a kind of simmering beauty, a seeming fragility masking his wondrous strength. Sookie's eyes widened as she took in the old and wise face. Niall Brigant had come to wish his great-granddaughter good luck. He stepped up to the table and held his hand out. She gulped and gingerly took it. A surge of feeling, exhilaration, overpowering joy ran through her and Sam's face froze in wonder. Niall's skin literally shone, and Sookie looked down. She was too, a glowing, golden aura around her. She looked up in amazement.

"The fairy community salutes one of us," he said, his voice rolling like an ocean, thundering like a black storm. "Your days will be happy. There may be turmoil, there may be danger. But I can assure you, love always wins out. And so it will for you and Mr. Merlotte." He released her hand, and a breeze seemed to blow through the hall. Sookie blinked and he was gone, the tingling throughout her body the only reminder of him.

Tara was speechless, Sam was beaming, and Bill was smiling a contented smile. The shape shifter spoke up. "Could you do that at Christmas?" An uneasy chuckle ran through, the crowd still stunned by the supernatural show. Sam hugged her tight. "You're absolutely amazing," he whispered to her, before kissing her. "I have a treat for the last dance." He gestured to the DJ and took her hand. "You see, I've told you so often that I'll love you forever, but I'll need Randy Travis to back me up."

And as the first lines of "'Forever and Ever Amen" played, Sookie turned to her husband. "You remembered from that little chat a few weeks back?"

"Of course, gal. It's a good last dance song." As they swayed to the music, Sam looked over her shoulder. "You owe somebody five bucks."

Sookie twirled her head around. Sure enough, Jason and Tara had their lips locked in a corner, the cup still in her hand. "Oh boy," she chuckled.

"How long did this bun take, gal?" He ran a finger though her hair.

"About an hour. You like it?"

"Yep. It's darn cute, love." He whispered in her ear, "But I'm afraid it doesn't have much longer to go. Mind if we head out? I'm getting tired and, well, I want to give you a good time before the long long plane ride tomorrow."

She arched an eyebrow. "We could probably manage that. We'll sneak out, like two teenagers." She giggled. "Run to the elevator…"

Sam nodded. "Hey, Laffy!"

The vampire perked his head up. Sam explained, "We're off for the night. Make sure no one passes out, allright?" Sam winked.

Laffy nodded. "Y'all best get going. Arlene's in the bathroom, but I think she has another ten minutes of 'So happy blah blah' for yous."

Sure enough, Sam and Sookie half snuck out, sliding out the door. They raced to the elevator, half falling in, her arms around him, the two newlyweds kissing in the corner and giggling. The door opened, down the hall, he fumbled for the key (Sookie's teasing hand didn't help his focus), through the door, and they sprawled out on the bed, laughing from excitement and the rush. It had been such a long day, he noted as Sookie yawned. Now, they were finally alone, quiet at last.

"How's the gift?" he asked, touching her hairline.

"I've been so happy with everything; it hasn't bothered me at all." She sighed. He raised up on his elbows.

"That dress is gorgeous on you, gal. So is it going in a closet or folded neatly somewhere?"

"I'm not sure. I'm keeping it just as it was today, I know that."

"Good idea, Sooks." He grinned and kissed her nose.

"I have another idea for right now," she breathed.

"Oh yeah, darling?"

"Yep." She grinned and kissed him on the lips, a little peck then a longer, hungrier kiss. He felt her hands work on the tie.

"Well then, let me help you, wifey…" His hand slid over the dress.

She giggled again in his ear, her voice full of laughter, love, and lust as she pulled him down to her…


	10. My Little Darling Is a Firecracker!

**Here's the honeymoon. Chapter three, the first time Sam and Sookie have sex, was lemony goodness. _This _is a grapefruit. This is the hottest thing I think I've ever written, and it's hot. Quite _juicy _as you'll see...**

**My Little Darling's a Firecracker!**

Sookie sighed, waking up but still mostly asleep. She and Sam had had sex in celebration the night before, but the long day meant they hadn't the energy for anything hotter than usual, and that they had both fallen asleep quickly holding each other. Now she was stretching out, feeling the soft sheets, the cool air of the room, the empty spot beside her, the smell of bacon…

_Bacon?!_ She jerked her eyes open to find Sam holding out a plate covered in eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Good morning." He smiled knowingly. "Hope you don't mind, I ran off to the continental breakfast. It's really good, and between yesterday and our doozy of a flight in a few hours, I want you to eat up, Sooks." He set it down on the stand, and held his arms out. "I'm ready for the beach." He had on a bright salmon colored Hawaiian shirt with palm trees all over, and he even had a pair of boxers with prints of coconuts. "Oh, one more thing." He reached around the corner and clicked on some sunglasses. "There!"

Sookie giggled, "Looks good, guy. So did you get anything else for the trip?" She slid out of bed, coming up behind Sam and hugging him, her chin on his shoulder.

"Yep. Your new bikini." He took out the soft, light blue material he had given her as a wedding gift, and she kissed his cheek as a thank you. "And I'm afraid that's all your clothes we can take."

"You'd love that, silly dog, wouldn't you?"

"You betcha. All right, there's the stuff you packed. I got the sun screen, shower lotion, KY jelly, the Pill that lets us bang like bunnies—"

"Wait, KY?" She had an intrigued look in her eye.

"I have _plans_ for us, gal." He grinned wide and turned to look up and down her nude form. She playfully crossed her arms to hide her chest.

"You'll have to wait for that. I have to get dressed—yes, I do—and then room service." She pointed to the plate. "Can't wait until the beach, love." She grinned and kissed him before getting dressed. The flight from Shreveport to Dallas to Honolulu would take a good nine hours, but he was planning to make the honeymoon worth it.

* * *

The weather in Hawaii was gorgeous. Sunshine, 75 degrees, a light breeze. The land shone a deep emerald, the beaches lined with white sand, the thick rainforest rising up the mountains. The Pacific water was an entrancing mix of sky blue, vibrant green, shimmering periwinkle…The honeymoon would be on Maui. Sam had found this resort on the north shore, and between his years of frugality and the vast "loan" from Maryann twenty years earlier, he was able to get a luxurious, well appointed suite.

"Whoa…" was Sookie's reaction as she slid her sunglasses off. She went from room to room, drinking in the sight. The suite was cozy yet ornate, warm colors everywhere, and plants too. "I think this is a rubber tree" Sam remarked as he poked the trunk. "'Cause an ant can't move a rubber tree plant," sang Sookie, and the couple giggled at the carefree feeling in the air. "So, how about that swim?" Sookie asked hopefully.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple was close together in a jacuzzi, sitting on the step. The two were the image of young love, cuddling and laughing. "Come here, love," Sam sighed, pulling her to him. Sookie sat down onto his lap, feeling the warm arms around her, Sam's lips kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kisses. The low lighting bathed everything in a warm glow; while overhead the stars shimmered and sparkled. Sookie turned her head slowly, feeling her husband's lips go across her cheek, along her jaw to her mouth, and as they locked lips, Sookie leaning back to reach him, his arms crossed over her stomach, pulling her in close to him.

She smiled contentedly, feeling the heat of his lips, his skin just a tad warmer than hers (shifters ran at 102), his fingertips tracing circles around her belly button. In the dim light, his eyes seemed to shine a deep blue, his ruffled hair so many shades of red. Sookie could taste the margarita still on his lips and feel his body starting to respond, his cock pressed below her, Sookie's weight putting a delicious pressure on it. She shifted slightly to wrap an arm around his neck, drawing a groan out of him.

"Oh, you like this, do you?" she teased, wriggling her hips. Through the swimsuits, Sam could feel the outline of her pussy against him, and his mind was running wild, thinking of what to do to the woman turning him on something powerful. He reached around her and started to turn her around.

"Face me, _chère_…" he breathed. Sookie grinned as she twirled around in the water and climbed up onto the steps on her knees, leaning forward to give Sam a heated kiss, their mouths opening, lips working together. Sam peered down his wife's sides to where her blue bikini vanished between her thighs, pressed tight against her as she stretched. [i]Mhmmm[/i] he groaned against her mouth, running his hand down her side. Along the wet fabric his fingertips went as she pressed herself to him, her hands in his damp hair, and her mouth on his lips, nose, and chin. His fingers slid down her bottoms, down to where he could feel the heat coming off her. He pushed the fabric aside and ran a finger along her folds, feeling how wet she was from the pool and her arousal. She reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Not—yet," she gasped, pulling his hand up. "I have a surprise (kiss) for you (peck)."

"Mmhmm, where love?" He kissed down her neck, her collarbone, his hand rubbed her breast through the bikini top.

"In the room—oh!" He pulled the top aside and his mouth found a nipple, already hard and so sensitive. She made little _uh uh oh uh_ noises in her throat as she rocked her hips, pressing her sex down on the hardness she felt in his trunks. His hands encircled the curves of her ass, feeling her body swaying, her breathing becoming more ragged as they ground together. She could feel the pressure in her hips increasing as his mouth played on her breast, could sense that he was getting close. She grabbed his face for a deep, long, lingering kiss and abruptly stood up. He sighed and rocked his hips up as he reached for her. But Sookie darted out of his reach.

"I told you, the room…" Her voice was husky with passion, and her eyes promised much more to come…

The two practically ran to the room, Sam holding a towel to mask his erection. As soon as the door closed, Sookie pressed him up to the door, a naughty gleam in her eye. "Stay, boy," she whispered, backing away. She held her hand up, showing the ring. "I'm not going anywhere now, Sam. You finally got little Sookie to yourself. And I say that deserves a treat."

She snapped her fingers and started swaying to a tune only she could hear. Sam licked his lips and watched for all his worth as his wife danced in front of him, seeing her back curve and her sides twist, her hips moving back and forth, the man entranced. She slid her hands up into her hair and closed her eyes, the image of Sam's lust, finally requited. His gaze danced upon her as she danced, her smooth skin, her belly button, the curve of her chest, the hypnotic expression on her face, the muscles in her legs flexing as she turned and spun.

The dreamy sight in front of him came close, Sookie brushing their lips together before she turned and pressed back into him. His stiff cock pushed against her butt, a sensation made exquisite when she rocked her hips, sliding a hand behind her to find his face, his mouth open in pleasure. Her skin seemed to sizzle beneath his touch, every feeling in his body focused on her hand against his cheek, her curves against his stiffness.

She drew back away from him, and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. "Open your eyes, sweetie," she implored. He obeyed and saw her reach behind her, her mouth open in a lustful grin. She undid the string, spun around, and Sam saw the fabric fall to the floor. She looked over her shoulder with what was simply a "Come fuck me" face as she slid down her bottoms, revealing the curves of her backside that had just been rubbing against him. She spread her legs a little, and the last piece of clothing on her fluttered down, as she nimbly stepped out of them.

She slowly spun around, letting Sam see her nude form. He had looked at her body with so much focus for so long before, but in this moment she seemed to be pure lust, eros incarnate. He drank in her form, his eyes trying to dart everywhere. Her eager face, the cute gap framed by her lips, her shoulders, the point of her breasts, her amazingly fit stomach, the patch of blonde above her thighs, the taper of her legs…

Sookie watched her husband stare at her, feeling the rush from doing something so sexy and smiling at his obvious reaction. She stepped towards him, taking in his pleasured face, the scruffy goatee she had grown to adore, his broad shoulders, the dark curls on his chest, the muscles in his arms from years of boxes and pitchers, the stocky cylinder of his torso on his sturdy legs. He reached out to her, and she took his hands, coming ever closer. She smiled and kissed his nose, lips, chin, down his neck…feeling the pectoral muscle beneath his skin, finding his sensitive nipple and flicking it (he groaned and pressed against the door). Down his chest, down his belly…His trunks bulged with his need for her to touch him, please him, she took his waistband…Down she pulled, his hands cupping his cock to help her get the clothing off. The swimsuit fell to his ankles and she took his hands, gently lifting them away.

"Let me…" she breathed, her hands taking his cock, her fingers feeling so small against the shaft. She grinned at Sam. "I love you, hubby, and here's your treat." She leaned forward and her lips wrapped around his head. _Oh!_ Sam bit his lip and clawed at the door, grabbing the handle. He moaned to show his appreciation as she bobbed her head forward, taking in more and more of him. "Yes, darling, that's it," he shuddered, feeling her hot mouth around him. Her lips wrapped around him as her tongue played on the shaft, his toes curling from the sensation. As she took him all in, he could feel his head going far back and down, then sliding back along her tongue to the seal of her lips, then back. Her hand came up to gently cup his balls, and he felt the surge coming.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm going—"

"Come for me, Sammy," she said before sliding her mouth back onto his cock again. The sharp tingling, tension, then the jerk of his release, Sam gasped out her name as he erupted, his hardness shuddering and jerking, his Sookie looking up with sheer lust in her eyes. She swallowed, kissing his tip gingerly and giving him a few more strokes to hear him sigh.

"Your turn," she breathed, standing up and walking to the bed. Sam could see her lower lips, plump and glistening wet, as she slid back onto the bed. He dropped to his knees, pulling her close, putting a hand on her mound. She cooed as he lowered his head, focusing on her protruding clit, tucked amidst the pink folds of her flower. His tongue flicked across her nub, and she rolled her head back. "Oh, Sammy, right there!" He smiled and traced figure eights right on the so sensitive flesh, her hips pressing up towards his mouth. His nose, as keen as a dog's, was bathing in her aroma, and her taste was enflaming his mind.

He wriggled the very tip of his tongue on her clit, taking two fingers and kneading her labia. Sookie sighed and moaned with the carnal rush, looking down past her heaving breasts to his blue eyes, watching him hold onto her hips to steady her as his mouth worked on her sex. He loved hearing her sigh from the pleasure he gave her; the rush was going right to his cock, hardening again from the stimuli. She clutched the bed spread and arched her back, pushing her pussy into his face. "Sam, God, keep it up!" He winked, but raised back up, earning a groan of frustration from Sookie.

"No love, I have something better in mind." He reached for the bottle of KY, squeezed some onto his fingers, and climbed up beside her. He gave her a long kiss, running his fingers around a nipple, down to her lower lips. _Mmmm_ she moaned as he slid the lubricated fingers between her folds. "Let's see if this works…"

"Honey, ooh, it's already (gasp) working!"

"You'll see," he whispered to the sighing woman. He arched two fingers and pushed inside of her. She arched her back and backed up when she felt the pleasurable entry, then about lost it when he slid his fingers all the way in. He had fingered her like this before, but this was deeper than his fingers had ever gone. He kissed her neck as his fingertips searched for a certain spot…Sookie's sharp gasp was the sign that he'd found it. "And now for the fun stuff," Sam whispered. She managed a lewd grin. His hand down in her hips pulled back then thrust forward, finding a rhythm that picked up speed. Her pussy was dripping by this point, a soft squish marking each forward push of his fingers. Sam was watching her face contorting in such pleasure, his cock hardening as he watched and listened and felt and smelled.

His hand sped up, Sookie's breathing delightfully raspy. Faster and faster his wrist pushed forth, pulled back, in and out of her hot depths. Sookie was squirming, moaning, her nipples hard as could be, her hand grasping the pillow, her skin slick with sweat. Sheer sexual delight was coursing through her, ravaging her, her release was building like an August thunderhead, stronger than she could remember, Sam's hand was almost a blur rocking her entrance, his fingers flying, ooh it was going to be good—

BANG. Sookie jerked her head back, her neck taunt as a powerful wave of orgasm thundered over her. Sam felt her walls contract around his fingers, her whole body shift up. She let out a warbling cry as he felt what he'd been waiting for, liquid spurting from her at each contraction. "Oh, oh shep-ah-herd! Hol-y fuck, Sam!"

As the liquid hit his hand, Sam's mouth turned up in a huge grin. One final groan and she flopped back down, panting like a marathoner. "Sam, no idea what you just did, but damn that was amazing," she got out.

"You're welcome, gal."

"Yep." She tugged on his shoulder. "I need you in me—" Before she got out "now" Sam had mounted her, hands by her shoulders. She nipped his nose playfully as she reached down, guiding him inside her. He thrust in, and she clung on tight, reveling in the tingling still throughout her body from the first orgasm and his body weight pressing her down into the soft mattress. She shut her eyes and laid her head in the crook of his neck, feeling the pleasure shiver through her with each thrust. Every nerve in her body seemed _alive_!

Sam was gasping by now, one hand in Sookie's hair, the other clasped under her back,his hair wild and sweaty. Her fingers were clutching his shoulder blades as they listened to each other's grunts and moans as they rocked together. The feel of her hot, slick pussy around his hardness was too much for Sam to hold out and he gasped. "N-now!"

She opened her mind completely and his emotions rushed right in, the satisfaction and growing release he was feeling coursing through the telepathy into her. She felt him push deep and firmly into her, tense up, shudder, then release deep inside her, the very tip of his cock erupting, the strange feeling of his semen rushing to his cock and her. The orgasm running through him ran through her too, bringing her up and over the edge, her legs wrapping tight around his, her hands clutching his shoulders, their mouths pressed together in a gasping kiss. Because of her telepathy they had discovered, his climax was always hers as well.

Sookie licked her lips, spacing towards the ceiling, focusing on the burst of energy that had ran through the bond, filling them, the arousal giving way to a deep relaxation. "Thank you, sweetie," she cooed at Sam. "That felt stronger than anything I've felt. Where'd you get that?"

Sam winked. "You know those Cosmos you kept in the bathroom? They came in quite, should I say, handy?"

Sookie smiled, wiped sweat off her brow and stretched her arms and legs. She took Sam's hand as he smiled back, the couple enjoying the peace and the warm ocean air…


	11. Sounds Like Life to Me

**Our lovebirds return from a (pleasurable) honeymoon to little Bon Temps, and find a few surprises waiting for them. The title song is about how life throws you curve balls and you have to keep on going. Most of the surprises are happy, but one is bizarre.**

**Sounds Like Life to Me**

Through thick sunglasses, the Monroe Airport is a dark and distorted place. But Sam and Sookie Merlotte were all grins. He was in a loose beach shirt, khaki shorts, and her curves were hidden by a flowing sundress. She smiled and kissed his fingers that had so recently given her such pleasure…

Tara and Jason were at the gate waiting. Sookie hugged her friend close as the guys patted shoulders, and a round of "heys" and "welcome backs" went up. Tara scanned Sookie up and down. "Damn girl, you're glowing. What'd Sam do to you?!" Sookie grinned and winked, and Tara raised her eyebrows. "Whoa, gal, no details."

The telepath cocked her head. "How'd life back here go?"

"Good" said the friend a bit too curtly. Sookie gave her a strange look and reached right for her mind.

_Don't mention I'm sleeping with her brother—ah fuck I know that face, we're busted._

Sookie turned to the guys, who were watching puzzled. "Jason? When did you and her start up?"

He had a brief guilty look before he figured out Sooks meant Tara. "The reception."

Sam piped up. "So you hooked up that night?"

Jason looked around and whispered, "No, we, uh, snuck off right aftfer you two snuck off."

Sam let out a little whoop. "Both Stackhouses were having fun, then." He grinned at Sookie's glare. "Hey, a double date anytime?" he wondered out loud.

Tara shook her head. "I don't know what this thing with Jason is, but we aren't on dates—"

"Yet," Jason piped in, and Sookie arched her eyebrows. Her brother was thinking about going out on actual dates with the same woman on different nights?_ I'm impressed!_

"We better get going," Sam gestured. "A round at the bar for us all?"

Arlene was holding bar when the couple came in. She waved her hands and everyone broke out in cheers and more than a few wolf whistles. It was bright day out, so Laffy was asleep, but Terry was in the kitchen. "Hey S-sam, Sookie. How'd i-it go?"

"Good, Terry, really good. Hawai'i's gorgeous." She rolled her eyes and sighed as she thought back to the islands."

"Yep, did a little rolling on the beach as a dog," Sam said as he got the bottles. "Best five days of my life.

Arlene hugged the newlywed with a big aww. _Wish Terry'd think about a vacation. Our kid is driving us nuts and---_ Sookie zoned her out (Arlene was always ragging about something) and focused on Tara. "So gal, if you and Jason ever want a double date…"

"We'll see, Sooks. Besides it's probably too quick after your wedding for us to—"

Sookie knew Tara was worried about something by the way she talked. "Come on Tare, let's talk in the office." She slid the door closed and took Tara's hand.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong. I'm bound to hear it anyways."

Tara leaned in and whispered. "He's a _werewolf_, right?"

"Were-panther, but that's nothing to be afraid of."

"So at the full moon—"

"He does shift but he has an enclosure he spends the night in. He's never attacked anyone, Tara, and Sam's been around him at the full moon."

"Sam has?"

"Remember Andy's toast?" Sookie smiled. "Besides, Sam can turn into basically anything, not just a panther."

"I guess I'm leery of the whole supernatural thing. I mean, Maryann, then Franklin Mott…"

"I understand, gal. I've gone through some awful things out there, vampires, werewolves, fairies, witches, it's a weird world we're in. But life is all about taking the next step, figuring out what you want and going for it. I want a stable life with a man who loves me, and well…" She held up her ring.

Tara cocked her head. "Holy hell, Sam screwed some sense into you!"

"Tara!" The two friends hugged, laughing at Tara's boldness. "So don't be intimidated by the whole werepanther thing. Aside from the full moon, he has to concentrate to shift. It's a lot like Sam, although Sam for some reason hates werewolves."

"I've had some awful experiences with them, love," Sam said as he came in to get a key. "Jason's the first good were I've really known. Hey, Tare, seen the storage key?"

Sookie reached in a drawer. "I set it in—here!" She gave him the key. "If you want, I could try ordering your desk, hon."

"Sure, Sooks. Besides, it's our desk now."

"I know."

"I'm getting back to the bar, let you lovebirds be." Tara slipped out.

Sam watched her go, and spoke up. "Everything's coming full circle, you realize? Jason and Tara have had this chemistry for as long as I've been here, and now they're striking something up. We clicked the day you walked in here, and now my ring's on your finger. I spent twenty-three years running from myself, and now the town knows I shape shift."

"Yeah, it's like fate," Sookie teased. "But seriously, Bill has found a new love, Jess and Hoyt are considering turning, Arlene and Terry have a kid, Andy's sheriff, this whole town's changing."

"Makes you wonder what the future holds for us."

"Yep," Sookie said. "And there's something else I'd like sometime." Her brown eyes fixed on his.

* * *

The little light swung uneasily. The group pulled chairs out and sat down. There was a chill in the barren room, the floor unyielding concrete. The one window showed a blasted landscape, vast and empty. The leader was a tall, graceful woman with a cold gleam to her eyes. "So, any updates on the target?"

"He has wed her," said the informant. "So there's the risk of a pregnancy. That'll complicate things."

"Fuck," muttered the woman. "We need to act before that happens. How soon can we put the plan in implement?"

"Soon, ma'am. We need to get the necessary supplies for a holding up here. Right now, everything is mud. We must wait for the heavy freezes so the planes can land. Two months till then…we're looking at early November?"

"Sounds reasonable. And is he still at the bar?"

"Yes, and she is still a waitress. They personally close up as well."

The woman cackled. "Good boy Sam. Revenge is almost ours. He's playing her right into our hands."

* * *

A few weeks later, Jess poked her head around the corner. Sam had a nicer shirt on, and Sookie was in her longer blue dress. "Up to something…" she muttered and walked forward.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Jase and Tara are double dating with us," Sam explained as he grabbed the checkbook.

"Ooh fun, can Hoyt and I come?"

"Chère?" Sam looked to Sookie.

"Get ready quickly and you can, I guess; never had a triple date before."

"'Woohoo!" the eternal teenager cheered. She sprinted to the basement door and yelled down. "Hoyt, get ready right now! We got a date!"

"I thought we were going out tomorrow!" yelled the distant voice.

"Nah, tonight! Hurry up!" The redhead shook her head. "Darn mortals—sorry guys. I'll go freshen up." And she sped down the stairs.

"How does a vampire freshen up?"

"I don't know; neither Bill nor Eric ever did anything they called freshening up." Sookie flipped her phone on to see the time. "Oh crap, we're supposed to be there in twenty minutes. Jess!"

The red blur shot back up. "Yep? Hoyt's coming up." The heavy footsteps came up and Hoyt nodded to Sooks and Sam, still dragging a comb through his hair. "We're ready," Jess said.

"Good. We're running late," the shifter grumbled.

The date started off smoothly, the three couples idly chatting about customers at the bar, how the summer wasn't as hot as most, the election…

"VRA's about to pass," Tara remarked. "One more state. So what'll that do for you, Jess?"

"It means Hoyt and I could get married if we wanted to. But we're probably going to pass on the whole shebang. Besides, Maxine and a wedding? We'd never ever get a moment's peace. Besides, we don't want to be an old married couple," the teenager ran on.

"Sooks and I do just fine," Sam pointed out. "Although the whole mortality thing's different…"

Jess took a drink of the TruBlood. "Yeah, speaking of that, Hoyt and I decided I'm going to turn him." She touched his neck, the gesture becoming common for a turning. Sookie smiled and Tara scowled before catching herself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frown. I've just seen the bad side of vampires without any of the good Sooks here has had. Jase here and I, we're both a little shook up from everything still." Sookie knew she was referring to the whole Crystal mess with Jason. Tara shook her head. "But come on, we're having a triple date. Let's have a good time. How about the old married couple?"

"Life's good," Sam said and Sookie smiled.

"Any news?" Tara asked, and Sookie gave her a quick _you hinting at something?_ look.

"Uh, I swatted a fly one day, couldn't find Sam, and about flipped," she said. A chuckle went through the table. "We're going to go with things, nothing specific in mind. I might be reorganizing the bar office, little things like that."

Jason leaned forward. "Any kids someday, Sooks?"

"Jason, we've been married a _month_. Not any time soon." As she spoke the words though, Sookie knew that wouldn't be the case. She and Sam had been discussing this sort of thing. At 28, she still had a good ten plus years, but both she and Sam wanted to settle down to a life—with kids. The main thing worrying her was Sam's admission that shifter mixes didn't carry well. But she had done some research on her own, and found out the fae blood in her would protect a child. When she had told him, he'd grinned, and the pills had gone in the trash, so she guessed they were trying…

"Uh oh," Jess said, snapping Sookie out of her reverie to caught sight of _him_. Eric Northman was striding towards them, a prominent envelope in his arm. Sam stood up. "Everything all right?"

The Viking gestured. "Sookie, shifter, I need to discuss something in private."

Sookie looked worried and Sam took her arm. "All right."

Eric took them outside, around a corner, and slid a piece of paper out. "There is a group that has come to my attention. Jessica brought me the shifter union's letter, and I did some investigating on my own. There is a rogue shifter group that seems to be out of Thunder Bay, in Ontario."

"Canada?" Sookie was getting more and more confused.

"I'll cut to the quick. There are signs this Canadian group is planning something in the American South. Where, I could not discover. But as they have sent a vaguely menacing letter to you, and Sam's a shifter, I am worried for their intentions. Sookie, stay sharp until I find out what is happening. I have dispatched Chow to Thunder Bay to find out more. I do not have a good instinct about this. Stay close to each other, and I will carefully watch over you both." He gave the folder to Sam.

"Good luck." And he was gone. Sookie looked at her husband, fear on her face.

"What the _hell_?"

"I'll read this when we get home. For now, we keep our heads up." He hugged her tight. "I will never let anything happen to you. Hold on to that."

The days went by, then weeks. Eric stayed quiet, occasionally sending little notes like "no news." Slowly, the couple's anxiety faded. Jason and Tara were dating now, and the bar busy with the summer crowd. And at night, Bill would sit on the Stackhouse porch, his eyes watching, protecting….

Sookie decided quickly that this group be damned, she was living her life. Sam was a bit more hesitant, but a few long talks with his wife, and they agreed to move forward. Their pasts had enough pain for the both of them, right now they had each other. They had their future in their hands.

**Next chapter: Quickie, joy, shock. This story's about to take a somber twist...**


	12. Love Remembers

**Poor Sookie and Sam are about to have what should be one of the best moments of their lives. But that moment is necessary to save them. This chapter, they swing between extreme joy and great fear. Next chapter is the darkest this story will get. The song for this chapter is a tear jerker, as all Sam and Sookie will have for a chapter or two is their memories...**

**Love Remembers**

By late summer, the warning had lost its impact on the Merlottes. They had emailed the main D.C. group, which denied any suspicious activities from the Canadians, and the weeks of "no news" notices were starting to be an inside joke with the couple.

Chow returned in August, and brought a letter with him. Sam and Sookie had read it carefully, and the letter explained that they were in no harm, the Canadian group was organizing ties with shifters who wintered in Florida, and the earlier warning was based on a misunderstanding.

"I don't buy it," Lafayette said as he scanned it. "This sounds too much like politician bullshit."

Sookie sighed in exasperation. She had had enough of this little game. "That's it, we head up there and meet this group ourselves and figure out what the hell is happening here."

Lafayette shook his head. "_Eric_ has a bad feeling about this. You know what it takes to rattle him?"

"I was his lover for several months, I know that man inside and out." (Laffy rolled his eyes. _Sure you do, Sookie_.) "He'll come with me, I'm sure. I just have to ask him."

Eric Northman arched his eyebrows and cocked his head at Sookie. She had come all the way to Shreveport to ask him _that?_

"You want to confront these people?" He shook his head. "I've found some suspicious things about them. I read through Chow's notes. This group has been sending flights into the Canadian Arctic, beyond any towns or villages. Up there, only Odin knows what is happening. This group has been advocating a shifter justice system like humans have, warning of vigilante actions until then."

"So we're dealing with some nutsos who have half-baked ideas?" Sookie scowled.

"Perhaps not. The woman in charge of organizing these flights, you'll recognize her name. _Harriet Pelt_."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Pelt? Any relation to Debbie?"

"Her younger sister," Eric replied. "This group is planning something beyond the law's reach, talks of vigilante justice, and you killed the leader's flesh and blood. If you go, I am accompanying, and I will not let you out of my sight."

Sookie nodded. "Any other thing I should know?"

"Yes. I have to ask a very personal question, Sookie, and you have to be honest here."

"Okay…."

"Are you considering having a child?"

"Perhaps. Why?" She said it with an edge in her voice.

"Sookie, now's not the time to get defensive…This group is fanatic about preserving the shifter population. A child of yours would be half-shifter, and could give you shifting grandchildren. If this group met you and you were carrying a potential half-shifter, they would not harm a hair on your head."

Sookie thought for a moment, _I do want kids but it's so soon, and if something does happen, I want any child to be safe…damn this group, putting me in this spot, it's like I'm a damn breeder for them to get more shifters…hey, wait a minute here…_

"So you want me to get pregnant _just in case?_ Eric…"

"Sookie, you know I have your best interests in mind. I also know you want children with Sam. With me there, this group would not do a thing to you. With a child, the radicals would be the ones with a dilemma."

Sookie twisted her mouth. "Let me think."

Sam was waiting outside Fangtasia for her.

"How'd it go, love?"

"He'll come with us. But he wants me knocked up."

He jerked around. "He said that?"

"Well, he said (she dropped her voice and imitated his slow drawl) 'I highly encourage you to consider having a child.'"

Sam grinned. "But that's what we wanted, right?"

"Sam, you don't understand…" His smile vanished.

"Understand what? Sweetie, I know you hate being told to do things—"

"Sam, I'm just sick of this whole supernatural mess. The one chance I get to have a halfway normal family, and I gotta zoom up to freakin' Canada to see what the hell a group wants that I've never even heard of!"

Sam frowned and started the car. "We can talk later," he said curtly.

"Sammy, don't get mad…I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "For what, love?"

"For bringing this whole damn mess on you."

"But the group is shape shifters and I'm a shifter. Shouldn't I be the one they're after?"

"This group wants to _protect_ shifters. What would they want from you? I'm the one that killed Debbie Pelt. I'm the one they want." Her eyes got wide. "Shepherd of Judea, revenge! They want to—"

He grabbed her tight. "They will not harm a hair on your head. I won't let them. Honey, I don't mind dealing with stuff like this." He turned her face so he was looking right into her big brown eyes. "Whatever happens, I love you far too much to stand idly by this time. Just one glimpse, and I'll turn into a bear and go grizzly on their asses."

Sookie giggled a little, but still frowned. "I'm so worried, Sam. So worried."

He brushed her hair, smelling her scent. "I swore for better and for worse, gal. I won't back out of the worse."

Sookie nodded. "Eric's plan makes a lot of sense if you think." She gulped. "I guess I'm going to be a mother."

As she unlocked the door, Sookie turned to Sam, curious about something. "Just how strong is your nose?"

"About the same as a dog's, love. Except you won't catch me on a fire hydrant."

"So I know you can sense when I'm having my, um, period…" Sam nodded. "So can you sense anything else about me?"

"Yeah, I can usually tell if you've ate anything spicy or garlicky or that sort recently. I can tell the hormones when you're ovulating, so we sort of never needed birth control. And if you do become pregnant, I'll be able to tell within a few days."

"Strange…Is that why you like sniffing my hair?"

"Yep. I'm checking to see if you're still you, Stellaluna." They shared a smile as they walked in. Sookie sank onto the couch and reached for her husband's hands.

"After tonight, hold me, OK?" His arms snaked around her.

As his gal curled up against him, Sam spaced out the window. He had given up hope of being a father until he and Sookie had been wed, but this new plan seemed so risky…

* * *

In mid-September (three weeks later), his nose picked up her changing scent. "Sookie," he whispered as soon as they were alone, "If you want a child, the next few days is when we should act."

She nodded. "OK. Sam, I should tell you about this dream I had."

"All right…" he said warily.

"I was in a dark room, maybe the spare bedroom, and it was dark. And I had this evil feeling around me, like something bad was about to happen." Sam's face went pale as he listened. "But, I walked around the corner and saw a crib. And I heard a baby crying. And the evil feeling vanished. Instead, I felt this big wave of, like, that everything would be good. Sam, I think I had a premonition that a child would _protect_ me."

"From what?"

"From whatever's going to happen, I guess." She hugged him close. "I want this, Sam."

He looked into her expression, full of yearning and hope, and smiled. "All right."

* * *

About a week after her dream, Sam noticed the smell of her skin was changing. The next evening, right before dinner rush, he gestured her to their office. She opened her mouth to ask a question—but he shushed her, "I'm onto something." He pulled her to him and breathed in along her neck, an action eerily reminiscent of a vampire. But while a vampire would have fangs out, Sam's eyes and mouth were closed, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. The scent was strong and different, an unmistakable aroma from her that meant only one thing. He had smelled it often before, and now his heart was racing and a smile starting on his face. Sookie looked up slightly puzzled, and then her eyes got wide. Sam was beaming, all worry gone from his mind. "You're pregnant, sweetie."

Little did they know how chillingly accurate Sookie's dream was.

Sookie practically pranced out of the office, a huge grin on her face. Tara spotted her. The first time in a month that Sookie had been the picture of joy, so this meant something big.

"Sooks, I'm guessing something really good is happen—" Her eyes got wide, looked from Sam to Sookie, then she grinned.

"We're having a baby," Sam's voice drawled. The next sound was a shattering cup as Arlene's mouth dropped open and her tray fell.

"Hot damn, Sam, I'm gonna be an uncle?!" Jason looked like a kid on Christmas, the werepanther darting out of his seat to hug his sister and order a Bud for Sam. Sookie smiled and touched her (still flat) belly right as she was hit with Arlene's wail of joy as the older waitress grabbed her close and blabbered over and over ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. Sookie was all smiles and blushing, thrilled at the news. Not even Arlene's rapid-fire blur of advice could water down Sook's excitement. "Sweetie, I'll get you all my books and I know this great doctor in Alexandria—"

In that moment, new life within her, joyous friends all around, that was bliss.

Eric took the news in stride. Jessica stood in front of him, waiting for his words. "Give her my congratulations. We leave for Thunder Bay in mid November, as the first two months are rough for shifters. Come the start of December, we will have put this riddle to rest. Sookie needs this peace."

* * *

The light came back on in the concrete room. The tall, thin woman asked, "Our informant hasn't given us any news, and I have a feeling the target wants children and will act soon. How quickly can we act?"

"Start of November, Harriet. That is when we attack."

Harriet Pelt smiled. "Good."

A man spoke up. "You keep saying if the woman is pregnant, everything is messed up. What do you mean?"

"The child would have shifter blood. We could not harm it. We get her before that happens, everything goes smooth. We catch her afterwards, we have to decide whether to try holding her until the child is born, or just giving up. We have come too far to retreat now. The plan must go forward."

**Next chapter: November.**


	13. Here Comes Goodbye

**Sorry about the delay. I have a speech I was planning for a school event, and this chapter was tough to write. But I should have several chapters up in the next few days. Here, disaster strikes.**

**Here Comes Goodbye**

The light clicked on. The woman sat nervously, terrified of the shadows. A tall blonde man stepped forward and grinned, showing two long fangs. She was one of the regulars at the bar, a "booth sticker" as Laffy called them. Now, she was a traitor to the Merlottes, and Eric loathed traitors.

"How long have you been informing the Canadian group?" His voice thundered, an edge of steel.

"T-Two years. Since Soo—" He glared sharply. "Mrs. Merlotte broke up with the vampire. I was supposed to track what she did, if she ever did anything a shifter group would find interesting."

"And did you report anything…_interesting?_"

"The re-relationship with Sam. Especially the wedding. But that's the last I've told them."

Eric flashed to within a few inches of her face, his eyes fixed on hers. The woman's mind unraveled like a candy wrapper for him, the glamour cutting right through her defenses. "The last report you sent."

"That they were married, honeymoon in Hawaii, and she wants kids."

"Good, good. What are they planning?"

"Revenge. She killed her sister. Revenge is coming." The informant cackled and Eric drew back scowling.

"When will this revenge be?"

"I don't kn—" Eric's eyes flashed on her again. "When the tundra freezes on the island."

"Island?"

"Far to the north. When the tundra freezes, that is when…"

But Eric could not get a date out of her.

* * *

"Hey _chère_," Sam whispered into Sookie's ear, his stubble against her long blonde locks. "How're you doing today?"

"I'm good, sweetie. Bit tired." She smiled back. "But I'm getting awfully queasy…"

Arlene popped in, "Tired's a good sign. And don't worry about the nausea. Morning sickness always hits at five weeks. Well, it did for me but Carol had it at three, but Jane never had it, just plan for five weeks anyway." And she ran off to another table.

Sookie giggled. "At least I'll never lack for advice. I think her and Tara have a contest to see who deserves to get called 'aunt' more."

"I'm still getting used to the whole 'center of town gossip' part." Her husband smiled. "When do you want the crib hunt?"

"Maybe the sixth month? Shifters are nine months like other people, right?"

"Some can go thirteen, fourteen months, love."

Sookie's expression was picture-worthy. "I'm kidding with you. Purebred shifters, it can be ten months. But since the baby's half shifter, it'll be the usual nine months. And nine months from the end of August is the end of May. So we'll have a summer baby."

"And you'll need a maternity coat," pointed out Tara from the bar, who then mimicked an extremely pregnant woman waddling about.

Sookie watched her, laughing. "I'm praying I don't get that bad."

Arlen went by again. "You'll be a beach ball on legs, sweetie. But you have good hips for birthing. Ain't that right, Sam?" (He nodded.) "But don't worry, Sooks. You won't show until New Year's or so, maybe even a bit later."

Sookie nodded. "Okay." She leaned back and sighed. "I still can't believe this is actually happening."

Sam grinned. "Hey, I've always thought about what being a dad would be like; never thought I'd get the chance though." He glanced towards the calendar. "Tomorrow's a week since Halloween. So we leave for Thunder Bay in two weeks. You'll be up to it, gal?"

She nodded. "I'll bring a lot of crackers, I'm sure. Seriously, I am getting to the bottom of this mess." But the mess was already around them.

* * *

Eric Northman was looking at a weather map online, noting a large cold front about to hit the Canadian Arctic. A sentence caught his eye. _The tundra of the western Baffin and Banks Islands region has completely frozen, the permafrost covered by the seasonal ice_.The informant's voice came back to him. _When the ground freezes…_ The vampire's eyes widened. "Oh no," and he was gone.

That night, as Sam locked the front door, he caught wind of something strange. He sniffed the air. Two unfamiliar scents were nearby, two unknown men.

"Hello?" He called out. "Anyone there?"

"Sam Merlotte?" One of the men stepped forward.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I help you with som—" A bag slid over his face. _What the hell?!_

"Get the cord!" the voice shouted. Sam focused on Dean's image and felt himself changing, twisting free…

"He's shifting!" A savage blow sent pain coursing through his head. He saw the paws flicker into hands on the ground…_No, I must get free…_ He wriggled out of the grips and ran on all four paws for his life. But the shuffling was right behind. Another blow, then a rag was shoved in his face. _Chloroform?_ was his last thought…

Bill Compton jerked awake. Since Sam had taken his blood to kill the maenad, the vampire and the shifter were closely linked. In that moment, Bill had felt the wave of fear and shock from Sam. Quickly, he was dressed, hurrying to the bar. _His smell is still strong…_

Sookie Merlotte woke up, an awful dream stirring her. She had seen Sam's smiling face, then he had slid backwards away from her, holding his arms out. Sudden cold had enveloped her, and he had disappeared into a cloud of white—as a wolf howled. She looked around, her heart racing. _I need to know he's all right. Gran used to have these dreams._ She slid slippers on, gathered her robe around her and hurried out to her car.

Bill looked about in front of the bar, finding the shifter's scent. It led off to a parking spot, the smell of exhaust still strong.

"What happened?" Eric's voice demanded. The two vampires eyed each other warily, the dust still settling at the old vampire's feet.

"Sam has been taken," Bill intoned. Eric breathed in the air, carefully smelling.

"This spot? The car smells of airplane exhaust. The airport."

"Stay here for Sookie," Bill growled, then he was gone before the Viking could retort.

The telepath zoomed down the road, Sam not picking up. She was getting more and more worried, and the sight of Eric looking forlorn in the parking lot was only worse. She leaped out of the car.

"Where is he?"

Eric seemed to peer right through her, and spoke words that filled her with dread. "I do not know. Compton has gone to the airport—"

As quick as he'd ever seen her move she was in the car pulling out, zooming down the road. Ever one to take a bad situation in careful stride, Eric followed.

Bill slid out through the bushes to the edge of the concrete, abuzz from the vampiric speed. A small plane was sitting crookedly on the runway, engines droning. Bill could make out a team of people boarding the plane, a large box between them. And the box was _shaking._

"Watch the damn box, Charley! Permanent harm to the man, and we're out of jobs. Got that—Wha?"

Charley turned around right into Bill's face. The vampire smiled, playing along.

"I'm a cargo inspector, and I am aware your package seems to be moving?"

"Uh, yeah, I jostled it," Charley bluffed.

"Oh did you? What was the 'scratch on the man' comment for then?" Bill walked around the loaders to stand by the box, maintaining his poise.

"It's a mannequin for a department store."

"And you came from Canada to retrieve it?" Bill questioned. The vampire sniffed, instantly detecting Sam's scent. The men looked at each other, and Bill acted. He flipped the top off, the man inside grabbing for the side.

"Hey—" Charley yelled before Bill's push sent him sprawling.

"Sam, hurry!" The shifter caught sight of a crow flying ahead. A new black bird flapped past Bill up out of reach. Bill smiled as he imagined the look on his love's face when her husband got home—sharp pain rippled through his shoulder, the vampire falling to his knees. Bill grimaced and yanked the sharpened stick out, giving his attacker a deadly look.

"Shift, Pete!" Charley shouted. Pete vanished, another crow zooming up. Bill turned his attention to Charley, advancing on the terrified man. But a scream interrupted him. Bill jerked his head to see Sookie clasped against the fence, several hundred feet away but her voice carrying. Bill looked around, taking in the plane, engines roaring, the two crows diving and attacking each other in the air, Sookie falling to her knees over there, the man on the ground pulling a gun....

Just as Charley lowered the gun towards the distant woman, Bill flashed down, the man's wrist snapping, the gun flying. The vampire grabbed his shirt, pulling him up. "Where are you going?" The man laughed and disappeared, a black crow flapping in Bill's face and up.

Away from the runway, Sookie was suddenly grabbed away from the fence. She screamed in panic at the strong arms. "Quiet, Sookie!" Eric's voice commanded. She crumpled, nauseous from being two months pregnant and scared witless. Eric watched her, a concerned scowl appearing on his face, jerking back when shots rang out at the plane.

The shots had been straight up from the tail of the plane, and one nicked the lead crow's wing. He fell sharply to Earth, just managing to halt his fall in time. Bill reached out and grabbed the petrified bird—Sam in shifter form—but the other two birds descended on his face. Bill put his hands up to shield his eyes--and crow Sam fell through his fingers, a hand flashing forward to grab him. The two attacking birds suddenly stopped and flew back to the plane, where a third man, tall and burly, was holding on to crow Sam. In his other hand, he had a pistol pointed at Bill.

"Wood bullets. One step and you are gone. Now what's this?" He tossed the bird hard against the metal wall of the fuselage. The bird flopped down, and shifted back into battered Sam. He opened his eyes, gazing at Bill.

"Save Sookie," he gasped.

"Let's go, now!" shouted the man with the gun. He smiled sickeningly at Bill as the plane began to speed up, the back hatch closing. The vampire watched, helpless, as the plane accelerated. Down the ramp it went, faster and faster, the plane flew up, the lights disappeared into the night.

Sookie sobbed into the grass. _Please Lord, this isn't happening, I'll jerk awake, Sam's right here beside me, right? Right?!_ But only the damp grass and two vampires' voices met her, the world a cold denial of Sam's presence. She was shaking, pleading, retching, shivering…Her hands instinctively closed over her stomach as every emotion in her seemed to drain right out of her, shatter into a thousand slivers, into pieces as small as nothing, nothing that made any sense, senseless against the panic and the horror. _He's gone, please God, bring him back!_

Bill and Eric were looking at papers they had pulled out of Charley's jacket. In particular, a map of Baffin Island showed a complex on a northern bay. "Implement here," the label read. "Is this where he is?" Bill wondered aloud.

"One way to know," Eric drawled. "We follow." He turned back to Sookie. "It doesn't compute, a shifter group wanting to harm a shifter."

"Sookie? I know the leader is Debbie Pelt's sister, but all this trouble?"

"No,' Eric answered. "Sam is bait. Sookie is a vessel. I believe this group wants the child."

**Part 13: Eric explains his logic, Sam meets Harriet Pelt, Sookie crosses the border...**


	14. No Address in the Stars

**We left off with Eric suggesting the child is the group's goal. But the time for ideas is past. Now is the time for action. Yet the vampires are bound to night, and four thousand miles stretch between the warmth of Bon Temps, Louisiana and the savage cold of the Canadian Arctic. The title song, by Caitlin and Will, captures the mood of this chapter.**

There's No Address in the Stars

"The child?" Bill asked, his tone hinting at impatience with Eric's theories.

"To me, if they wanted Sam they would have acted before he got this family. If it was Sookie, likewise she would have been taken care of by now. But putting this plan in action just now, two months in, suggests the real target is her child."

"What the hell would they want with my baby?" Sookie rasped from the other side of the fence. Her bottom lip quivered and she fought off another wave of terrified sobbing. She wiped her eyes. "Why me?"

Bill looked like something deep inside him was tearing, the sight of Sookie in extreme emotional pain crushing him as well. Eric was hard at thought for a moment, then he explained. "The fae blood."

"I'm a quarter fae! The baby has just a teeny bit of faeness. Is my blood that special?"

"Yes," Eric intoned. "Fae blood safeguards against disease, against injury, strengthens development. Your child will be remarkably healthy, but pure shifters have such trouble with pregnancies. Your heritage would cancel that."

"To hellfire with this milling about!" Bill said, exasperated. "We have the location of Sam. Now is when we act."

"Yeah!" Sookie piped in. "I want my husband back and to—" She grimaced at a passing blip of nausea. "Better now. And to kick the ass of whoever took him!" And she crossed her arms, glowering.

Eric grinned and gestured towards the main terminal building, and Sookie set off towards it. Bill had a worried expression. "I think she's being too headstrong. We don't know—"

"And I thought you knew Sookie Stackhouse," Eric shot back before following her. "I'll have a plane waiting for us well before daybreak. Bring a heavy coat," Eric snickered at Bill.

* * *

Sam wearily opened his eyes. A warm blanket was wrapped around him (still nude from shifting), but shivers went through him both from the cold metal of the plane and the intense gaze from one of his captors.

"Hey Charley, Lassie here's awake."

Sam groaned and rubbed his head. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Tell him, Pete," Charley said.

"Well, your wife pissed off my boss something terrible. So my boss is having you kidnapped to lure your wife way up into the Arctic where my boss will shoot your wife."

Sam blinked, not able to comprehend the awful sentence. "Shoot?"

The captor made a gun gesture. "Bang."

Sam started. "No, they can't do that! I won't—"

"Shut up."

"But she's—"

"Don't wanna hear it—"

"Pregnant!"

Pete drew close to Sam's face, the captive recoiling. "What did you say?"

"She's having a baby. Two months in." Sam saw Pete's face go pale and a flicker of hope crossed his mind. _Will they spare her? Please, Lord…_

Pete sank down wordlessly. He got out a large chunk of beef jerky. "Eat this."

Sam just stared right back. "Oh come on, nothing's wrong with it. See?" Pete bit off a corner and swallowed. "We don't want you starving before she gets up here."

Sam looked at the piece and went back to staring at a now uncomfortable Pete. "Where are we?" Sam's voice was gruff and hard, edged with anger.

"Somewhere around Churchill over Hudson Bay. You were out for a good nine hours."

"Hudson Bay?" Sam tried to think where that was, but his mind wouldn't work. Instead of any recollection of geography, all he could bring to mind was _her_.

"Northern Canada. Up here, ain't much."

Charley added, "Thousand miles to the complex. We'll be there in about three hours. How's Sam here?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" snarled the prisoner.

"We can read, _sir_." Charley waved a piece of paper sarcastically. "Your name, address, occupation, basically everything except the little fact you're a father-to-be, which sends our plans all to hell."

"And I will see my child, all of you be damned." The two captors exchanged looks, and Sam felt a surge of defiance, an urge tell the group to get blanked in the worse possible way, but since he was all alone in a small plane, he held his anger back. _Someone is going to get it good for this shit they're pulling._

* * *

"So Terry Bellefleur is keeping the bar in some semblance of order and Hamby and her man have the old Stackhouse place?" Sookie fluttered her eyes open to see Pam standing between the men, scribbling notes down. Sookie frowned as she remembered why she was here in a plane, the whine of the engines, a sinking feeling as she recalled the sight of Sam disappearing into the night…

"You alright, sweetie?" Pam wrapped her arms around Sookie in a wide hug. The telepath shivered from the cool embrace and wiped at a tear.

"No." Her voice was soft, her mood swinging back to helplessly crushed. Pam stroked her hair, cooing softly at the telepath and beckoning the men aside.

Pam dropped her voice so the human couldn't hear. "What kind of person goes after a pregnant woman? That's low even for mortals."

"Revenge is an ugly power, Pam. Remember Steve Newlin, what he did to her?"

"Yeah, and now she's in a new hell. Eric, are you sure you're making the right choice, having her come with us?"

"I am sure, Pam. This group seems to be using Sam as bait. Without the target coming to them, who knows what they would do to Sam."

"Still, Eric, I just hope we aren't leading the lamb to the slaughter here." She whispered the line, glancing at the pitiful figure hunched in a seat.

"I have confidence," Eric said in a _I know what I'm doing_ tone. Bill sighed.

"If I had only rushed forward I would have missed the wooden bullets, got him in time, but I am such a knave—"

"Compton, no one wants a vampire beating himself up. Stay strong for Sookie, got that?"

"Hey, let's save the attitude for the shifters." Pam put a hand on both men who glowered at each other. "Besides, shouldn't someone remind her about the daytime flights?"

Sookie was running through a thousand what-ifs when Eric kneeled in front of her and said her name.

"Can you focus on me?" Eric half ordered. "In half an hour we land in Winnipeg. We are crossing into Canada very soon. I have arranged for a were acquaintance to accompany you farther north during this coming day. Around three this afternoon is when you should reach Sam's location. This spot is far above the Arctic Circle and we're in November, so it will be dark when you land and we will emerge to help you. Repeat what I told you."

"Winnipeg, day soon, follow the were guy, it's dark up there, I'll be alone for several hours." She looked down. "I'm so scared. So scared." She crossed her arms over her stomach and rocked gently. "This were have a name?"

"Helene DeNuit. Ask her where the package is, she will say Baffin. That is how you verify her identity."

"Package is in Baffin," Sookie repeated.

"Good girl." Eric stood up, clasped her hand, and wished hr luck. The pilot (who they had picked up at the Memphis airport) dinged in to say dawn was appearing in the east and they were starting the descent. The three vampires gave Sookie a last look before sliding into their cases, the lids closing tight.

* * *

Sam Merlotte was hustled out of the plane into dim cold. The Sun was a reddish glow on the horizon, sinister gray clouds looming, ice chunks out in the bay.

"What—"

"Welcome to Baffin Island! Swimming pool's a bit chilly though." Charley's laughter grated his ears and Sam sank to his knees. "Whoa, up dog! We're all shifters. You change, I'll change and be right on your tail. We won't harm you if you play nice. So up!"

The shifter compound was a group of a few low buildings next to a wide, muddy river mouth into a bay. Craggy mountains loomed to each side. When Sam was brought in, a woman was waiting for him. She looked about thirty, tall and average build. If her face hadn't been in a gleeful sneer, she would have been pretty. But that sneer was all Sam could see. She held her hand out. "I'm Harriet Pelt. You must be Sam Merlotte."

"What the hell do you want from my family?" Sam said, wriggling against the captors.

Harriet cocked her head. "Family? As far as I know, you just have a wife—who murdered my sister."

"Yeah, well, she's expecting." Sam grinned as Harriet sat back down looking quite shocked.

"Pregnant? The killer is pregnant?"

"She's no killer—"

"Who shotgunned my sister, Merlotte? Never mind. How far along?"

"Two and a half months."

Harriet swore. "Well, Sam, looks like I have a change in plans. I'll kill two—"

Sam lunged at her in fury, yelling and clawing at her. The guards pulled him back but the enraged shifter twisted and struggled in their arms.

"Okay, I'll spare her life." Sam stopped writhing.

"Let us go."

"Hell no. I'm thinking, she has no shifter blood, right?"

"What the hell do you care?"

"Cut the attitude."

"Hell no—aah! All right!" The guard quit twisting Sam's arm. "No shifter blood."

"But she does have fresh blood, a new bloodline...we shifters have such problems having children..." Harriet smiled. "Sookie Merlotte just might be the best thing to happen in a long time."

* * *

The woman in question was pacing up and down the Winnipeg terminal, muttering and cussing, absolutely furious that someone would pull a move on Sam. From terrified to livid she swung, shivering at what Sam must be going through to fear she was next to a deep concern for the new life within her to livid anger at who took him. She kept touching her stomach though, reminding herself of what Sam had given her. She thought forward to when the child would be in her arms, Sam's smile next to her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her…

She felt him come up beside her, his voice whispering "I love you and our child," in her ear. "My little mama," and he hugged her. She leaned back, closed her eyes, reached back—nothing. Sam had been a daydream, a trick of her strained mind, and the sheer emptiness brought her to her knees. What she would give to hear his voice, feel his touch…

"Ma'am?" Sookie looked up to a smiling, clearly concerned blonde. "Mrs. Merlotte?"

"Yeah, I'm Sookie. Who are you?"

"Helene DeNuit. Eric arranged for me to meet you."

Sookie fumbled to remember the password. "When—where's the package?"

"Baffin," Helen said. "We're a five hour flight from where Sam is. Eric has it all thought out. All goes well, this will all be over soon."

Sookie nodded. "Which way?" Helene pointed and the two women set off, Sookie practically sprinting. She wanted out of this airport. For a good hour she had been alone in the terminal, something she had hated. What if this group had agents here? And everyone had looked at her like she was crazy, there was nothing out the windows to catch her attention, other people were still half-asleep, a man had yelled at her for knocking into his table and spilling his coffee—finally, exasperated, Sookie had decided nothing good could come out of Winnipeg. As the plane took off and the ground shrunk away, Sookie closed her eyes, praying this nightmare would be over soon.

Sam was led around a corner to what looked just like a jail cell. A flat bed, simple sink, toilet, and a tiny window were all the room had. "A holding cell?" Sam looked at Harriet, confused. She pushed him inside in response. "We have extra pillows and blankets, at least until she's here as well. Oh, and sunrise is about noon—six weeks from now, so it'll be a long, long night." She winked and walked away, leaving him standing there, tears forming in his eyes. He walked to the window and looked out. The stars twinkled in the deep indigo sky, the same stars that shone on Sookie. If he only could see her…

Sookie was curled up in her seat, tracing patterns on the armrest. Below, the thick green of Canada's vast forests dragged on. The sky was darkening as they flew farther and farther north. Light blue to a deep blue to a purplish tint, the gloom of an Arctic winter. Frost traced over her window, and the cold seemed to slither around her bones, coil menacingly around her womb. She clutched her stomach, praying for the life within. She needed Sam, missed him, but what was she to do? Only the stars could see where he was, and the stars told no tales.

**Next: Angst turns to action, and blood is shed in the Arctic snow...**


	15. Stuck in This Old Prison

**What does Harriet Pelt want? The end of this chapter will reveal what has produced such a twisted individual. Inner pain here has turned on the hapless, and the storm is thundering around the Merlottes...**

**Stuck in This Old Prison, and Time Keeps Dragging On**

Sookie glanced over at Helene, who was texting someone.  
"What are you doing?" asked the telepath. Sookie was sick of the silence, and she needed something, anything to take her mind off this horrible situation.  
"I'm texting Eric, telling him how you're doing." Helene's voice was tinged with a faint French-Canadian accent, her eyes a haunting blue color.  
"Thank you for sticking with me. I have this awful feeling about what's waiting for me"  
"Eric told me a little of your story. I think you'll come out of this stronger than ever. You're one tough cookie."  
"Thanks, but I'm sick and tired of this supernatural mess."  
"If I may, the supernatural world has its blessings and its curses. Yes, there is untold danger out there. But there's also powerful protection. Eric being on your side is an invaluable ace in your hole."  
A moment of silence fell, as Sookie mulled this over. She had not one but three vampires on her side, but who knows how many people Harriet Pelt had at her beck and call? Vampires vs. shifters risked a bloodbath/. The group—and this Harriet woman—had to be insane to do something as drastic as this, but would three vampires and a telepath be enough against a possible gang of shifters? Sookie cleared her mind and changed the conversation.  
"So you're a were?"  
"I'm a were-fox. There's a lot of were-foxes and were-bears up here in Canada. You know any other weres?"  
"I'm close friends with a werewolf, then I dated a weretiger, and my brother was turned into a werepanther. The werewolf, Alcide, his ex-girlfriend's sister is the bitch that took Sam."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sookie." Helene touched her arm, and Sookie picked up a stream of her thoughts—in rapid French. Sookie explained the telepathy, Helene listening fascinated.  
The two women chatted for a while longer, Sookie glad to have another voice to drown out her mind, to distract her from what hell lay in wait.

Sookie's phone clock said 2:34 in the afternoon, but dark, dark night awaited the plane as it flew down into the narrow river valley. Sookie stepped out, shivering as the intense Arctic cold swirled around her, right through her clothes. The north reaches of Baffin Island were already well below freezing, and the telepath huddled close to Helene and the pilot, holding on to their warmth.  
"Here we are," the pilot said glumly. "The complex is an old Cold War defense outpost. There's a storage building close by we can use as a base." The small group walked under the unbelievably starry sky, a small stream shining with ice, Sookie's footsteps crunching on the barren tundra.  
The storage building was a glorified shed, a faint light bulb the only illumination. Sookie found the rudimentary (but clean, thank heaven) bathroom, then sank onto a hard bench along one side, blankets wrapped around her. "The vampires will be awake in a few hours. Until then, I am afraid we wait." Helene explained. Sookie sighed, chilled from the weather and the turmoil. Home was a thousand miles back, and she hoped with every ounce of strength she had that Sam and she would see it again.

* * *

Harriet Pelt was looking at the weather map when a guard came up.  
"Yes, John?"  
"An unscheduled plane has come in from the South and landed about a mile upstream. We saw the lights over the mountains."  
"No radio contact?"  
"No, ma'am. It might be the wife coming up from the States."  
"I bet it is. Thank you," she grinned. "Let's see what she does now." Harriet flipped through a drawer to find an old picture of Debbie and Harriet, a man wrapping his arm around the survivor. "Hey, big sis," she said as though the picture were Debbie's ghost. "I will avenge you, the time is now."

* * *

Sam Merlotte was tossing fitfully on the hard bed, having no idea of time. The night gloom stretched on and on, and he was desperately thinking of Bon Temps. The bar, Arlene's high drone of gossip, Laffy playfully popping fang at the dinner rush, Terry's stammer. But especially, he thought of Sookie, of how she felt laying next to him, the taste of her kiss, wondering what their child would look like. Her smell was his favorite memory, a vibrant, intoxicating aroma only a shape shifter could understand. [i]Mate scent[/i], shifters called it, the unique scent of her skin that to him set her apart the same way that her hair and face would to another human. He scrunched his face into the thin pillow, feeling the warm tears dripping down his cheeks.  
"Sam!" The voice was a familiar one, Bill's voice; the shifter recalled the talk with Bill, the toast at the reception.  
"Sam! Come here!" Sam jerked his head up confused. "The window!"  
Sam slid out of bed, walking stiffly to the window. On the other side stood Bill Compton, concern in the vampire's face. "What—are you really here?"  
"Yes, I am no apparition. Eric, Pam, and I have escorted Sookie here."  
"She's around?!" Sam's eyes grew wide and he latched onto the bars.  
"She is. Our plan intends for you to be reunited soon."  
Worry spread across Sam's expression. "No, it's a trap. They'll kill her! Even if it means leaving me behind, save her. Save my child!"  
"Sam, that is not necessary. Eric and I will release you before this group has any opportunity to harm her."  
"But you can't—"  
"I am sorry for causing you any distress. But I need to know, how many shifters are inside?"  
"Counting Harriet Pelt? Six maybe?"  
Bill nodded. "Eric, Pam, a were, and I are here for you. Sookie is safely hidden away. I will see you shortly."  
Before Sam could respond, Bill had gone. The shifter slid down onto the floor. "They're here! They've actually come!"  
"Who has come?" The guard (Charley) had appeared around the corner. "Did I hear you talking to someone?"  
"N-No," Sam covered up. Charley gave the window a strange look, then asked into a walkie talkie if there had been any movement. _None_ was the answer.  
"Hear that, Merlotte? Nobody's out there. They say isolation does bad things to a mind, but you're cracking faster than we thought. It's just you and us." Charley smiled awfully, and Sam hunched down, breaking into sobs. "Sorry, Merlotte, but you're seeing things. In a day, won't be enough of you left to do a coloring book."

* * *

Sookie was waiting for the vampires when they came in. Eric saw her face and stopped short. She started talking, "I am not going to sit around and be a bump on a damn log waiting for this shit to happen." Bill flinched at each swear word and Pam's eyebrows shot up. "I am going to get my husband out of that place."  
"How?" Eric gestured outside. "Compton says Sam told him—"  
"You talked to him?" Bill nodded. "Is he—"  
"He is fine, Sookie. But he warned of a trap, and there are six shifters in there. We must move when the time is right."  
"Which is?" She was almost yelling, her voice sharp with frustration.  
"Sookie, we know you hate stalling, but we must take the right moment—"  
"I have an idea," Sookie cut in. "They don't know about you vamps, just that someone dropped me off. I'll give myself up."  
Bill immediately cut in. "No. Not with this risk—"  
"They will not harm the child, so they cannot harm me, right?" Eric looked around to avoid her gaze. "I go in, and a little later, you break Sam and I out."  
The vampires mulled about nervously. She kept on. "You all go riding in, I'll be alone. That won't be good as cold as it is. At least in there, I'll be out of the cold. Also, I might see him."  
"Sookie, are you sure?" Eric asked. Bill opened his mouth to object. "Let her speak."  
"Yes. I have been shot, bludgeoned, staked, if it hurts I've gone through it. But each time, I healed. But if something happens to Sam and I know I sat around and let it happen, that's something I could never get over." She touched her stomach. "If you are correct, Eric, I'm too valuable to harm. My child's too important. I am going, and you will follow me."  
Eric nodded. "All right."  
Bill walked forward. "Please, d—"  
"Do not try to stop her, Compton," he ordered. Bill gulped, clear pain on his face, but he stepped back. Sookie looked outside towards the compound. She waved, and she was gone.  
"And we follow?" Pam asked.  
"Yes," Eric drawled.  
"But this is not reason," Bill pointed out.  
"Mortals are ruled by emotion. Fear and love in particular do not heed the call of reason." He stepped to the door. "Helene, would you be willing to stay? Good. We follow, but give Sookie some lead time so Harriet Pelt does not detect us. Then," _click_. He popped his fangs, grinning. "A few more hours and the Merlottes will be together again, hopefully unharmed."

* * *

Harriet was writing furiously, thinking aloud. "This might be…scrap that idea, this is good…I must tell the husband."  
She strode to the cell. "Merlotte!"  
He glowered at her. "So what are you going to do to me?"  
"Oh, Sam, you naïve man…" The leader clucked her tongue, looking just like Maryann saying that line a few years back.  
"We don't want you. You're bait."  
"I knew it, you're going to kill her!"  
"No. We don't want Sookie either."  
Sam furrowed his brow. "Wait, wha—" His mouth dropped.  
Harriet leaned in close. "We want the child."  
"Why?" Sam looked up with the fear of a parent at losing a child.  
"To save us all," Harriet said, laughing as Sam shook his head.  
"You're the crazy one. You're the crazy one!" He grabbed the bars as Charley walked up to Harriet.  
"The blonde woman is waiting in the entrance."  
She grinned. "Right into our hands, eh? See Merlotte, a good plan clicks right into place." As Sam looked on with horror, another guard led Sookie, rope tying her hands together, a resigned look on her face, past him. "No, no, you can't! Just listen—"  
Harriet flashed him a strict look, and then walked behind Sookie out of sight. Sam slapped the bars, screaming a primal yell of fear and anger, echoing off the walls.

Sookie was pushed into a corner of Harriet's office. "Pardon the arrangements. We only planned to have Sam here."  
"Why?" Sookie was trying to play the _oh dear, I didn't know_ card.  
"Because the old plan was to have you dead the moment you stepped inside."  
"And why the frig are you so gung-ho about hurting me?!" Sookie yelled back, her anger winning over the plan.  
"You gunned Debbie Pelt down in cold blood! If it weren't for the child, we would have shown you the same unyielding coldness you showed my big sister. We would have shot you. That child is what is keeping you alive. I will not kill an innocent child."  
"But you'll murder the mother."  
"Revenge is not murder."  
"Yes it is if you kill the person. No way in hell you are going to touch me. You're the one that'll go to hell, not me!"  
Harriet cocked her head. "You're mouthy, aren't you?"  
"I tell it like it is. And right now a really messed up bitch is trying to scare me into giving up my child. Ain't happening!"  
Harriet stormed out, and once she was out of earshot punched a wall in frustration. She glanced back at Sookie, spacing at the floor.  
"What are we going to do?! Everything's screwed up. We cannot harm the child, but we do not have the resources—or the patience—to keep her here for seven months. And surely she did not come on her own. _She gave herself up._ The defiant bitch is springing a trap! Someone must be with her!"

Sookie was roughly shaken out of her stupor. Harriet's face was the first thing she saw.  
"Who is with you?"  
"No one—" A smack rang out, and Sookie grabbed her cheek, wincing.  
"The truth, or we start punching."  
"But the child—"  
"Shut up about the child. We'll avoid your stomach. Now, who the hell did you come with?"  
"Go to—Ahh!" The guard grabbed her hair roughly.  
"I will ask again, who did you come with?!"  
"Vampires," Sookie hissed. The color drained out of Harriet's face. "Powerful ones." The guard raised a fist, and Sookie curled around her stomach. _Please, not my baby!_  
"Stop." Harriet was sneering. "I believe she's honest, the good little dam. Besides, hit her body and you would suffer far worse than her. Even if it's from a mere concrete, the child is too valuable to us."  
"Wait, what?" Sookie gasped.  
"We ask for your opinion?" Harriet said curtly. "Oh hell, not like you'll blab. Basically, you're an eighth fae. Fae blood protects a child, strengthens it. Fae blood is just what shifters would need to have a better delivery rate." She kneeled down and touched Sookie's hair, an action so gentle it was reviling. "We shifters are inbred, weakened, a fading race. I have a plan for you, a great one. You just might be our new Eve."  
Sookie looked at her like she made a maenad look sane. "You crazy bitch."  
Harriet smiled. "'At least she's half entertaining. I need some time to think. This new idea, ooh, it's good. How about this? You call off the vampires, we let you and Sam live as comfortable of lives as you can here."  
"You expect me to trust you? You want to kill me."  
"Oh, I still do," Harriet's voice cold as ice. "But your child—that child may be the key to my race. I am being brutally honest here, Sookie. He gave you new life, both in your child and your descendants."  
"So I'm nothing more than a breeder to you?"  
Harriet laughed. "Well, yes. You're just a concrete. The child—"  
"Will never be in your hands. Now get the hell out." Sookie gave her a withering look. "I've had enough bullshit for the rest of my life from you. Get out."  
Harriet gestured for the guards to leave, and then slid down right beside Sookie. The two women glowered at each other. "Not smart, Sookie. Not smart at all. I offered you a mercy you never showed my sister. And you rejected it. I will give you a few moments to make your peace. Then, judgment." The shifter hissed as she stood up and walked away, tears of fear and bitter anger forming in Sookie's eyes, nausea making her shake.

Harriet Pelt sank into a chair. "So we have vampires on our damn hands. We have no silver, no wooden bullets. Put guards with bows and arrows at each entrance. Let's see, three doors, so six guards, we have six, so who watches the man?" She pounded her fist on the desk, wincing at the impact.  
"What about that Eve idea?"  
Harriet gave the guard a _Seriously?_ look. "I wasn't serious. Honestly, I was messing with her. If we want fresh blood in the shifter population, there are plenty of other fae-bloods. Besides, she gunned my sister down. Every time I look at her face, I imagine what Debbie saw staring down that shotgun barrel. No way am I putting up with that for seven months. We have no other choice." She gulped. "We have to execute them."  
The guard spoke up. "So the child—"  
"Would be lost." Harriet grimaced, fighting with herself. _I can't take an innocent life, I can't! But it's avenge my sister, or spare the killer. Debbie or a child? My family or another's?_ "I would do it myself. Space, please."  
The guard nodded and left. Harriet picked up the old photo, looking at the man. He was her husband. Three times she had been pregnant, three times she had miscarried. Her husband had found refuge in liquor, had been killed in a bar fight, trying to drink the pain away. Debbie had been all the family she had had, and when Harriet had met Alcide, there was another chance for the Pelt girls. If Harriet could not be a mother, surely she could be an aunt? Debbie knew of Harriet's pain, and had clung to Alcide for her family's sake. But Alcide had split with Debbie, and word of a blonde woman had reached Harriet. Then, news of the shooting—by the same blonde. To Harriet Pelt, Sookie was a homewrecker and a murderer. And now to add insult to injury, this same woman was pregnant and healthy, the smell of pregnancy taunting Harriet. _You tried three times, and lost your children and your husband. I've been married a few months and I'm knocked up. Whaddya think about that, Harriet_?  
She wiped a tear from her eye. The shifter stared at the blank wall, thinking of what she was in. Three times the chance of babies had been snatched from her. Now, a mom-to-be was in her hands, and what was her reaction? A loaded pistol, sitting on the desk. _What have I become?!_ She wondered what the next few hours would bring, wondering if these vampires attacked, if she would survive. Was this the last evening for all of them? The air seemed to whisper for blood.

**Next chapter: the vampires attack, blood is shed, a life is ended, another teeters on the edge...**


	16. I'm Already There

**The plan is put in motion. Sam will shift, but some will not survive. The song fits the ending of the chapter.**

**I'm Already There**

"There are six guards out here, wooden bows and arrows." Eric grinned a dark shadow in the dark night. "We should get by them easily. In this cold, the mortals will be sluggish. But knowing Sookie, she doesn't want any of them dead. So, we can scare them and glamour them, but keep the fangs up."  
Bill nodded. "The time seems right. I suggest we move now, get Sam, and then get her."  
"Agreed. " And the three flashed towards the compound, splitting up to take each entrance.

Harriet grabbed the gun. Sookie could not be kept here, as the vampires were no doubt looking for her., and there were barely enough supplies to keep the guards fed for another day, let alone a couple for seven months. The weather was turning brutal; the next day a large weather system would descend, bringing blizzard conditions to the icy area. Harriet's original plan, killing Sookie the instant the telepath arrived, would have entailed this blizzard shutting off the compound from the outside world, entombing her in Arctic snow. Between the vamps and the snow, waiting was not an option.  
Moving her? The vampires would probably follow. Besides, where to? The government had permitted the use of this compound solely because Harriet had concocted a story about monitoring ice floes. She couldn't just walk into another old missile defense station without at least some questions being asked. And anywhere south, anywhere with people? More prying questions. She tossed her hands up. To the shifter, there was only one thing to do. An innocent live would disappear, but justice for her sister…  
Harriet stood up, slowly picked up the pistol, shivering at what she was about to do. Sookie was curled up in the corner, pale, spacing off at the floor, listless. The gun cocked. Sookie looked up, a vacant stare, her eyes focusing on the black object, realizing it was the barrel of a gun.  
"You don't need to do this," Sookie pleaded.  
"Quiet," Harriet stammered, her own voice breaking. Her finger moved back, Sookie closed her eyes and prayed for her child, the shifter pressed on the trigger....  
A loud bang rang out. Sookie jerked, waiting for the pain. It didn't come. Only silence—and bitter cold. The telepath looked up cautiously. Harriet Pelt was standing over her, but the gun was pointing straight ahead, a large patch of glass gone from the corner window. Awestruck, she watched Harriet's hand let go of the pistol, which clattered on the floor.  
Harriet's expression was blank. "Run."  
"Excuse me?" Sookie couldn't believe this.  
"Get the hell out. Wherever you go, I don't care. But stand up, and run. Get!" The shifter grabbed her, dragging her up, pushing her towards the door. Harriet Pelt was frantically pushing her, hoping to get whatever was lurking to go with her. She needed Sookie out of here, anywhere but near her, to never look back and to take the vampires with her. Harriet Pelt realized what Debbie never had: to mess with Sookie Stackhouse was to court retribution more terrible than even a sister with a loaded gun.  
The office door was flung open, Sookie staggering out, the shifter screaming at her. Over her own voice, Harriet could not hear the approaching whoosh.

The guard looked about, his breath a cloud in the bitter chill. Something flashed by and terrible pain shot through his neck, his knees giving way, red spotting the wall.  
"Frederic!" The other watchman panicked, dropping his bow. "What's out there?!"  
"He will live, if you be helpful," Bill drawled, his fangs a deep scarlet. "Are you listening?"  
Survival won over loyalty in the other guard, Charley who had attacked Bill on the Monroe runway, and he nodded. "Where is the couple?"  
"The man's in the holding cell. No clue where the woman is."  
"Your wrist, is it broken?"  
"Yeah, thanks to you." Charley scowled.  
"So you can't fire a bow or a gun? Here, just to be sure." Another snap, and Charley howled , grabbing his other wrist. "You will survive. But never mess with supes."  
Bill moved inside, closing the door, locking it, leaving Frederic bleeding and Charley maimed outside. Such was the brutality of vampire justice.

Pam and Eric met up at a corner, looking about, smelling the air. Eric had glamoured both guards senseless, his power strong enough for the shifters, while Pam had lured her targets into the dark night and done what a vampire does best. "We don't tell Sookie," she said about her mouth. "You have the scent?"  
Eric was looking about. "Yes, but also gunpowder. But none of her blood, thankfully." He took off in long strides, Pam right behind him. She peeked around a corner, eyes going wide as she spotted Harriet yelling at a confused Sookie to run. Eric arched an eyebrow at the scene.  
"This is surreal. Pam, take Sookie, get her out of this compound. Harriet Pelt is such a mess that she's no risk. I will find Compton and Sam."  
She smiled and zoomed out. "I'll take her," Pam growled. Harriet stared in horror at the vampire, sporting lips red with blood. "Boo." Harriet flinched, stumbling backwards as Pam wrapped around Sookie and quickly moved down the hallway.

"Sam!" Bill's voice woke the shifter from an uneasy sleep. "I got the key off a guard, we're getting you and Sookie out."  
"You're actually here…what I saw out the window was you."  
"Yes."  
"Sookie?"  
"Pam has her. She is unharmed." Bill turned the lock and opened the door. "Have you seen any creature that could be useful?"  
"Yes," Sam smiled. "Let me take care of Harriet Pelt."  
"She's holed up in her office. And we have taken care of the guards. Two are glamoured useless, three injured, and one is locked out. You and Sookie are safe now!"  
The shifter looked around, sniffing the air. "She's getting closer, this way!" He sprinted out into the hall, eyes darting back and forth, his mate scent in his nose. Around the corner! A surge of relief rushed through him, anxious hope that he could see—  
Her! Sam hugged her tight, not daring to fully believe at last he had Sookie back in his arms, surrounded by friendly faces. As the vampires watched quietly, Sam brushed her hair, Sookie clinging to his neck, the _mate scent _in his nose.  
A gunshot shattered the peace. "Come on, Sam," Sookie pulled him in the direction of the exit. "We have time to get out of here."  
"But the guards, they're all still alive, right?"  
"Well, my two aren't," Pam noted. "And Eric glamoured his—where's Bill?"

Bill Compton was standing in Harriet Pelt's office, her clothes strewn on the floor but no Harriet. Sam realized instantly what had happened. "She shifted. Go-to shifts tend to be similar in families and Debbie was an owl, right Sooks?"  
"So how do we find her?" the telepath asked.  
"We pray that we don't," Sam said. "We need to get out of here as quickly as possible. If she sees a bear and then finds us, it wouldn't be good," he whispered. "I want at least Sookie back home tonight. How did you get here?"  
"'We flew in, the pilot is with the plane a mile from here."  
Sam nodded. "We need to leave now. I hope to God I never see this sort of place again."  
He draped an arm protectively around his wife and the three vampires followed them out, Eric casting a final look at Harriet's clothes.

Outside the bitter chill and black sky waited. The stars were gone now, overhead a featureless span the color of pitch. Eric called someone quickly, and reported a major blizzard was arriving within the next few hours.  
Sam looked up at the sky. "Pam, could you speed Sookie back to the plane?"  
Pam sighed. "I could, but it wouldn't be nice on my shoes and with her morning sickness here…"  
"Please?" The shifter asked. "I don't want her and the baby in this cold."  
"You have a point. Here, let me Sookie." Pam lifted the telepath off her feet (vampire strength), and in a flash was gone into the night.  
"Would you like me to follow her example?" Bill intoned. "I can get you to the plane in about two minutes or so."  
"No. I want to see if I can spy Harriet Pelt around. Up here, not much animal life so she should stick out. And I want both of you to stay with me." For protection didn't need to be said.  
Sookie and Pam flashed right up to the plane. Sookie staggered out of her arms—and hunched over as the nausea caught up with her. Pam grimaced and patted her back, waving at Helene and the pilot to stay inside. Helene came back out with a thick blanket.  
"Is she alright?" the were-fox asked.  
"Yeah. Just ten weeks along," Sookie sighed. "And whatever that meat stew they gave us in there was, it was awful." She looked behind her. "Please let Sam come soon."  
A screech cut her off. Sookie looked up just as Pam swatted at a hawk that flew right past Sookie's head. "What's it doing?" The hawk circled around as Eric and Bill (carrying Sam) whooshed up. Sam stood up and stared at the hawk.  
"That's not a bird. That's a shifter. I can smell the difference."  
"Harriet?" Sookie whispered. The hawk shrieked in reply and spiraled down to the ground.  
"Get inside, Sookie. Now!" Sam yelled as he grabbed at his shirt. "Sookie, whatever happens, I love you, but get inside!" The hawk shimmered, grew bigger, much bigger, thick fur, a loud growl. In place of the bird, a grizzly now stood and fixed her gaze on Sookie, transfixed by fear. The vampires tugged the telepath back, but the bear broke into a sprint. Sookie closed her eyes, hoped the bear would miss—  
A wolf howled right beside her, the sound splitting the night, her eyes popping open.  
A majestic white wolf, blazing eyes, bushy tail, trotted in front of her and snarled at the bear. Sookie felt the tail curl around her leg. Sam.  
The bear growled, a thundering sound, and the wolf yipped a reply, baring its teeth. The vampires hustled Sookie inside, but she managed to stroke the wolf's back and say she loved him before she was carried away. The door closed, and the wolf walked slowly towards the bear. The two animals snarled and grunted and pranced in a circle, staring each other down. The bear had sheer strength, but Sam had something else.  
Up rose the bear, its paw raised high. The wolf stood in place as the paw came down. Sookie screamed through the window as she watched the paw get closer and closer to the wolf's head. Then a white blur shot through the bear's legs. Speed was on Sam's side. He snapped his jaws at the bear's ankles, biting and clawing. The bear rolled back and swung at him, striking his back leg, making him tumble. But he sprang to his feet, missing her lethal blow and running away from the building, leading the bear away. Up above, the first snowflakes tumbled down.

Sookie shivered, sipping the cup of water in her hand, praying that it would stay down. She was wrapped in all the blankets she could find, and was still cold. And she was babbling. Gossip, her life story, TV shows she liked, the romance novels she read, what she thought the child would look like—anything to keep her busy. But she stayed away from talking about her love, somewhere out there fighting a bear to save her.  
The expressions around her told volumes. Pam was sympathetic, Eric was coolly concerned, Bill looked like his heart was breaking, and Helene looked uncomfortably sad for her. The future mother rocked back and forth, fighting off tears. For the past four years, the men she had been with had been tied to a world thirsting for blood. Humans could be just as ruthless, but at least she knew what humans could do and their limits. Vampires, fairies, shapeshifters, weres all seemed to congregate on her.  
Little did Sookie know at the time, but this nightmare in the Arctic would be the last straw. She was going from Sookie Stackhouse, useful ally of the supernatural world, to Sookie Merlotte, wife and mother, a settled life in her small town. She knew she would never leave the supernatural world, and she sure as sin was not going to be some housewife. But she resolved to think things through more, pay more attention to what she risked, and to never put her life in harm's way again. But first, Sam had to return.

The bear and wolf bit and snarled, blood caking their fur, both animals limping. But Sam could sense the bear was weakening. He backed her against a tree, the cornered animal roaring and swinging, slipping, falling. The ground sloped away sharply and with a horrible rumble the great lump slid down the rock, spiraling and crashing into a boulder. The animal twitched, shifting back into Harriet Pelt, blood smearing her skin. The wolf leapt down and shifted as well. The cold snow flew as Sam kneeled beside her.  
"Why?" he asked.  
She looked at him defiantly. "I lost my husband, all three of my babies. Debbie was the one thing I had. And she took her away."  
"But murder?"  
"It was for Debbie. For my family." Harriet's voice was weak, gasping, the woman clearly dying. Sam leaned in close.  
"So you had my family at the end of a gun barrel. My wife, my unborn child! You would have slaughtered them for someone no longer here? You would have put me in your situation, turned me into you!"  
"For family…" Harriet gargled.  
"Goodbye." Sam said coldly. He shifted back to the wolf.  
"You don't have to." Harriet pleaded. The wolf flickered back to Sam.  
"This isn't for me. It's for you. It'll take hours for the cold and shock to get you. This is mercy." Back to the wolf, growling. Harriet broke down, tears flowing.  
The wolf stepped over her, opened its jaws. The teeth flashed, jaws jerked, and Harriet Pelt was no more, her blood staining the fresh snow red.

The trees raced past. The wolf bounded through the woods, coated in blood. The plane was safety, but which way? The world was swirling, gusting white. The wolf stumbled, a rock hitting a wound and he howled. Sam shuddered, the wolf flickering into a human. He was hungry, weak, needed energy to stay shifted…The forest seemed to blur, the white flakes flying…"Sookie," he gasped…A human fell to his knees, naked against the cold…he needed to move, but he felt so heavy, his legs wouldn't move…the white earth flew up towards his face…"Sookie…" He saw her face…her standing at the end of the aisle in the white dress…the warmth of her body loving him…he saw her standing with a child in her arms, the glow of being a mother around her…"Sook-kie," his voice harsh, gurgling…  
The white faded to black.

Bill jerked his head up. The night he and Sam had killed the maenad, he had given Sam his blood. And that connection was throbbing, pulsing in his head.  
"Wha--?" Eric started to ask. But Bill rushed out into the blizzard. He looked around, cold wind gusting. This way the bond said. He ran, up a hill, over the pass, stumbling. A figure was crumpled in the snow. He rolled the man over, Sam's face blue-gray, his skin deathly cold. He had a pulse, but barely. "Dear God," Bill gasped.  
Quick as he dared go, he brought Sam back to the building. He kicked the door open. "Get Sookie out of here!"  
"Sam! I want to see Sam!" She screamed, clawed at Helene and Pam. "What's wrong?"  
"Hypothermia," Bill said, laying him down. "Blankets, warm water, not hot! We need—" His voice vanished. "No!"  
Sookie wailed a wordless yell, sinking to the floor, dreading the next words.  
"His heart has stopped."

**Clue for next chapter: Sparks fly.**


	17. I'm Alive and Well

**Sam Merlotte's heart has stopped, hypothermia claiming the man who has given Sookie new life within her. Sam's life is in Sookie's hands--in a powerful, eery way. This chapter is the return to Bon Temps, and the title song is a beautiful tune by Kenny Chesney and Dave Matthews.**

I'm Alive and Well

Sookie looked in simple horror. She wanted Sam to see his child laugh and grow, thrive and flourish. But this threatened to shatter everything.  
A whisper ran through her mind, a weak rasp. She focused on the tiny voice, realized it was Sam. Your hands, Sookie. What you did to Maryann, I need.  
Sookie felt herself stand up like in a dream, a surreal feeling. She flew to his side, not feeling her steps, focusing on the gray man. My chest, Sookie, my heart...  
Sookie reached out, between the vampires, onto the broad muscles and bare skin she had felt so often before, but now was cold and gray. "I don't know—oh my stars." She stammered but hushed quickly in awe. Her hands crackled, sharp white, electricity coursing out of her fingers into his chest, his heart pumping under the shock. He jerked up and Sookie squeaked.  
"Again!" Bill boomed. Sookie gingerly placed her fingertips over his heart. Another burst, more sparks, her hands shot power into him. His body convulsed, Sookie shook with fear and anxiety, and the vampires watched astounded as the strange electricity she used to corner Maryann she now used to save her husband's life.  
Her eyes widened as a strange sensation came over her and she felt his heart start up again. Whereas with Maryann her power had just been those sharp, harsh cracks of electricity, now her hands seemed to pulse, a vivid orange hue, warm then burning hot. She could see the orange go into his unearthly pallor, blue giving way to gray, gray to white, white to pink, pink to apricot. The soft, pitifully slow beat beneath her hand sped up, strengthened, became regular. Sookie's mouth dropped as the warmth flowed out of her into his heart, through his body.  
He jerked up, violent coughing throughout him. He bent over and spat some fluid out (melted snow) then flopped back onto the stretcher, exhausted. "Sookie," he breathed, "Sookie."  
She smiled weakly, then burst into deep sobbing, clutching him close.  
"Give them space," Eric said quietly. As Sookie cried in sheer relief into her husband's chest, and Sam weakly hugged her, the Viking just stared. A thousand years—and nothing like this.  
"She saved his life, my word," Bill was speechless as well.  
Eric found his voice. "Do you need vampire blood? To h-heal?"  
Sam shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I've got all I need right here." He patted Sookie's back as she sobbed into his stomach. Pam fumbled around for a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. "Vampires don't cry," she told herself. Bill grinned as Sam's hand stroked Sookie's hair gently. Helene was beaming; even the pilot who had been hired out of Yellowknife was smiling.  
"We leave for Louisiana within the hour," Eric said, his deep voice breaking.  
Bill gave the old vampire a curious look, and Eric turned to avert his gaze.  
"Can you take off in this weather?" Sam gasped at the pilot, one of those ageless bush fliers.  
"I've flown through much worse. The wind isn't bad out there. You're probably ten hours or so from home."  
"But no more threats, no more danger." Eric said.  
Sookie sniffled and pulled herself together. "Let's go home."

* * *

The plane hummed, the vast expanses of Canada cloaked in white below. Eric broke the silence. "Lucky break, shifter."  
"Yes, and thank you. You saved my family." He curled his arm around Sookie. "How're you feeling, darling?"  
"Tired," she said. "But I think the baby's OK. Could someone set up a doctor appointment to make sure when we land?"  
"I already did before we attacked. Tomorrow afternoon with a top ob-gyn in Shreveport." Pam responded with a wry smile. "One woman takes care of the other."  
Eric checked the time. "There are only a few minutes before we must go for the day. Helene can watch over you, but you are beyond any risk now. Once I get back home, I'll have the Queen issue an edict, placing you both under the protection of the Louisiana vampires. From here on, Mr. and Mrs. Merlotte, you have my vouches of security." Eric went quiet, and back to looking out the window. "Now we must retire." He and Pam slid over to the caskets lying in the back. Bill watched the lids close and spoke.  
"I vow to both of you, this will not happen again." He looked at Sookie's pale face and concern shone in his eyes. "I know I have made some mistakes in the past, but I believe you realize you are the one person closest to me."  
Sookie nodded. "Yeah, and you'll always be a part of me too."  
He took her hand. "Take care of yourself. I know Sam and the child mean so much to you, and they should. You've got the family you've wanted, and when you're happy, I am glad." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back after sunset." He patted Sam's shoulder. "Impressive how you stood up to the bear, Sam."  
"I did it for Sookie. I think you know what I mean."  
"Indeed, I do." Bill smiled and went to his case.  
Sookie sighed and curled up into her husband. "So weary, so tired…"  
"Get some sleep, love. It'll be good for the baby." He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, the simple feeling of being at peace so delicious after the captivity. Finally, he could relax.

The cold snow howled. Sam spun about, fearfully, a roar splitting the air. The bear appeared, turned into Maryann of all people. The maenad gave Sam a condescending look. "Tsk, tsk, you got a wife, but you couldn't save even yourself without the vampires helping?" The cold snow blew and she laughed, a bitter sound that transformed to the harsh laugh of the shifter guards that had abducted him, the guards reaching out for him. "Can't save yourself, can't save her!"  
Sam jerked awake, wiping sweat from his brow. He looked down to where Sookie was sleeping on his arm. "You were howling like a wolf," Helene told him. "You, and her, will likely have some awful dreams as you get back to normal lives."  
"We'll stay close together," he said. "She will not lose me again." He looked at her, her head laying on his stomach, a lock of hair laying on her face. He brushed it away, listened to her breathing, falling back asleep himself. Thank God I'm here to see this. Thank God.

* * *

The sun had set by the time the plane started its descent into Shreveport. Pam gently shook the couple awake. "I'll admit, you two were pretty cute, sleeping all curled up. We're landing soon. Eric'll handle the crowd."  
"There's a crowd?" Sookie asked. "How'd they find out?"  
"Jessica has both Bill and Eric's numbers. She told Hoyt you guys were on your way and then she told Tara Thornton who told Arlene Fowler, and you can guess from there."  
Sam chuckled, "I should have known. But I really hope to get home quickly. We have sleep to catch up on, and dreams to work through."  
Sookie nodded and held the blanket tighter.  
There was a small crowd waiting by the runway. The plane came down, touching its wheels, slowing down. The crowd cheered as it came to a stop, taxiing to right by them. The door opened, and Eric was the first down the stairs, followed by Pam, then Bill. The vampires stood at the base of the steps and looked up expectantly. The crowd held its breath waiting.  
The couple came to the top of the stairs and a loud cheer went up. They were shrouded together in a blanket, her pale face, his stubbly beard. Both were still yawning, waking up after several hours' sleep on the plane, stretching to feel the warmth of the Louisiana night.  
Sookie looked around for her brother, but he found her first, sliding through the crowd to grab his sister tight. "Jase, remember the baby—"  
"Oh, sorry. Everything all right?" She nodded.  
"I think."  
"That's damn good to hear," Tara sighed as she held Sookie close. "So glad you're back gal."  
"I'm glad it's over, so glad…" Sookie's voice broke and Tara cooed. "You've got us. You always have us."  
"Did Sam turn into anything?" Jason asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"A wolf. The most beautiful wolf I've ever seen. He and I, we saved each other," she said. "We saved each other's lives."  
"There'll be time for all that later," Tara cooed. "The best thing right now is probably some quiet. Does that sound good?"  
"Yes it does." Sam said, taking Sookie's arm. "I want to get home, gal. All this," he waved his hand and gulped.  
"Too much?" Sookie whispered. He nodded.  
"I can drive you there," Jason offered.  
"All right, but wait a moment," and Sookie walked towards the vampires. Eric turned to her. "Yes?"  
"What are you going to say about the whole thing?"  
"Not a word. Whatever you and Sam want to reveal or not, is up to you. Goodnight, Sookie. We will watch over you."  
"Thank you." Her voice was soft, her face full of more relief than words could convey.

At home they were greeted by Jess and Hoyt, who gave them more hugs and welcomes before the Merlottes slipped upstairs. They were both physically, emotionally, psychologically exhausted and sleep came quick, their hands clasped together on the pillow.

The next morning, as Sookie clambered out of bed towards the bathroom, her mind a fog from the past few days, Sam just sat on the bed, taking in the room, drinking in the feeling of being home. He almost thanked her for saving his life up there, but he decided to let it wait. Last thing they needed was reliving that time. "So today's the appointment?"  
"Yes. I hope everything's all right…" Her voice trailed off.  
"I'm sure it is. The human body's pretty amazing. It's the one animal form shifters can't replicate."  
"I'm really nervous, that something's gone wrong from all that horrid time and the stress." The nervous mood must have won this morning, but he knew how to distract her.  
"You know how I can sense the hormones by smelling your skin?"  
She nodded; that was one of the stranger things about being with a shifter.  
"I bet if I tried I could figure out what gender the baby is, whether it's a boy or girl."  
"Really? This early?" He could tell from her voice she was intrigued, and thankful for the distraction.  
"Yeah. Let's see, eight weeks since I sensed it, so about ten, almost eleven weeks in those books. I should be able to tell, if you want to know."  
She nodded. "I do want to know." She touched the firm spot on her stomach, the baby bump not quite visible yet. "If we should buy blue or pink." She grinned.  
He leaned in and sniffed intently at the base of her neck. "Here's the easiest spot, because of all the blood going through here." He focused, filtering out the mate scent and the pregnancy hormones. For a boy, he could sense the androgens in her blood, while that smell would be missing for a girl, the baby's scent masked by the mother. But he could tell that the androgens were there.  
"It's a boy," he said quietly and he kissed her. "Our son."  
The doctor's appointment gave more good news: the child seemed to be fine, vigorously healthy. Sookie was a bit dehydrated and fatigued, but the doctor pointed to the ordeal as the cause of that. Fluids and rest, the doctor had said, and everything would be normal.  
And to the couple, a day removed from saving each other's lives, a day removed from the hell in the Arctic, normal was a beautiful word.

**Next chapter is moving on from the turmoil and getting ready for the future, a new leaf being turned in the Merlotte's lives.**


	18. Silver Bells

**Sam and Sookie got home in mid-November. So the wear of the ordeal is passing right as the most festive time of the year approaches. Here is the chapter when they move on. (Ironically I'm writing this a few days before Thanksgiving.)**

**Silver Bells**

The harsh howl split the endless night, the bitter Arctic cold wrapped around her. He fumbled around some jagged rocks, focused on her, the mate scent a honing beacon on his love. But a vast crevasse stood between them, the ice splitting away, dropping down to utter darkness. She was standing on the other side, glowing with an unearthly light, a wise smile on her face. He heard the cry of an infant, an eerie sound out here in the cold and snow. "How can I get to you?" he yelled.  
"Fly, Sam. Fly above this world."  
He felt himself changing, a mighty eagle rising above Sookie, a smile on her face. But a savage gust tore through, and Sookie dissolved into snow. Only emptiness greeted him, the vast crevasse and endless white…

"Sam!" He jerked awake to see Sookie leaning over him, concerned. "You were howling like a wolf."  
"Another dream. Another one where you vanished into thin air."  
"Want to meet up with the therapist again?"  
"No, this was the first one in several nights. I think I'm getting over it all."  
"I hope so." She wrapped her arms around him. "I haven't had any since that first week."  
"Really?" He sighed in relief.  
"I've had a couple dreams, but about the baby. Good dreams, too."  
"Like what, love?" Any good sign about the child he clung to, the little bean in her making up so, so much of his thoughts now.  
"Just things like what the crib'll look like, how often he'll be crying, what he'll look like." She smiled. "Think he'll have your nose or mine?"  
"I don't know, love, but I can't wait to see."  
"So you think you'll be all right?"  
"Yeah. I've gone through much worse, sweetie." He brushed her hair, and she cooed.  
"I had nightmares about the night the maenad died, about nearly losing you."  
"Me too, I've sure tried to forget that night. Enough talking about our past pains. So you have any hunches about what our son will be like?"  
"He better behave," Sookie said, arching her eyebrows. "I'm not going to have him be as ornery as his uncle."  
"Sweetie, you can't keep the kids on a leash. He'll make mistakes, figure out what's right and wrong, that sort of thing."  
She giggled. "You're going to be really laid-back about this, aren't you?"  
He grinned. "My childhood, well it sucked. I want my kids to have the best lives they can."  
"They will, honey. Two loving parents and a stable home, more than either of us had. But you'll have to keep them in line."  
"I will, but I also want them to have room to grow."  
"Sam Merlotte, I'm not going to be a mom-zilla." She was getting that ticked tone in her voice.  
"A what?" He was grinning. "I figure you'll be a lot like your grandmother with the kids."  
"Kids with an S, Sam? If there's a number two, it's going to wait for a long time…"  
"I know, gal, I don't want ten kids running around here. Eight will be just fine." She playfully smacked his chest as he grinned.  
"Two, maximum. Besides, when this kid comes, that'll be a couple months where I can't really go anywhere. And I am going to be so cooped up. You're more of a stay-at-home mom than I am, Sam."  
"Oh I am? I wouldn't mind watching the baby. You've seen me with Arlene's kids, especially the baby with Terry. Little children are so amazing. You know, I've wanted for a long time to be a dad someday, but I had given up on the idea by the time you came around."  
"So none of your past flings could have been anything more?"  
"Well, let's see. Dawn was basically just having fun. Tara, I felt deeply for but she didn't feel the same way. And Daphne, even though she was clumsy as could be she seemed sweet and caring and for a moment I thought I had finally found her." He sighed. "But you, you're something totally different. I realized you're the first woman I've actually felt this way about, and that's the main reason for this." He touched the ring on his finger. "How about that? I have a nightmare and we end up all mushy lovey dovey."  
"It's what lovers do," Sookie said. "Go all sappy, fight, make up, go all sappy again. And come baby, we'll be too busy for these long talks, so might as well get it out now." She grinned. "Speaking of fights, you still mad at me for ordering that pricey crib after Arlene offered to give hers?" She looked up teasingly.  
"Maybe just a little, although I think I showed my forgiveness a little bit later on top of the dresser." He gave a naughty grin. She winked back.  
"You know, you've seemed a lot more bubbly lately, gal."  
"Yep. The morning sickness is a lot better. I still can't look at any sort of meat soup, but most stuff I can keep down. Oh, can we get some pumpkin pie? I'd kill for some pumpkin pie with whipped cream on top, so good, just hmmm…"  
Sam watched her, laughing. "So a craving for pumpkin pie?"  
"Yes." She gasped. "Oh, Sam, I almost forgot. Jessica brought me an invitation for us to the Fangtasia Christmas Party, to go over any news from Canada, about the investigation."  
"Sounds joyful," his voice a flat note of sarcasm.  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to keep track of what Eric finds out."  
"Yeah, but I hate just thinking about it."  
"It's been three weeks, to me, three weeks of forgetting about it."  
"Yeah, but you're not the one who was horrified at not being able to say it was a trap." His voice was soft and he touched her hair. "Who was terrified I'd never see you again." She leaned in until their noses met and their eyes were inches apart.  
"You're a sappy wuss," she whispered playfully. She loved pushing his buttons; it must be the Stackhouse in her.  
"Oh really? Would a sappy wuss take on a grizzly bear?"  
"You turned into a wolf. Doesn't count." She was grinning wide, seeing the fire start up in his eyes.  
"Sweetie, would a sappy wuss do this?" She felt his hand slide down and along her leg—_Oh!_ He was grinning back. "I intend to make you say, no, yell that I may be sappy, but I can please every part of you."  
"Oh do you now? How do—oh!" His fingers moved.  
"You know, a lot of men find the glow of a pregnant woman quite sexy. Something is so alluring about a woman with new life inside her." She arched an eyebrow and he whispered. "I'm one of those men."  
"Come here and prove it," she dared.  
His fingers moved, her hand roamed, she slid up onto him...and he proved it quite pleasurably.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, the Merlottes pulled up in front of Fangtasia, Eric's summons in their hand. Lafayette met them at the door, a leather jacket draped over the bright red T-shirt. Look, mistletoe! Wanna bite? read his shirt.  
"I've been holding this place down since Eric was up in Ottawa. Sam, running a bar is damn fun."  
The shifter grinned. "So what were you in charge of? Staffing, expenses, bouncing?"  
"Whatever was needed to keep the bar running smoothly." He let his fangs show a little. "Some things are really weird about being a vampire, but things tend to just go along." He didn't elaborate on things and Sookie looked nervous for a moment.  
Laffy quickly took her hand. "Hello, Sooks. You two are the guests of honor."  
"Which means?"  
"Everyone is nice to you or they're out and don't come back," the deep voice thundered.  
Sookie caught a view of Eric in the doorway—and did a double take. The Viking had on a bright emerald green suit and a red stocking cap on his head. She cracked up at the sight.  
"Wow, Eric, didn't know they made elves that tall," Sam chimed in.  
"Very funny, shifter. I have a small update, but one you two will appreciate. Jess is inside, and she has an announcement. Lafayette here can keep you two company, unless you'd like privacy. The Merlottes both blushed a little, and Eric grinned. They followed him inside, Sookie taking in the surreal scene of a sea of black outfits interrupted by the occasional red and green clothed reveler. A Christmas tree stood in a corner, the sight of something so welcoming next to the usual Fangtasia crowd striking Sookie as very surreal.  
"We decorated," Eric drawled.  
"And by we, he means me. He couldn't get tinsel on a wooden board." Lafayette explained.  
Eric laughed and took a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
"Christmas spirit, Sooks." Lafayette explained to the confused look on her face. "We're all feeling the season and havin' our fun. Plus, we had the fangbangers drink alcohol-laced eggnog. Closest we get to knocking some cold ones down ourselves."  
Sookie nodded, spying Jess and Hoyt at a corner table. "Hey Sam, let's see what she has to say." She was all too happy to pull the curious shifter away from the tipsy vampires.  
As the Merlottes sat down, Jess started babbling excitedly. Sam cut her off.  
"Jess, easy there gal. Take a deep breath—all right, act like you're taking a deep breath—and say it slowly."  
"Hoyt and I decided I'm going to, ah, turn him tomorrow." She looked anxiously for approval on their faces.  
Sookie smiled supportively. "What has Bill said?"  
"He was really hesitant at first, but once he figured out how serious I am about this, he showed me how to do it."  
"But honey, your condition?" Sookie asked.  
"There's other ways, you know," Jess said, blushing.  
Sam nodded, grinning, before Sookie tapped his foot under the table. "Honey what do you say?"  
He cleared his throat. "I'm fine with it. Besides, the age gap between Hoyt and Jess isn't getting smaller. I say it's a good idea. Hoyt?"  
"Right on, Sam. Besides, I already arranged for my hours at the store to be at night. So, Sookie?"  
She nodded. "I guess I'll OK it too. So, how long will it take?"  
"We should be back the early hours on the 26th," Hoyt explained.  
"So where is Bill?" Sookie wondered.  
"He and Stella are at a Christmas party in Alexandria." Jess explained.  
"So we'll see you on the 26th?" Sam asked.  
"Yep. See you then, Sam and Sookie," Hoyt replied. The Merlottes said goodnight and went to find Laffy or Eric; a minute or so after getting up Sookie glanced back, Hoyt and Jess already gone. Sookie still didn't like the idea of technically killing someone when you turned them, but she wasn't one to judge others like that, she reminded herself.

"Ah, the news. In my office, please." Eric beckoned them back. Sookie glanced at the desk and blushed at some of the recollections. Sam raised his eyebrows and she shook her head to clear her mind. Eric unfolded the paper and began.  
"As you know, this group you defeated was operating an air service to the middle of nowhere, a setup costing quite a few thousand dollars a month."  
Sam whistled. "So where did the money come from?"  
"That is precisely what I looked into. For if they were drawing their finances from an individual or another group, there might still be someone interested in you." Sookie's face went pale, the old fear rising again. "But there is no need to worry. I have determined the source of the money for the Pelt group is a combination of the member's savings, members being the guards and Pelt herself, and a grant from the Canadian government. And this grant is because Pelt fed them a cock-and-bull story about monitoring channel currents. This letter is the official apology from Ottawa, along with a settlement."  
He gave Sam a piece of paper, and the shifter's eyes got wide. He showed it to Sookie, who gasped. "They can write that much on a check?"  
"It's not a check. It's a certificate verifying the validity of the transaction, which has already occurred. And another matter. I know that you, Sookie, were concerned for the well-being of the guards. To be blunt, that's sympathy that I will never understand. But, the three surviving guards are in a prison in Alberta. They will not be released in your lifetime." He gave a smile of serene power. "I believe this matter is concluded as far as the facts go. They were truly a rogue band, operating independent of the law and outside society. And there is nothing left to pose a threat. For the settlement, do as you please. Merry Christmas."  
"Thank you, Eric," Sam said, shaking the Viking's (huge) hand. Just then, Pam popped in.  
"So you told them about the whole 'these freaks were alone' thing?" Eric nodded, and Pam kept on. "How're you feeling, Sooks?"  
"I'm feeling almost normal again, although a bit heavier and I have this craving for pumpkin pie with whipped cream and a buttery crust."  
"Humans are such strange things," Eric intoned. "Especially little ones."  
"Perhaps I'll have you come watch the kid for us," Sam grinned.  
Eric arched an eyebrow. "I believe that would be Pam's sort of thing."  
"Jag skulle mycket hellre se på när färg torkar än tittla lite ohyra." (I would much rather watch the paint dry than watch little vermin.)  
"That's a no."  
"What's wrong with teacup humans?" Sam asked, recalling the night he had brought Cody and Lisa here.  
"They're not my style," Pam said.

"Well, you were festive in there," Sookie remarked.  
"I was trying to cover up my nerves," Sam replied.  
"You were nervous?" He gave her a look.  
"Of course I was. I haven't spent three years dating vampires. I don't mind meeting with two or three. But a hundred some, nah, I'll pass, love. Besides, some were giving you looks I did not like at all."  
"The time with Eric taught me how to act in there. Plus, the vampires obey Eric's every word. They would not harm us." She rubbed her worried husband's shoulders. "Don't be so timid, Sammy. I kind of liked you joking around."  
"Really? Then I'll have to be a bit more playful." He slid his fingers down her side and she shuddered thinking of what he could do with those hands.  
"So gal, you driving or am I?"  
"You can. What about the settlement?"  
"Like what we'll do with it?" She nodded. "Sookie, I was hoping to take some little bit aside for savings, and give the rest to some charity. You know, there's a couple shifter-specific charities, and even one for telepaths. Scholarships, medical care, all that stuff. The maenad's money and the bar profits are enough for us. I figured, why not give back?"  
"Sam Merlotte, I swear you are a darn saint."  
He smiled naughtily. "But a saint wouldn't do this." He pulled her close, giving her a long kiss, feeling her warm lips, the mate scent. When he pulled away, they both were breathing a little heavy. "We're safe, we have a child on the way." He pointed to the radio. 12:01 AM. "And it's Christmas."

**Next chapter: The child arrives.**


	19. All That Matters Anymore!

**Here comes baby! But first, the parents-to-be share a major moment, and the new Hoyt leads to a shining moment for Sam. **

**Personal note: The closest I've come to birth is waiting at home as my sister arrived, so this is my attempt at writing a birth scene.**

**All That Matters Anymore!**

Two days after Christmas Sookie was adding up the receipts behind the counter. (Sam didn't want her on her feet much and after some bickering, she had given in.) There was the tenderloin for table 12, the wings and beer for 14, the side of fries with extra ranch for—  
She dropped the pen. Was that a little flutter, barely there, deep inside her? She stood perfectly still, Tara turning to look at her. Yes, there was that little shiver again. The baby was definitely moving, and she grinned.  
"Something good, love?" Sam was there in a flash.  
"The baby's moving," she informed him, grinning wide.  
"All right!" He whispered, his eyes shining. His hand hovered by her stomach. "Maybe I could feel?"  
She put his hand on her bump. He couldn't feel anything at first, just her curved skin.  
"The baby's moving?" Tara was all aglow with curiosity.  
"Yeah," Sam said, "but I read this early other people can't te—" His eyes got wide as he felt the faintest little wiggle under his fingers.  
"You feel that?" She was biting her lip, trying to keep still.  
"Yep. Might be the shifter sense, though. Even touch is a bit better for me than most people."  
She leaned in close. "You know how cool that is?"  
"Watch this, gal." He beckoned Sookie to follow, smiling at a curious Tara. The telepath got up, eyebrow raised, and followed him back into their office. Sam closed the door and grinned. "Perfectly quiet, OK? Let me try to hear something here," Sam said, getting on his knees, pushing her shirt up.  
"What are you listening for?" He shushed her.  
"Hold on." He put his ear on her bump and listened close. There was the beat of her heart loud and clear, his dog-like hearing picking up the sounds of her body, the rumble of her GI tract, the soft sigh of her breathing. He shifted his ear down a bit, focusing on where he figured her uterus was. Was that it; was that a little sound he could just hear? Sookie cocked her head as Sam's face scrunched in concentration. Yes, that must be it, muffled by the fluid and the wall of her womb, but the sound was there.  
"Open your mind," he whispered. Sookie did, and the sound he was hearing entered her head through the telepathy. It was a fast, soft sound, rapid tiny thump-lump-thump-lump-thump-lump. Her mouth fell open as a wave of joy rose up. Thump-lump-thump-lump, fast, vigorous. Lively.  
"Our son's heart beat." He smiled. Sookie was shivering with excitement. Up until now, her pregnancy had been a condition her body was going through, the symptoms and the books being the reminders that a child was within her body. But now, feeling those delightful little flutterings deep within her and hearing that tiny heart beat, the full impact was hitting home. She was creating another person, someone else who would have a lifetime of hopes and ideas, and that just blew her mind. The shining in Sam's eyes showed he was thinking the same way.

The moment was interrupted by a loud voice outside. The parents-to-be came striding out to find Maxine Fortenberry looking aghast, her son standing in the middle of the bar floor, his skin deathly pale, a Tru Blood in his hand. Jess was grinning, and even Bill had shown up, standing in the doorway. Sookie looked around nervously, waiting for the storm to break.  
"What the hell happened to my son?!"  
"Mama, I'm still the same person, I just work a little differently now. And now, I'm not going to grow old on you!"  
"With this shock, I won't even get a chance to see next year, thanks to that red haired little—"  
"Everybody shut their mouths, get their stuff together, and take it elsewhere!" Sam's voice echoed as everyone in the bar turned to look at the shifter, standing cross-armed, a serious expression on his face. Even Sookie had dropped her mouth at the outburst. Then Sam smiled. "I do not want a mother and son torn asunder in my bar. Right now, my life is too good to see new trouble arise. For years, I've watched silently, observing people come and go, relationships build and crumble. And always, I held my peace. But seeing someone very close to me risk losing the family he has, I cannot stand by. Maxine, you've cared for Hoyt all his life. Why set that aside now? Did we abandon Laffy when he was turned?" Maxine's eyes got wide; no doubt this was the most she'd ever heard him speak at one time. "I am changing, I hope for the better. From now on, I intend to be an active part of this town, to be a bolder man. The summer before last, I got up the courage to ask the most important question in my life, and now I'm a father to be. As I meet my son, would you be willing to stay by yours? Hoyt, you are welcome at our house. And Maxine, if you are willing to talk with him, you are as well. I have had two decades of taking part in conflict. No more. From here on, I want to be a peace broker, and to start with two of my dearest customers. OK?"  
Hoyt whistled. "Wow, Sam…" Maxine made a little indignant noise, and quickly left. Tara grinned. "I'm impressed, old dog. Something rile you up?"  
Sam slid an arm around Sookie and winked.

Sam's gusto aside, Maxine and Hoyt didn't talk to each other for quite some time. At first the town was cautious about yet another vampire, but between the Merlottes' good words and Hoyt staying the same quiet, kind guy, the townspeople started coming around. Besides, there was another hot topic of discussion. As February turned to March, the telepath started jokingly calling herself "Sookie Roundhouse," and the nickname stuck. Everyday, it seemed someone had a new name suggestion for them, although they had a name already picked out. Jason and Tara were still dating, much to Sookie's delight, and Sam finally had the town's widespread acceptance he had sought for so long.

* * *

May 27 was a muggy day, hints of a storm in the sky, but nothing compared to the turmoil in Sam Merlotte.  
He paced the waiting room of the Monroe hospital, nerves shooting through him. He had tried to sit in the room with her, but the first push, his beloved had grimaced and made a harsh groan and Sam couldn't take it. Now he was flipping through some magazine, unable to pay attention but also unable to stay still. Jason and Tara had been right behind them, and he'd dart from nurse to doctor, checking in on his sister. Sam was crumpling paper, nervous, so nervous. He couldn't think on what she must be going through, and he was agonizing over him being the one to put her through this. From time to time, a nurse would tell him it was going very smooth for a first-time birth and he'd have a little smile that would flicker and vanish.  
Outside, night had fallen. Twelve hours since this had started. Around him, familiar faces watched with concern. Now he was holding a cross, praying that his precious Sookie would be all right. Hoyt and Jess showed up, behind them a certain dark-haired vampire sitting down silently. Thirteen hours. Jason wordlessly got him a cup of water. Fourteen hours. Sam did that nervous walk so many fathers before him had done, feeling like everything stood so fragile, one bad move and all would be gone. He caught Bill's eye, and the vampire patted his shoulder. "I remember mine," Bill said softly.  
He had lost track of the time. Maxine and Hoyt looked around awkwardly, then embraced, their separation over. Jason and Tara were talking quietly, a serious but anxious look on his face. Sam ran his fingers through his hair. Finally, a doctor came up to him, and smiled. "Congratulations, your son and wife are doing fine."  
Sam jumped to his feet, "Can I see them?" The nervous anxiety from all the waiting melted as he nearly ran right past the doctor.  
"Yes, right this way. They're already being moved to a normal room."

Sam rounded the corner, energetic as a puppy—and beamed at the woman, sweaty, tired, and the little reddish thing fussing in her arms. "How are you holding up?" he whispered.  
She made a noise in between a sigh and groan. "Epidur….al good. Still our…name?"  
He nodded and touched the so so tiny hand. "Hello there, Alan Jason." Their son cried and smacked at Sam's hand, and Sam blinked the tears out of his eyes.  
Jason Stackhouse came in, and grabbed his brother-in-law in a tight hug. "I got a nephew! Awesome!" Sam stood there, not daring to move, drinking in the feeling of having a family after all these years, of seeing a new future.

The next few weeks would be tough on the couple, Sam and Sookie sticking close to the baby. Sleep was the first thing to go, and the new parents were always exhausted, always trying to get the baby calmed down. They ran on coffee and encouragement, and especially on the little looks and smiles they would share. Little A.J. Merlotte was wearing them a bit ragged, but both Sam and Sookie knew this new life was worth all the hard work. At night, Sam would watch Sookie rocking with the baby, humming a tune gently.

When I bow my head tonight  
There'll be no me, myself, and I  
Just watch my wife and kid please Lord  
That's all I ask for anymore!

**Next chapter: I'm adding another chapter letting us see Sam and Sookie as parents before we jump ahead. Then, it's seven years down the road to a surprise from a child, a new adventure, and some fun times for our couple...**


	20. It Won't Be Like This For Long

**In this chapter, Alan Jason Merlotte meets the bar for the first time and a package arrives that emphasizes just how unique Baby Merlotte is... (And yesterday for Thanksgiving, I was playing with my five-week-old cousin, so I drew on that when writing weedle A.J.) **

**Thanks for the reviews! When this story is finished, I'll likely go back and rewrite earlier chapters (but keep the exact same plots, just change the wording), as I read through them and my early writing's a bit rough.**

**It Won't Be Like This For Long  
**  
"Little Mama, you do know it's supposed to be 92 today?" Sam was watching Sookie strap little A.J. into the car seat and fold a blanket on top of the kid.  
"But if he gets cold inside the bar—"  
"We'll take the blanket just in case, but in the car he'll be warm enough. Besides, he'll run a degree or two warmer than others, being part shifter."  
Sookie set the blanket aside and sighed as her hubby rubbed her shoulders. "I love this little guy, but I swear I'll do something wrong or I won't be able to calm him down or---"  
"Hey sweetie, you'll be a great mom, I'm sure of it. You've got your grandmother's instincts in you. I'm pretty tired too, but sooner than we know it, we'll be looking back on this going, 'We were great!'"  
Sookie half-smiled. "You sure? Maybe you should start writing these little pep talks down, pass them around. Sam Merlotte, inspirational speaker. Bring chew toys."  
Sam snickered right as A.J. fussed a little, both parents springing forward to sooth the infant (his little hand was caught in a sleeve). Sam smiled and pointed to Sookie's hands around her son. "See gal? Just like that."  
"And where's that diaper bag—oh here. It's your turn to change him, I think." He made a little joke about having the crappiest job in the house, but she cut him off. "Sam, I carried him for nine whole months, pushed him out, and now I'm feeding him. Least you can do is change a damn diaper."  
She turned back to A.J. and Sam raised his eyebrows. Poor Sookie wasn't taking this transition as well as some he knew, but at least she didn't have a bad case of baby blues. She seemed as nervous as could be, and considering what she had gone through from vampires, weres, faes, shifters and all that supe weirdness, he could tell her fear was from that deep, maternal concern for her little one's safety. It would take a little bit of time, and they'd make mistakes along the way, but Sam was confident she'd turn out to be a great mother. She was too much like Adele Stackhouse not to be.

The reason for strapping the little one in his car seat was to introduce him to where his parents worked. Sam wanted to wait another week before taking him out and about for a couple hours, but Sookie had all but ran out of the house in frustration at being "cooped up." So they'd reached a deal. A.J. would be brought over to the bar about one, once the lunch crowd cleared out, and one of the Merlottes would take him back home about four, some time before the dinner crowd showed up. On the way, Sookie wondered out loud who the first person to get all teary would be, and both she and Sam had agreed on one person. As soon as they came in, they knew they had guessed right.  
"Let me see him!" Arlene squealed over the car seat Sookie had set on the counter (Dad went back to the office to catch up on papers). "Oh, isn't that the cutest little thing you ever seen? Terry, get over here and lookee this!"  
"I'm b-busy getting stuff ready for the dinner rush! Jambalaya is a bitch to make!"  
"Terry!" Sookie glanced towards the kitchen to meet Terry's gaze.  
"Sorry ma'am. I'll watch my mouth around the kid."  
"Thank you," Sookie smiled. "Oh, could everyone, uh, wash your hands before, you know, you touch him?"  
"Good idea, Sookie." Arlene had clicked into mother mode. "Infants have weaker immune systems. So no scares with him?"  
"We were worried he was getting jaundice a few days after he came, but that passed and aside from normal gassy stuff, he's been good." As she talked, Sookie put A.J. on her shoulder and rubbed his back. He looked at Arlene with those huge baby eyes, then did his best try at a smile when Tara walked by.  
"Aw, he likes me!" Tara smiled back and A.J. rolled his head against his momma's hand to get a better look. His little arm moved and he fussed, pulling at her shirt.  
"What's up, ugga?" Sookie cooed as she cradled the little guy. "Huh? Wait, what time is it? Darn, you're hungry." She turned to Tara. "I'll go nurse him in the office."  
Once the telepath was out of sight, Arlene started right up. "You think that kid'll be a shape shifter?"  
Tara shook her head. "Sookie told me their children won't because she's not one. Their grandkids could someday."  
"I'm jealous of her," Sally Ann DeLong (a new waitress) said. "Not the baby," she added quickly, "The whole 'I get to sleep next to Sam Merlotte' thing."  
Tara grinned. "There's pluses and minuses."  
"Yeah, I've never heard the details on this…" Arlene inquired.  
"It's in the past. Things didn't work out. End of story."  
"All right then, how about you and Jason?"  
"What about it?" Tara asked coyly.  
"Wait," Sally Ann chimed in, "You went with your boss who is now married to your best friend and you're dating the best friend's brother?"  
"We're in a small town," Arlene snapped. The older waitress tended to look down her nose at the new help.  
Sally Ann rolled her eyes. "At least I can still dream about how he fits in those jeans."  
"Make sure you don't think that around her," Tara pointed out. "Mind reader, remember? She'll kick your ass."  
Terry shook his head as he got a glass. "You three are the m-most gossipy women I've ev-ever been around.".  
"But sweetie," Arlene whined. "Sookie had a kid. With Sam! You don't find that something to talk about?"  
"I think it's the c-cutest little baby I've seen in a while, b-but gossip don't do him any good." He nodded and went to find another package of buns for the evening rush.  
"I love him, but he can be one heck of a wet blanket." Arlene groaned as Tara snickered.

Inside the office, Sookie was rocking gently as she nursed A.J., humming a soft tune at her son. But something else was bothering her. "Sam?" He met her gaze. "Do you still keep in touch with the Merlottes?"  
"No, not much. My adoptive mom sort of broke things off after I came back and you know her husband's gone."  
"So on your side, there's just Joe Lee. On my side, there's Jason, but no one else."  
"Well, I have a brother, but he's somewhere in Arkansas."  
"Did you ever call Joe Lee to tell him about A.J.?"  
"Yeah, but he's not doing well at all. He doesn't think he'll ever make it down here." Sam's voice got quiet as he realized what she was hinting at. One thing he and her had in common was their lack of family ties, and little A.J. would not know one of his grandparents. "Yeah, that's sort of a tough draw, but he has fae relatives, even if they stay away, and an uncle who's on cloud nine."  
"That's true." Sookie grinned a little. "Jason already wants to take him camping some weekend."  
"He told me when we were out running earlier this week."  
"I've never seen you two jogging."  
"We shifted." He grinned as Sookie's eyebrows went up. "It's really a neat feeling knowing that panther's my brother-in-law and his sister can read minds."  
"And my husband's a human pregnancy test," Sookie pointed out. The couple giggled and A.J. broke away from her breast to swing his arms excitedly at his mother's laugh. "He's got your humor, gal."  
"And burps." Sookie patted his little back, and the kid spit up. "Ew."  
"Gotta love kids," Sam said. "I wonder he'll be like when he starts crawling, getting into things."  
"Shepard of Judea, don't remind me. There, ickies all gone," she cooed.  
A knock rang out at the door, Tara's voice carrying in. "Can I come in? A box came for you, Sookie."  
"Sure!" Sookie handed the little guy to his dad and went to open the door. Tara had the box in her hands, and Sookie looked at it curiously. The return address said simply "N. Brigant." She thanked her friend, then brought the box to her seat. Hmm, he never came to see A.J. so this must be his way of making up for it. Sookie shivered as a recollection of what other faes had done to her. He's keeping his distance, Sookie realized. The best way to keep him safe. For a moment, Sookie felt a surge of pity for her little guy. Barely three weeks old, and already the supe world swirled around him. Keep it up and you'll think yourself crazy she told herself. Just open the damn box.  
"There's a box cutter, Little Mama." Sam nodded towards the corner of the desk, as he bounced his son on his lap, grinning as wide as the baby. Inside was a letter, two books, and a few CDs. The letter was from Niall, and explained his absence:

"I apologize for not personally meeting your child, but I am confident that you will understand my absence. Considering the harm given you by certain members of the fae community, I felt meeting little Alan Jason would open up too much of a contact between our two worlds. I have faith in Mr. Merlotte and you, my child, as parents, and I wish you both luck. If there is ever a need for my assistance, Eric Northman can locate me.  
As a token of my interest, and the heritage of your child, I have enclosed a present for you, Sookie. You are aware of how most supernatural creatures speak the local language. We faes are unique in having our own family of tongues. Included is a dictionary and a grammar book in the American dialect of the Fae language. You may find learning my kind's tongue a fascinating way to pass the time."

"Apparently I get to learn the fairy language," Sookie remarked.  
"Whoa…" Sam tapped his son's little nose. "I didn't even know they had one. Us shifters just speak whatever everyone else does."  
"I took a little French in high school but I don't remember a darn thing." Sookie flipped through one of the books and raised an eyebrow at the bizarre script. Still, she was taking this as a challenge to herself, and she decided she'd do her best to learn this. She finished the letter.

"Only a select handful of humans can speak fae. Perhaps some day, it might even come in handy. You are a remarkable person, Sookie. You have ties to the vampire, shifter, and fae worlds in addition to your everyday life. What I hope you realize is how blessed your child is. He has those three supernatural worlds intent on keeping him safe. So please feel at ease to give him, and any siblings he may have down the road, the fullest life in your world you can.  
Your dear guardian, Niall."

Sookie sat quietly, chills running down her spine. A remarkable person… Her gaze lingered on the little boy nestled in his father's arm. She had a gut feeling that her children would be remarkable indeed, whether it be just maternal pride or how unique a shifter/part fae mix was, and that feeling was something she didn't quite know what to make of yet. A.J.'s fuss snapped her out of her reverie.  
"It's about 3:30, Sooks. I can take him back home if you want to stay out here."  
"No, I want to come with you both." She knelt down and cooed at her son, who leaned towards his mother. "He won't be this little for long, and I want to keep as many little moments as I can."  
"I feel the same way, Little Mama." Sam cradled his son in his arms as he stood up. "Such a special little guy, so special…"

**Next chapter: We jump ahead seven years...**


	21. Living on Love

**We jump ahead seven years to Sam, Sookie, and two adorable little kids. But Sookie will never have a very settled life, as the end of this chapter brings a little quest for the Merlottes.**

**Thank you to all my readers for taking the time to stick with my little story. I love this couple together, and I'm anxious to see what Sam's family is like in the new season of True Blood. Refresher: The characters of course belong to Charlaine Harris and adaption rights belong to Alan Ball. I just own an active imagination....**

**Living on Love**

"Alan Jason Merlotte, you quit picking on your sister or I'll tar your half-supe hide!"  
Sookie glowered at the seven-year-old boy, who gasped in frustration. "But she started it! She said I shed everywhere and I don't turn into anything!"  
"A.J., that's what sisters do; they pick on big brothers. Ask your uncle." She grinned. "But Adele, be nice to him. The next one of you I hear a whine out of gets an hour without any electronics."  
Her children frowned and A.J. muttered.  
"Don't make me come over there and look through your minds." Sookie fortunately could keep her children's thoughts out easily, so she used her telepathy as a way to check on what they told her. But, as little Adele was somewhat of a tattle-tale, Sookie used her power more often than she liked.  
"Little Mama, I'd say let them pick on each other. They'll figure out that neither of them likes it much." Sam grinned as he watched his kids, A.J. focused on the little hand-held gamer (not an iPod, those were so 2010) and Adele drawing a picture of what seemed to be a pony.  
"I don't want our kids fighting so much, Sammy."  
"You and Jason argue when you were little?"  
"Well, yeah…"  
"Kids'll do that. You know, it's amazing how much Adele looks like you." Little Adele was four, and was one of those preschoolers who couldn't wait until kindergarten. She loved nothing more than a few sheets of paper and crayons and already could read simple words and scribble her name and her dad's name down (but with one T in "Merlotte"). She looked just like her mama, all blonde hair and elbows, and had her father's quietness about her, except for her tattle-telling.  
A.J. on the other hand was a rambunctious boy, full of energy and always wanting to outside running around or playing catch. Sookie's way of describing him was "Jason with Sam's hair and mannerisms." Her kids reminded Sookie so much of her and Jason at that age, and even the age difference between A.J. and Adele was within two months of Jason and Sookie.  
Now, it was about four in the afternoon. Each school day, one of the Merlottes would pick up A.J. from second grade and Adele from preschool and bring them to the restaurant for an hour or so to let them hang out with their parents. When the dinner rush would get heavy around five-thirty, the kids would go home while one of the Merlottes stayed behind to oversee the bar. Sookie's favorite moments were later at night, when the Merlottes would all sit together, Adele usually squeezing in the middle. Hoyt and Jess had moved out soon after A.J. had come along, so the old Stackhouse place was filled by the Merlottes and their two little rascals.  
While the kids had never seen Fangtasia (and neither parent intended for that to change anytime soon), "Uncle Eric" and "Aunt Pam" would appear from time to time, usually to have Sookie assist with vampire matters. The kids thought Eric was all shades of cool, listening to his stories in awe while Sookie listened nervously. A.J. took particular delight in annoying Pam, which was quite easily done.  
In the seven years since Sookie had become a mother, some of the Bon Temps locals had barely changed. Andy Bellefleur was still sheriff, Arlene was still working (and dying her hair), and Hoyt and Jessica still were the (unchanging) picture of sappy sweet love. But there were differences too. Coby and Lisa were in high school, Lafayette Reynolds was quickly becoming a powerful leader in the vamp community ("I'm too damn memorable to stay down," he'd say), and Bill Compton was even considering a run for city council as someone who knew Bon Temps in and out.  
As for Jason and Tara, four years earlier they had gone on a whim to Las Vegas, and now Sookie's best friend was also her sister-in-law. At this rate, Sam had joked, in another generation through marriages and blood, you could play "Three Degrees of Bon Temps." Sookie thought Jason and Tara tying the knot was absolutely delightful and she insisted on a big reception back at the bar. One thing Sookie loved about the Tara-Jason romance was that her brother finally seemed to have moved on from Crystal Norris, the pain in the past staying in the past.

But in addition to her small town, Sookie still had the ties to the supernatural world. In addition to her telepathy, the vampires had decided Sam's shape shifting was very useful, and while Sam and Sookie were never put in danger, the couple's gifts were in high demand. Sam didn't trust the vampires and it took a fair amount of coaxing by Sookie (who especially played up the "we won't be separated so much" part) for him to agree to anything with the vampires. He still had his doubts though…

This day was Sam's turn to take the kids home. They trotted alongside their dad out to the car, A.J. swinging his backpack, and Adele clutching her crayons. As Sam pulled out of the space, wheeling the car down the drive, A.J. mentioned he needed more money for his lunch account.  
"When does it get to zero dollars?" Sam asked. Each day lunch cost 45 cents, and Sam used the account as a way to practice math with A.J.  
"Two days ago," his son replied. Darn kids.  
Sam shook his head. "You have to tell us before you go under,"  
"I forgot." A.J. did his best to look innocent.  
"He's lying!" Little Adele piped up. "When I'm in school I tell him to not forget!"  
"You think I'll listen to you?" A.J. shot his sister a look.  
"Hey you two...I'm sure he'll remember to ask for more lunch money on time from here on. Right?"  
A.J. mumbled a yeah and Adele went back to looking out the window, her big brown eyes watching the world go by. From time to time, she'd point excitedly. "A pony!" or "Pretty flowers!" Sam would glance in the mirror at his kids from time to time, smiling that little grin dads have when everything is going (mostly) smooth.

While Sam was trying to teach the importance of not procrastinating to their son, Sookie was dealing with procrastinating adults. "You waited until now to ask for a week off?!"  
Technically, she still was a waitress. But by now Sam had let her in on running the bar and over the years she had turned into a second boss--and a noticeably stricter one than her husband. Now, she was eyeing Sally Ann DeLong, wondering why in God's great green Earth she had waited until five days before to ask for a week off.  
"I'm sorry Sookie but this thing came up. My aunt Bernice told me about..." As she droned on, Sookie zoomed in her mind. Look lady, Sam would let me. Arlene's told me about how you would twirl off to God-knows-where on Sam and--  
"Arlene say why I would zoom off like that?"  
Sally Ann stopped short. Sookie hid a grin. The telepathy tended to settle a lot of arguments in Sookie's favor, as the other person would usually give up.  
"This time, we can cover for you. But don't try this again."  
As Sally Ann hurried off, Sookie shook her head. "That gal couldn't find her back end if she was sittin' on it."  
Tara cracked up. "What?"  
"Gran used to say it. So since she'll be gone, we need some more help. Want to wait on rednecks all evening?" Sookie teased.  
Tara shot her a look. "I'm still surprised you're hanging out here while you have Sam head home."  
"Two kids, seven and four? Gal, this is my escape!" The two women giggled. "But I should get going. Tomorrow's the Friday rush, so Sam and I are spending some extra time with the little ones. Jase still up for watching them tomorrow night?"  
"Yeah, he should be. You realize he plans his week around when he can watch 'em?"  
"Seriously?" Sookie laughed. "Speaking of Jason and kids..."  
"Hell no. We'll steal one of yours first."  
"No widdle Stackhouse-Thornton kiddos?"  
"No." Tara grinned. "Now get home and pay some attention to your kids."  
Sookie made a face at her friend, said a few goodnights, and headed out.

Sookie cuddled in next to Sam after dinner, leaning her head on his shoulder as Adele snuggled up to her mama and A.J. plopped down into a chair. "What's on TV?" he wondered out loud.  
"You get your homework all done?" Sookie asked.  
"Yes, Mom. Even the math worksheet."  
"9 times 7?" Sam quizzed his son. A.J. scowled. "Yuck."  
Adele piped up. "Nine plus sevwen is, uh," she counted on her fingers, "six-a-teen."  
"Good girl!" Sam said.  
"I like counting!" Adele grinned. "All he likes is fwootball!" She pointed a finger at her brother as Sookie cracked up.  
"Come on gal, not nice to point. So how are your friends?" She loved hearing her kids' voices.  
Little Adele launched into a big story about how Annie Collard wanted her to come to her birthday party next week and she wanted to be a Girl Scout.  
"That's a lot of work, sweetie..."  
"I want to!"  
"You'd have to pee in the woods!" A.J. teased.  
"Eww! Really?"  
"Addie, you gross little girl."  
"You know the Memorial Day parade is up soon," Sam changed the subject. A.J. took the hint.  
"Could you turn into a dog and we walk you like last year?"  
"That was fun..." Sookie supported.  
"All right, I guess being a shape shifting Dad I could..."  
"Thanks, sweetie. You know the kids loved it."

A knock at the door interrupted the family gathering.  
"Let Momma up," Sookie cooed as Adele scooched down.  
At the door was Lafayette Reynolds, who nodded as he came in (Sookie had invited him in right after he'd been turned).  
"How are the offspring?" He said with a sly grin. The two kids squealed and hugged his knee, not intimidated at all by the vampire.  
"Run along, little ones," Sam patted their backs. "We have grown-up things to talk about."  
As A.J. and Adele went back in the living room, the Merlottes turned to Laffy.  
"Eric wants you two to look for a locket someone close to him once owned."  
"So he wants us to find some jewelry?" Sam's eyebrows went up. "Well, it's a very important piece. Very valuable. And you two could think of going to find it as a mini-vacation. I would come along, but I know you'd want some privacy." Sookie blushed a little as Laffy wriggled his eyebrows.  
"How long of a trip and where?" Sookie questioned as she focused. She knew the agreement with Eric meant she couldn't really turn down an assignment. He would listen to her concerns and consider changing some plans around if she wanted, particularly if Sam was involved. But Sookie and Sam still had their obligations to the supe world.  
"Probably close to a week and some ways away."  
" I'd feel bad about asking Jason to watch them for a week and I really don't want to be away from our kids that long." Sookie groaned as she considered the set up here.  
"Jason could watch them some of the time, and he could take them to school for us. And Jess or somebody could easily handle the nights." Sam suggested.  
"OK, sounds like you have the plan, Sammy." Sookie half-smiled as Sam figured out an idea for the distance from home.  
"Hey Laffy, could you set up a webcam thingy so we could maybe talk with our kids while we're away?"  
"Sam, if it's a way to send pictures over the Internet, I got the shit figured out." He grinned, and Sookie suppressed a giggle.  
"You still didn't say where we would go," Sookie pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah. This locket we'd like you to track down is in Paris." Sookie's eyes got wide. "France."

**The next chapter: The Merlottes take a trip, while Eric and Pam discover the joys of children...I'm thinking there's maybe six or so parts left? We still have three years in the (planned) timeline to go, as Sookie will find out something gets passed on...**


	22. Sitting Out Here Watching Airplanes

**Paris! This chapter, Sam and Sookie continue the search for the locket, while back home their kids scheme against Eric and Pam. This chapter took some time because of a RL Moby Dick essay, a bad cold, and a little writer's block. Please review!**

**Sitting Out Here Watching Airplanes**

"Wait a minute." Sookie was grinning wide, her lips framing the gap. "You want us to act like tourists in Paris, sneak into a couple high-brow get togethers, and track down jewelry all on Eric's dime?"  
Laffy nodded. "I'd be on that plane like white on rice, Sooks."  
Still, a nagging worry weighed on the telepath's mind. With each passing year, she grew more and more loath to these impromptu separations from her children in order to serve a supernatural world that had treated her often so coldly. "Eric ever say why he wants this locket all of a sudden?"  
"Uh, no." Laffy shrugged. "He just gave me details on how to find it and hinted at it being an inheritance of some sort."  
Sam leaned forward, curious. "My gut's saying that's not good. I don't trust this whole set-up. Sounds too good to be true."  
"I am accompanying you," Laffy reminded them. "And only a damn fool would mess with me."  
Sam looked questioningly at his wife's face, reading the answer there. "OK, we'll do this."

The couple had two days to pack and get the babysitting arrangements down. Jason would watch them during the day, and Eric and Pam personally would take the first two nights. Sookie had wanted Jess and Hoyt, but the Merlottes hadn't been able to reach the younger vampires.  
As Sookie and Sam agreed to Eric as a babysitter, their children listened around the corner, grinning.  
"Eric's watching us," A.J. whispered.  
"Er-wic? He the tall, tall man with hair my color?" Adele asked.  
"Yeah, he's blonde like you. Now quiet. Aw, Mom's saying he shouldn't give us ice cream."  
"That no good! I will get ice cream if I want! Er-wic not stop me!"  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Watch me." Adele crossed her arms, looking for all the world just like a small version of her mother glaring at somebody.  
"Now what's that look for, Addie?" Sam had come back in the room and crouched down to look his little girl in the eye with a smile. Adele pulled a very innocent looking grin.  
"Nothing..." A.J. hid a smirk as he was so glad Dad had caught them; he couldn't read the schemes in their minds.

The suitcases were in the cars, the passports checked, the goodbyes said. Tara and Sookie hugged as Sam and Jason laughed over a shared joke. Sookie had a kiss for each of her children, and the Merlottes were on their way. The plane left at 11 in the morning, Lousiana time, and went Baton Rouge-Atlanta-Paris. As they hurried through vast Hartfield Airport, Sam looked around. "When you go to heaven, you still change planes in Atlanta." The plane flight went quietly, the drone of the engines soothing Sookie to sleep. When they landed at Charles de Gaulle, the time back home was 9 in the evening, but Paris was asleep at 4 a.m. local time. Daybreak at bed time--the joys of jet lag!

While Sam and Sookie tried to get used to the time change, they milled about in the arrival gate, anxious for Lafayette to catch up. It had been ten minutes since they had gotten their luggage, where could he be? He had been stowed away in a coffin back in the States, but now the darkness outside meant he should be up and about. They finally heard his voice, and he sounded annoyed. A man in a suit was apologizing profusely as Laffy stared at him. Glamour, Sookie realized.  
The man introduced himself as a "VIP coordinator" and explained that Laffy's case had almost been loaded onto a Moscow-bound flight.  
"As much as I'd love a free trip to freeze my ass off, we have important things to do _ici dans Paris_. So if you excuse us, I'd like to get on our way." Laffy's eyes gleamed and the man nodded.  
"So sorry, sir," and he was gone.  
"At this rate I'll be in fuckin' Africa by Wednesday," Laffy muttered. He glanced anxiously towards the gates. "Let's get out of this airport. I'm all cooped up."  
As the trio collected the luggage and met up with the shuttle, Laffy made a quick call back home, checking on the little ones for Sam and Sookie and trying to get more details out of Eric, who was still more tight-lipped than usual on their purpose.  
"So A.J. and Adele are being good, although Pam's getting annoyed she said she likes the amusement." The parents sighed in relief, before Sam asked, "Any new info on why we're here?"  
"Eric said the locket is a family heirloom to someone very close to him. He's faxing a picture to your hotel, and he said you'll recognize the name inside."  
"OK. So do we head to the hotel now?" Sookie wondered.  
"Wow, Sooks, in Paris an hour and you already want some?" Laffy had his old grin back.  
"I am a Stackhouse," she teased back as Sam smirked a bit bashfully.

While their parents were landing half a world away, A.J. and Adele were plotting to get the chocolate swirled ice cream their mother had forbidden. "You get the ice cream," A.J. ordered. "I'll keep Eric and Pam busy. Then, you put the bowl somewhere, and distract them—"  
"Distwact is making sure they don't catch you?"  
"Yeah. Whatever you want to do. I'll get my ice cream, and then we can eat it!"  
"Yummy!"  
"Not too loud, they hear really well. We're lucky they're both playing with their phones. We have some time to get the good stuff. You know what you do?"  
"Run and get my ice cweam, while you distwact them, then, um, I forgot?"  
"Then we switch!"  
"So I distwact them when I'm eating my ice cweam?"  
"No, you wait until I get back."  
"Hey, no fair! You gotta wait too!"  
"Just get going!" The kids split up. A.J. crept in front of the vampires quietly. They heard him the instant he came around the corner, but for his fun they played along. "You know what?"  
"What, my little charge?" Eric drawled.  
"Blood is a really weird color." A.J. grinned and nodded his head for emphasis. Pam arched an eyebrow at Eric. This kid was talking about blood with them? Seriously?  
"Why yes it is. We find it…delectable." Eric hunkered down and smiled at A.J. in a way that would have made Sookie nervous but showed he meant no harm, just a little scare.  
"What's the most blood you've drank all up at the same time?!" A.J. was the picture of a fascinated little boy talking about something he knew he shouldn't. Just imagining how his mother would flip her lid was enough to egg him on.  
"Little boy, Sookie wouldn't want us to tell." Pam answered.  
"Oh come on…you know you want to…" The vampires suppressed their snickers at this brave little kid.  
In the kitchen, Adele was fumbling with a chair, pushing it (slowly so they didn't hear) against the fridge and all the kids' drawings. She climbed up onto the chair like she was on the jungle gym, the four-year-old just tall enough to grab the back and pull herself up. There, behind the freezer door, was the goal. She tugged on the handle, getting the door to open, and then she ducked to let it swing open. Her face lit up as she grabbed the cold carton.  
"Little girl, what are you doing?" Helene spun around to see Pam in the doorway, hands on her hips, A.J. peeking from behind her.  
Uh-oh, I'm busted. "I want ice cream," she said simply.  
"But your mother said no," Pam reminded her.  
"If you give us some, we pwomise to be real good for you and Er-wic."  
"Who?" Pam let a small smile slip at the cute way she said the Viking's name.  
"Er-wic."  
"What can it hurt?" Eric asked behind Pam.  
"Ah heck, we'll get you some."  
A.J. pumped his fists in a victory dance and Pam hid her giggle. These kids would be a pain to raise, but watching them was a little fun, she'd admit.

In Paris, Sam grinned as they walked into the room he had picked out online. (Sookie was making Eric pay for it as part of the deal of course.) They were staying at one of the prestigious old hotels right on the Champs-Élysées, and to call the suite fancy was an understatement. Mere words could not do this suite justice, from the marble in the bathroom to the cream-colored silk sheets to the windows out over the city (the Eiffel Tower visible across the river to the south if you leaned in the right direction) to the entertainment stand—"Ooh, the TV comes out of here!"  
Laffy whistled. "Eric is going to burst something when he gets this bill."  
"I love this place!" Sookie sighed. She and Sam would have little getaways on weekends from time to time, but while Sam was pretty well-off, they never splurged on a room like this!  
"It's not too bad," Sam winked.  
"Sammy, you'd be happy to sleep in a doghouse."  
"Only as Dean. I want to wake up in a warm room next to a pretty lady."  
"And just who would this pretty lady be?" She reached out and took his hand, feeling his fingers.  
"The gal I'd love to see in a little black dress out on the town, being the hottest little mama I've ever seen."  
Sookie grinned. "Well, I'd just have to give you a little thank-you for that, right after—"  
"I'd hate to interrupt the verbal foreplay here, but dawn's in a little bit. I best be going now. I hear Paris is wildest right before dawn."  
"See you after dusk," Sam said as he sank onto the bed, Sookie messing with his sleeve.  
"Bye, Laffy." Sookie was grinning at being in this room, getting to look for something very pretty with her hubby, grinning at the romantic atmosphere which was affecting her in precisely the way Sam wanted it to, grinning at just being on this vacation in this city: Paris!

The Merlotte children were yawning, bedtime getting very near. A.J. sighed and turned to look up at Eric.  
"Dad says shifters can tell who someone is by how they smell. Can you vampires tell who someone is by what they taste like?"  
"If we're around them a lot, each person's blood will taste different. Aren't you scared by talking about this subject?"  
"Nope. My dad turns into animals and my mom can read minds. Vampires aren't that weird."  
"He's not scared because he's a gross boy." Adele sneered tiredly.  
A.J. made a face at her. "So…" He seemed to be figuring out how to say something. "Does Mom taste any different than most people? Dad always says she smells really special."  
"You are a gross little boy," Pam scowled. But Eric was quiet, contemplating.  
He said a soft, "Yes. Very, very special."  
"The fairy in her?" A.J. asked. "She's told me I'm part shape shifter, part fairy, part teleport—telepath—"  
"Ask her when she gets back. You two should go up to bed now."  
Once Pam returned from tucking them in, Eric sighed. "Those two are quite remarkable children. Sookie wants them left alone, allowed to live normal human lives, and she compelled me to vouch that I would not use them for any supernatural purpose." He sat quietly, seeming to radiate unearthly power. "As far as I know, they have no equals in this world. Telepath and shifter…how curious."  
"So are we still watching them tomorrow? I'll bring the duct tape to keep them in here."  
"No, I have other plans. Find Jessica Hamby, tell her I'm relinquishing my babysitting duties. Compton can watch them. I did not expect being sheriff to carry the burden of supervising supernatural children."  
Pam laughed with him.

The sun had risen in France, and Sam and Sookie were strolling down the iconic Champs-Élysées. She was all wide-eyed at the boutiques (but not daring to actually buy anything at those prices), and her eyes darted at the Empire-style buildings. Down the street they could see the Arc de Triomphe, and down the right side roads the Eiffel Tower loomed across the river.  
She tugged Sam into a jewelry store. "Let's see what's in here." Sookie drank in the sight of gems in every color she could think of and a few new ones, strands of diamonds that would clear out Sam's savings. For his part, Sam hung back, content to watch his wife window-shop. He didn't particularly like all the high-brow things; his main draw was the back streets where people actually lived instead of just spending.  
Suddenly, they saw it in a case. The gleaming locket they were after, the round metal matching the faxed photographs. The jeweler, a mustached man whose name tag read Henri, noticed their gaze.  
"That is a notable piece from London, with quite the story attached to it."  
"Intriguing," Sam said, playing the part of a wealthy collector. "May I hear this history?"  
"Certainly, sir. It was commissioned by one of the _grandes dames_ of London society in the late 1880s for her daughter on her 21st birthday. But the young lady vanished soon after. Gone without any trace left behind."  
"They ever find her?"  
"No sir. What happened to her is still a mystery." Henri took the locket out gingerly. "See this engraved R? That is the family name, Ravenscroft." Sookie looked up in recognition. "The daughter's picture is inside." The locket clicked open and Sookie and Sam shared a gasp as they saw the so-familiar face. "Her name was Pamela."

**Next chapter: Sam and Sookie figure out how to get the locket back to Louisiana and their kids work their special charm on Bill. **

**Heads up: one of the Paris chapters will be pure lemon, since I, um, like writing turned-on Sookie.**


	23. Heads Carolina, Tails California

**First, Sookie's strong sense of morality leads to a squabble, but you can't stay mad when you're on a trip in Paris! Then, Sam does something amazing at the most famous symbol of Paris. The title song is a carefree ode to vacations.**

**Edit: Anna Paquin is nominated for a People's Choice Award! So I'd like my readers to consider voting for my favorite actor and the celebrity (*whispers*) I have a crush on. And thank you for any reviews!**

Heads Carolina, Tails California

"No wonder Eric wants this," Sookie whispered.  
"Excuse me, but 'want?' Ma'am, this object I am afraid is not for sale. Also, after this afternoon it will be on display at a notable private gathering, invitation only." The jeweler's voice had a hint of suspicion in it. Sam nodded, thanked the jeweler and followed his wife out.  
"I am not stealing something, especially for Eric!" She hissed.  
Sam opened his mouth to say "How else do we get it?" before thinking better of it. Instead, he pulled out his phone, dialing the house back in Louisiana.  
"Who are you calling?" Sookie's tone was sharp, a sign she was frustrated.  
"Eric, to see how we get this locket out of Paris."  
"But isn't it day--oh, time zones."  
Back in Bon Temps, Eric picked up. He and Pam were on the Merlotte's porch, watching the utter quiet of the dark night. He listened to Sam's question, then chuckled. "Of course I knew the status of the locket. Why do you think Laffy is with you? He'll glamour who he needs to at the party and then you can do whatever you like in Paris."  
Sam listened to the plan, "All right, so we can't buy it off whoever we're dealing with?"  
"Like you said, it is not for sale." Eric smiled wickedly. "Considering how Sookie reacts to edge-of-the-law matters, I would not tell her. We don't want a scene in the middle of Paris now, do we?"  
"No we don't." Sam glanced at Sookie. "So is this party the one tonight?"  
"This locket is touring several high-brow events. I have a contact who will escort you and Lafayette to the Friday evening soirée where Lafayette will retrieve the locket from the hosts, _Monsieur et Madame Neissy_, and then you can return Saturday morning."  
"Friday? It's Monday right now."  
"I am giving you a week in Paris, all expenses paid, Merlotte, remember that. Speaking of that, I am aware how much that hotel room is costing me a night. I hope you are putting it to...good use." Pam gave him a _you're so bad _look and Eric winked. "Give my regards to Sookie, if you have no further questions."  
Sam voiced his agreement, and Eric ended the call. Sookie started right up. "Tell me we're not stealing it."  
"We're not." Sam put the phone away. "Lafayette is glamouring a rich couple to give it to us, five days from now." Sam's honesty was due to him being one of those husbands who thought it was better to just put everything on the table up front and deal with the stuff now, instead of having her find out a month later and go off on him. Besides, he was married to a telepath, and although she couldn't just sort through his mind, she could certainly try.  
Sookie fussed for a few moments, then beckoned him around the corner. He followed her as she walked quickly down a side street, out of earshot. Then she stopped. "What the hell did we get into?"  
"Honey, what we're doing isn't illegal technically since Laffy is going to convince these people to just hand over the locket. No harm'll be done."  
"Don't you think that's freakin' shady? Sam, that's not right!"  
"I know how screwed up this sounds! But we were sent here by vampires, Sookie! And if you recall, I don't particularly like people that can just drink me like a milkshake!"  
"'So you just want to do what they say? Eric says 'Jump,' you go 'How high?!'"  
"Yeah!" He suddenly smiled and Sookie frowned even more. "Hey sweetie, guess what?"  
She arched an eyebrow. "What?!"  
"See where we are?"  
"An alleyway?"  
Sam blinked for a moment. _She is Jason's sister,_ he thought_._ "No, what city?"  
"Paris?" Her voice had lost that angry edge.  
"Paris!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. A pedestrian nearby gave him a funny look and a confused, "_Oui..._" "We're in the most romantic darn city in the world and we're not paying for any of it." He stepped close and put his hand lovingly against her cheek. "Darling, I don't like the reason we're here either. But no one will get hurt, no one is in any danger. We're on the trip of our dreams, and we have five days to spend in Paris. Let's enjoy this."  
Sookie sighed. "We aren't done discussing this, you know."  
"OK, honey." His simple smile more than anything else was calming Sookie down. She knew Sam shared many of her views on right and wrong, and while she didn't like his uneasiness towards vampires, she certainly understood it. Truth be told, she found it quite relaxing to be with a guy who was happiest sprawled on the couch with his kids, so different from the always-on-the-go vampires.  
As they walked back onto the Champs-Élysées, Sookie was thinking about home. "Ornery as they are, I miss our kids."  
"Me too, love. But this afternoon, it'll be morning back home and we should be able to catch them on the phone before school."  
"Wasn't Laffy going to hook up a webcam?"  
"Skype's what it's called. Yeah, he put the kids' end in before we left, and tonight he'll hook up our end on his laptop. That means we'll see our kids a little after dark. Until then, what do you want to do?"  
"Hmm, could we go to a wine tasting?"  
"You don't actually drink the wine at a tasting, sweetie, you spit it out. So if you're looking to get tipsy, head to a bar," he teased.  
"I can head to a bar back home. Perhaps I wanted to have an air of high class around me while we're here." And she did her best attempt at a haughty walk.  
He hurried over to her and whispered in her ear, "You should see the looks you just got."  
"Oh, oops." She grinned bashfully and looked around at the buildings.  
"Come on gal, what about the Eiffel Tower? See everything from above?"  
"How high? Hey, isn't there a restaurant somewhere up there?"  
"I think so. Let's go see." The two caught a taxi and zoomed over the old stonge bridge across the Seine, through the broad parks. Sookie gawked at the huge dome on Les Invalides as they went by.  
"That's a church, love. Built by the same king Louisiana is named after."  
"Huh. How do you know all this?" He had been pointing places out since the Avenue.  
"I did a little reading before we left. But I know this vineyard owner down by Crowley who loves to talk about Paris."  
"'Cool," Sookie sighed as she went back to gazing out the window at the city.

Back in Louisiana, it was the wee hours of the morning. Everything was dark, and Pam and Eric were having a mini Buffy marathon (Sookie had bought all the DVDs). Currently, they were bickering about who was better for Buffy, Angel or Spike. Pam was Team Spike, while Eric pointed out both vampires had their strong and weak they agreed Buffy was a cheezy depiction of vampires.  
"Hey, what about Twilight?" Pam pointed out.  
"There's vampires in those movies?" Eric shot back.  
"Did you tell Laffy about the little surprise in the locket, you know, behind my picture?"  
"No. I figured, it's too old to be handled. I'll show the Merlottes when they get back."

The Merlottes were looking out over the vast city from the middle deck on La Tour Eiffel. The restaurants had been reserved for a full week in advance (of course), so the couple had decided to see the views then grab something at the first little cafe they found. Sookie was mesmerized as Sam pointed out the Louvre, the line of the Champs-Élysées, Sacre-Coeur over on Montmartre, a few big train stations they could see...  
"Could you turn into a bird and fly off of here?"  
He grinned. "Promise to hold onto my clothes for me?" They had worked out a system for getting him back in clothes after a shift: Sookie would toss his clothes inside a men's restroom door and hold the door open to let animal Sam in. One inside the bathroom, he'd turn into Dean and pull his clothes inside a stall. Back into Sam, he'd dress and meet up with his wife.  
"Here?" Sookie was all aglow with anticipation. After nine years with him, she still got a tingle whenever he changed.  
"Why not?" He grinned and spotted a bird up on a beam. He focused on the bird--and his clothes crumbled to the ground as the crowd gasped. Sookie bent down and lifted the shirt off of the bird, which screeched his thanks and took off.

"_Un change-en-forme_!" the crowd whispered at the soaring hawk. Sam spread his new wings and coasted upwards, above the buildings, above the broad avenues, above the blue curve of the Seine. He dove down (spooking an old lady at a newstand), then rose up on an updraft, feeling the springtime air flowing around his wings. Through the sky he turned and glided, spotting their hotel not far from the Arc de Triomphe's star-like intersection. Below, the city stretched on and on, every shade of gray and green. Above the Louvre he spiraled, then hawk-Sam followed the languid flow of the Seine back to the towering steel. He zoned in on Sookie, standing there laughing with glee. Past her he flashed, slowing down to land on the deck. As she walked behind him with his clothes, the hawk waddled towards the restrooms, a sight worthy of the crowd's laughter.  
In went his clothes, and a little bit later out came fully dressed Sam, a huge smile on his face. Nothing was as carefree as an easygoing shift, and she kissed him on the cheek as the crowd cheered.

As the sun rose in the Louisiana sky, the little Merlottes rubbed their eyes, Jason pouring the cereal into a couple bowls.  
"I no wanna go to pweschool today, Uncle Jasey." Adele was still half-asleep over her placemat, clutching a strap on her backpack.  
"But if you go, you get to learn really cool stuff." Jason set the cereal down.  
"Like what?" A.J. murmured.  
"Uh...that, uh, an ostrich kick can kill you."  
"You got that off the Discovery Channel." Tara was holding her coffee for dear life. "So Sookie gets you two up at this time every day?"  
"Daddy too." Adele answered.  
"And you say you want kids, Jase." Tara shook her head. Her cell phone rang and Tara reached for it. Once she heard who was on the other end, she brightened up. "Hey Sooks!"  
"Oh, they're on?" Jason listened as Tara kept talking.  
"How's Paris? Yeah, I figured you'd like it. Huh uh. Wait, Sam turned into a hawk and flew off the Eiffel Tower? You sure the jet lag ain't getting to you, hon?"  
"I'm sure. Ask him yourself. We got it on speaker phone." Sam and Sookie were sitting on a bench by the Seine, watching the boats go by.  
"Hey Sam!" The voice on the phone yelled. "Jase says hi too. Want to talk to the kids?"  
"Yeah, that'd be real nice," Sam answered. "Maybe put the phone on speaker and put it between them."  
"All right...done."  
"Hey kiddos!" Adele and A.J. livened up when they heard their mother's voice.  
"I lwuve you Mommy," Adele said in that little morning voice that would melt any listener's heart.  
"Aw, love you too little gal. After school, you'll be able to see us."  
"Did Laffy install the cam on our computer?" A.J. asked.  
"Yeah, he did," Sam's voice replied. "Get this, it's already afternoon here."  
"So do you two go to bed before we get home from school?" A.J. wondered.  
"No honey, we'll still be up. Hey, your dad turned into a hawk today and flew off a building."  
"Cool!" A.J. shouted.  
"We better let you two eat so you finish your cereal in time. We love you and we'll be back Saturday morning. Have Jason circle it on the calendar. OK, little ones? Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Sam told them.  
"Get us presents!"  
"We'll see. Kisses."

As the parents put their phone away, smiling at their kids and watching the river, two men in a van parked down the street eyed them.  
"Are they the locket couple, Jack?"  
"Yes they are. Remember, Arthur, we follow them to the party. That's when it all goes down." Jack lifted the binoculars. "She's pretty. So why do we do it at the party?"  
"Because that's the perfect timing. A heist in the middle of a black tie affair?" Arthur grinned. "Lots of people, and jewels out in the open. Their locket especially. They won't know what hit 'em."

**Next chapter: We find out more about the men in the van, the kids test Bill, and Sam/Sookie meet Mona Lisa.**


	24. Paris and Rome, But I Want to Go Home

**Here's the next chapter of our couple's adventures in Paris, while the ending reveals something about Adele who looks so like her momma.**

**Paris and Rome, But I Want to Go Home**

Her smile was baffling to Sookie. That little smirk said she was serenely happy, everything going good for her.  
"But maybe she's had a really good surprise, and the joy's wearing off, but she's still smiling. She has her arms crossed like she's pregnant, maybe she just found out?"  
"Then why don't you go smell her? Eric'll pay your bail, I'm sure."  
"Very funny, woman." Sam turned back to the other woman. "Her smile's gone. See, look away then look back."  
"I still see it. Oh, maybe it's a sad smile. Like that weird little smile that says I could tell you to avoid this if you wanted."  
"So bittersweet wisdom?"  
"Um, yeah, I guess so."  
"I still say she's pregnant. She has that glow."  
"Dirty old dog. I say that's just age." The couple looked back at the Mona Lisa, trying to decipher that old smile.  
"You think Eric would know?"  
"Eric probably did it with her, knowing him. Who knows, he might be the reason for that smile." The couple laughed, turning away from the Mona Lisa, and walked through the crowd down the Louvre's hallways. For a good two hours the couple had strolled past statues and paintings, and while Sam was fascinated by the light and color techniques, Sookie would focus on the faces and expressions. The telepath was fascinated by imagining what was going through the mind of each subject in the paintings, the constant din of thoughts from actual people gone and replaced by the stillness of the Louvre. Her telepathy meant she knew exactly what most humans were thinking, their minds open to her. Vampires were a refreshing stillness but they also seemed to radiate danger. Sam was in between, the shifter side making his mind a rumble of emotion she had to focus to pick up, his mind as informative as his expressions. These paintings gave her the simple opportunity to guess emotions and feel empathy on her own without the intruding thoughts, a simple joy no non-telepath could know.

That evening, Sam and Sookie were wrapped up in the soft hotel robes watching some TV and snuggling close when Laffy knocked. When she opened the door, the vampire looked the robe up and down and grinned.  
"Should I come back in a hour? Or knowing you, about three?"  
"Nah, I believe that's later tonight," Sam joked over her shoulder (earning a half-teasing glare from his wife). "I see you got the laptop, come on in."  
"All right, let's get this mother hooked up." Laffy clicked on the notebook, hunching down and pulling the computer cables out of the pocket on his expensive suit, a sight making Sookie giggle.  
"So where's the cam?" Sam asked.  
"Right here," Laffy said tapping a little panel squeezed above the screen. "Now, this'll take a little bit of work to do."  
Sookie seized the moment. "'So let's talk about this locket."  
"All righty, what about it?"  
"No way on God's green Earth am I stealing something, no matter who wants me to."  
Laffy sighed. "Did Sam point out that the locket is Pam's and that we're retrieving it for her, the rightful owner?"  
"Yeah, and he also said you're going to glamour our way out."  
"No, no, I'm glamouring the people with the locket. See, at this soirée there'll be a table with jewelry on it and a couple, the Neissys, who will explai each piece. I use a little glamour and a whole lot of my special touch with people, they give me the locket, and have no memory of it. Then we waltz on out, go our separate ways, than go on home."  
"See, to me that's stealing it." Laffy opened his mouth to explain but she shushed him. "This locket is Pam's, correct?"  
"Yes," Sam chimed in, realizing where she was going with this.  
"So why didn't she come with us to pick it up?"  
Laffy tapped a couple keys before he replied. "That was our first plan. But Pam is one busy vampire, and she said she's seen enough of the Paris soirée scene."  
"But Sookie and I have two small kids and a restaurant to run. We're setting aside five whole days for this thing. Why us?"  
"A shapeshifter and a telepath. You can turn into a cat or dog and overhear people without being noticed. A living bug, if you will. While you, Sooks, you know how damn useful your gift is."  
"Here's the idea I had." Sookie had that _listen to me_ tone in her voice. "So Pam was too busy to come with us yesterday. But, could she fly over for Friday night? She could pick up her locket in person and she does like parties..."  
"I thought the jewel store guy said her family has no idea what happened to her. Wouldn't it be awkward if she turned up after 130 years asking for her locket back?" Sam pointed out.  
"Oh." Sookie chewed her lip as she thought about this. "So is any of her family here at this party?"  
Laffy nodded. "That's why the locket is in Paris. She obviously never had kids, but she had nieces and nephews. The locket is presented by two of their descendants, John Ravenscroft and Arthur Ogilvey."  
"Would they recognize her?"  
"I don't know, but Pam isn't coming over here; she told me so while we were planning."  
"She doesn't have to come here in person," Sookie noted, gesturing at the computer.  
"Sweetie, but when it's evening here, it's afternoon back home. So we can't exactly Skype her in the middle of the party."  
But Sookie didn't hear his second sentence. An old promise Pam had made her one night had came back to her. That would be the key...  
"We're hooked up! Let's see, it's about 12:30 in Bon Temps. Let's hope Jason and my cousin aren't having lunch somewhere. See, I set this up now so we and them can work out the bugs. Then, when Brat One and Brat Two get home, everything'll be as smooth as a baby's butt for the family chat."  
Sookie raised her eyebrows at the "brats" comment but nodded. "So let's try it!"  
Laffy clicked a few buttons, a page loaded, and the image of the Merlotte's living room popped onto the screen, Jason and Tara watching the TV off screen. The computer on their end must have dinged as Jason gave it a look, then a double take.  
"Hey sis! Can you hear us?" He yelled into the computer, and technology being what it was at this point, his voice came in loud and clear on their end. But mostly loud.  
"Switzerland heard you, Jase." She teased. The two couples and Laffy chit-chatted for a few minutes, mostly about how pretty Paris was. At one point, Sam picked the notebook up and carried it to the window (wireless connection with hotel WiFi). He had held the computer as steady as he could and Tara gasped as the Eiffel Tower, lit up in the distance, came into focus. This led to a long-distance tour of the room, with Sookie pointing out the flatscreen TV, the little kitchen, the coffee table...  
"How's the bed?" Tara asked.  
Sookie grinned, and Jason groaned. "No seriously, it's pretty soft. Watch." Sookie jumped onto it and laid back, and her brother and sister-in-law sighed in envy.  
Tara was shaking her head. "You two are damn lucky. Almost a week alone in a fancy hotel room...and we're stuck with the kids."  
"Consider A.J. and Addy practice for you."  
"For what?!" Tara and Sookie loved to tease each other about this. "I told you no." But she was grinning.  
"No what?" Jason, as usual, was a step behind.  
"No papaya plants, Jason." Laffy whooped.  
"Tell it like it is, Coz! You watch your white folks, I'll watch mine."

A few hours later, Sam and Sookie were curled up by the laptop watching their children smiling on the computer screen. Adele was regaling them with a story about how a boy in her class had snuck in a big grasshopper and scared all the little girls in class. But of course, she wasn't scared: "It was cool!"  
"She's turning into quite the tomboy, Sammy."  
"Yeah, I think it's cute. Weren't you a tomboy?"  
"I was a rough-and-tumble kid but I always liked the girly stuff too."  
"Pfft!" Jason said, standing behind the Merlotte tots as Tara sat with them. "You beat me up a couple times."  
"Revenge, big bro," Sookie cooed. "But Addy, I hear word you're picking on A.J. or the other way around--"  
"You'll tar our supernatural hides," A.J. droned with a big eye roll. Sam stifled his laughter.  
"Oh, tell them who's watching you tonight," Tara prompted.  
"Uncle Bill," Adele nodded; she had seen how good Bill was around children. Truth be told, she'd rather have her kids watched by Jessica or Bill any night. She knew Bill and Jessica had personalities that just clicked with the little ones, while Eric and Pam were best as protectors. She didn't dare bring this up to any of the vampires, but she had talked with Sam about this, and he had agreed with her.  
"How was last night with Aunt Pam and Eric?"  
"We got ice cream!" Adele squealed in delight. Sookie arched an eyebrow at Sam.  
"Oh did you now?" Sookie asked a mortified looking A.J.  
"Uh, well, yeah...but it was her idea," he mumbled.  
"Eric said something about your kids being quite the little schemers," Tara added.  
"We'll talk when we get home," Sookie said. The couple said goodbye to their kids and put the computer aside. "Sam, what time here is sunset back home."  
He thought for a moment. "About two a.m. here. Why?"  
"I'm calling Pam about something."  
"The locket? Laffy said she won't come over here."  
"But I have an ace up my sleeve. Trust me." She grinned and stretched out, soaking in the peace of the hotel room.  
"So why'd you ban ice cream for the kiddos anyway?"  
"Too much sugar. I don't want them bouncing off the walls while we're gone."  
"You're a tough cookie, Sookie."  
And you're a spoil-em-rotten dad." She tapped his nose. "Silly old dog."  
"Well, I figure, let them have it. You know what my childhood was like. Besides, how long did it take for them to get in the freezer anyway?"  
"Way too little time. They're definitely in trouble for that."  
"Kids will be kids, love. Down the road they might learn that for themselves."  
"Eh, I don't want to think about my babies having babies. Time's going way too fast as it is. You realize I turn thirty-six in July?"  
"Sweetie, age is a number. I'm eight years older than you, remember? I think you look younger than almost thirty-six."  
She smiled. "Trying to butter up to me, Sam Merlotte?"  
"You do. But you should look good, your two favorite activities are jogging and sex."  
"Sam!" He grinned. "No they aren't. Watching our kids is number one, then cuddling with you is number two."  
"Which is the second one I said."  
"No it's not." Her eyes were teasing him; he knew she was picking a little fight to work him up. So he pounced on her, tickling her as Sookie giggled and scrunched her nose up at him. She wriggled in his arms, then pushed up with her body against his to make him roll over, pinning his hands down.  
"Now who's got who?"  
"I'm in a fancy bed in Paris with my wife on top of me in nothing but a robe, which is now open by the way. Woe is me," Sam joked.  
She leaned down until she could feel his breath on her chin. "Woe is you, huh?"  
"You betcha."  
"Then watch this," she whispered and her hand slid down....

Some time after the satisfied Merlottes had drifted to sleep and night had fallen in Louisiana, Lafayette called Pam's phone. "Hey honeycomb," he said with a grin.  
Pam rolled her eyes at the vampire. "Has something come up?"  
"Sookie's sense of what's right. She doesn't like the glamour idea. She wants you to come here on Friday night to personally retrieve your locket."  
"Oh does she now? Tell her if she personally calls me, I will think about it. Is everything else fine?"  
"Yeah. Your two relatives are already in the city though."  
"Hmm. Keep an eye on them. I'll be waiting for Sookie's call."  
"All right." He hung up. "Pam, you's a bitch for work for."

Back in Bon Temps, Adele Merlotte peeked around the corner, grinning at her brother. He winked back and shooed her away, as Bill pretended to not know what was going on. While the vampire gave all his attention to A.J., the excited boy was telling him about the huge toad he'd caught in the creek and released inside the house, spooking Sookie.  
"I do wonder where your sister has gone," Bill inquired with a smile. "She has been gone for some time. Too much time. Do you know where she's gone?" A.J. shook his head. "Hmm, let's see..." His vampire hearing meant he knew exactly where she was but he was playing along for Adele's amusement.  
"I don't think she's in the kitchen, Uncle Bill."  
"Oh no? Well, let's double check." He peeked around the corner, then flashed in. "Adele Merlotte, what the devil are you doing?" A few pillows and blankets had turned the table into a fort, and a little blonde head peeked out and giggled. Bill hunched down. "I was in the Civil War, but little girl, this might be the best fort I've seen."  
Adele turned her nose up. "Boys can't come in. Not you, not A.J."  
"Well, why not me?"  
"You're not old enough," Adele shot back. As Bill chuckled, A.J. stuck his hand in and she pushed him back out, squealing. But something strange happened. When she touched his skin, a sound was in her head: A.J.'s voice. _Little brat, I oughta pull the fort down! I'm telling--"_ and the voice was gone. But Adele blinked, suddenly quiet as she realized what she had heard. _Her brother's thoughts._

**Next chapter (will be a few days): Sookie calls Pam, then a romantic night on the Seine for the Merlottes. But we will come back to little Adele down the road...**


	25. And Time Passes On

**We left off with Adele experiencing telepathy for the first time. This chapter is one that fills in more details about the wondrous children in Louisiana and the mysterious men in Paris. The end will bring us right up to the party.**

**The title references time passing on for both the vampires (Pam and her locket) and the humans (their children growing). Thank you in advance for any reviews. I'll work right up to the end of the story from here on.**

**And Time Passes On**

Adele Merlotte giggled at her flash of telepathy. Cool, I'm like Mommy now! She grabbed her brother's arm to hear his thoughts again, to feel that buzzing in her mind. But this time, she heard nothing.  
"Adele, are you all right?" Bill asked, concerned. A.J. was looking at her like she was beyond crazy, that half-annoyed, half-worried scowl of big brothers.  
"I'm good," the little girl said, bobbing her head. But if Mommy could read minds all the time, why couldn't she when she touched her brother again? Was that something she'd get as she grew up?  
"Are you going kookoo?" A.J. said once Bill was out of the room.  
"No. I heard what is in your head!" Adele whispered.  
A.J. grinned in awe. "Whoa, really! I never could do that! So like Mom?"  
"Yeah. But I got your arm again and I didn't hear anything again."  
"Really?" A.J. was getting curious about this, and more than a little envious. "Let's try again--ow!"  
Adele grabbed his arm a little too hard, but still nothing went through her mind.  
"Huh. Maybe you grow into it. Maybe you didn't hear my thoughts at all."  
"I hear-ed something!"  
"Whatever. Go play somewhere." What the children didn't know was telepathy was not a click and it's on thing. Like any other trait, it took time to develop and master. Sookie's parents didn't find out until she was six, and Adele wouldn't have that steady stream of consciousness her mother had until she was nearly eight. But in time, it would come.  
A.J. was envious of his sister's possible telepathy, but he had some special traits already, a month before he turned eight. He could hear, see, and especially smell better than other kids, which made him unbeatable at hide-and-seek. Strangest of all, when he got mad or worked up, his eyes would change to the gleam of a cat's eye. And now, blazing with curiosity about what was up with his sister, his eyes were the eerie green of cat's eyes. The first time it had happened, Sookie had about shot into orbit, panicking. Sam had calmed her down by pointing out the eye change was the half shifter in him. A.J. would never completely change, but his eyes would show his unique parentage.

The kids were asleep by the time their mother woke up in Paris. Sookie slid out of bed, careful not to wake Sam who was sprawled out on the rumpled sheet. (Just like an old dog, she thought.) She slipped on her robe, ran a hand through her ruffled hair (last night was fun) and grabbed her phone, heading in the bathroom. Time for the ace up her sleeve.  
Pam's voice picked up, clearly amused. "Yes, Miss I've-Got-a-Plan?"  
"So Laffy told you?"  
"He said you won't take part in anything skimming the edge of the law but you have another idea, which I am so eager to hear." Sookie noted the playful sarcasm.  
"Well, yeah. We're after your locket, right?"  
"Yes--back in 1887."  
"Why didn't you take it with you?"  
"I left with Eric very quickly. I never said good bye to my folks, and I don't regret it."  
Sookie gulped. "So anyways, remember that one night after I broke up with Eric?"  
"Considering what happened, yes, Sookie."  
Sookie grinned a little. "And you said you would do anything I needed you to?"  
"Yeah, but you know, that was..."  
"Emotion talking?"  
"Nah, I have no use for that."  
"Right...Anyhoo, I thought maybe you'd come here to the party and get your relatives to hand over the locket?"  
"I see..." Pam looked over at Eric, holding a hand over the phone. "You realize she's rewriting your whole plan?"  
"Yes, but I took that into account when I sent them over there. See why I like her so? Only Sookie would pull something like this."  
Pam grinned. "So Sooks, you're asking me to cross an ocean to meet a few distant relatives who don't know I exist to take back one piece of jewelry?"  
"Yep!"  
"We shall see..." But Pam's tone told Sookie she would make the trip. The telepath hung up, and did a little victory dance there in the exquisite bathroom.  
"Mmm, I can watch this all day." Sam was in the doorway, a wry grin at his wife. She blew him a raspberry in return.  
"So Pam's coming Friday, and Laffy said he's in close touch with whoever is taking us to this party."  
"So like a chaperone?"  
"I guess." She shrugged. "We'll see Friday."  
The next three days went by much as Monday had. The Merlottes would walk around in the mornings, Sam being especially fond of little cafes on side streets. "International competition," he'd joke. Mornings were also the time for catching up with the Louisiana vampires. The couple had to wait until late at night in Paris to talk with their children, as the seven hour difference meant school in Bon Temps got out at ten at night Paris time. But there was plenty in Paris to keep them busy during the meanwhile. Of all the things the city had to offer, Sookie's favorite were quiet walks along the Seine, perhaps a ride on a boat under the stone bridges. As for their nights, well, they were a couple in their prime in the most romantic city on Earth. They would have some fond memories of that hotel room...

Thursday night, the mysterious van parked down the street from the hotel entrance. Out stepped the two men, in sharp suits. Jack Ravenscroft and Arther Ogilvey were investigating, and they had one couple in mind. They greeted the doorman politely and strode in, looking around. Both had British accents, but Jack was about fifteen years older. Arthur Ogilvey looked about twenty-five and was tall, thin, and blonde. Jack Ravenscroft was average height, stocky, but was jokingly called by his friends "Robert Downey's long lost English twin."  
"All right, so they're the ones after the family locket?" Arthur asked.  
"Yeah, those two at the table. They look innocent, but they being here and hunting around in that jewel store is bloody suspicious."  
"Well, should we go talk to them? You know, see if we can figure anymore out?"  
"All right."  
Sookie and Sam glanced at the men walking by, then looked up as Jack stopped in front of their table.  
"I say, that is an exquisite gown there. Lacroix?"  
Sookie blinked for a moment at Jack's compliment. "No, it's, uh, Von Maur?" She focused on his mind. Yep, they're American. Her voice gives it away.  
Jack smiled, "It is a lovely piece. Allow me to introduce myself, if I may. I am Viscount Ravenscroft, which I believe is a name familiar to you?"  
You have no idea, buddy, Sookie thought. Sam nodded. "We've heard that name, um, a few times. I'm Sam Merlotte, and this is my wife, Sookie. Um, so you're part of the Ravenscroft family?"  
"Yes, I am. Here is my cousin, Arthur Ogilvey. If I may ask, have you heard of the Ravenscroft locket?" Arthur was busy eyeing Sookie and trying to keep it hidden. He wasn't succeeding, and Sam kept giving him little looks that Jack noticed. The Viscount bade his cousin to sit down at the next table and order a round.  
"We have," Sookie said. "A shop owner back on the Sham-Zelly--ah darn, that big shopping street--told us about it. He said the owner disappeared without a trace," she said with a knowing grin.  
"Ah yes, mysterious Pamela Ravenscroft. She was my great-great-great-aunt. That locket is a family heirloom of mine." And you two are not going to touch it.  
Sam mentioned the soirée the next night. Arthur's eyes lit up and he glanced at Jack, who nodded back curtly. The Viscount smiled and leaned in. "Yes, at an Empire-style mansion not far from L'Opéra. But I am afraid that it's invitation only."  
"Oh, we have an invitation," Sookie said. Hmm, their names aren't on that guest list I looked at. Sookie masked her sudden doubt about these people, keeping the welcoming smile on her face.  
"Then I would say it appears I shall encounter you there?" He smiled that aristocratic smile again, and Sookie decided there was something slightly creepy about this guy and the blonde man who stayed silent.  
"I'd say so," Sam said. The two British men said goodbyes and walked away. Sookie arched an eyebrow at Sam. "I was in his head the whole time. He wants us to be there, and he thought clearly that we will not touch this locket. What's a viscount?"  
"He's nobility, but low on the ladder. Hmm, well, Laffy is going with us. And he told me his friend is another vampire, but a famous one. Plus Pam will be with us, you said." He twisted his mouth.  
"We're still going, right?" Sookie asked. "When I have something to do, by golly it's getting done."  
"Yeah, we still are. But we should be cautious, love."  
On the other end of the room, Jack asked Arthur, "Did your gift pick up anything?" The younger man nodded.  
"Her mind was on your name: Ravenscroft. And her thoughts lit up at Pamela's name. I'm thinking she knows her, but I have no idea how. And towards the end, she thought that we were rather creepy," he said with a grin.  
"My instinct is saying they will still attend. So the woman knows Pamela?" The Viscount raised his eyebrows. "Do we know Pamela is no longer around?"  
"If she had been turned or anything else, we would know about it. The local sheriffs in the States and all Europe have denied knowing her."  
"Something is not adding up here," Jack pointed out. "Not at all."  
"And what's more, this Sookie, she seemed to react specifically to_ your_ thoughts. She has some unusual way to read people..."  
"Another telepath?"  
"I've only met one other one, and she was in Rome. I hope we figure this all out tomorrow."

Friday evening came to Paris, the couple preparing for the soirée where they would find their locket. Sam was putting together the formal outfit he had packed, but his tie was nowhere to be seen. Sookie had holed herself up in the bathroom for over an hour now, and he getting a bit flustered at how fast time was ticking away while he looked for that damn tie.  
In the bathroom, Sookie was getting her long blonde locks to lay nicely and adjusting the elegant evening gown Sam had no idea she had bought (using Eric's credit card info she had gotten out of him). Pam had texted her saying she was leaving New Orleans on a Paris flight a little before sunrise, and that put a grin on the telepath's face. "Honey, where's my tie?" Sam's voice came through the door, muffled.  
"I'm just about done. I'll come help you look." Sookie looked back in the mirror, smiled, and opened the door. "How do I look?"  
Sam looked her up and down and whistled. "Like an expensive perfume commercial," he said, "but hotter."  
"Wait until you see the lace," she winked.  
"Lace? Wher--Ohhhh. Planning a little something?" Sam grinned playfully.  
"Maybe. You know, I feel almost like a spy or something in this dress. Like I'm on Burn Notice or something."  
"And it's turning you on, isn't it?"  
She leaned in close. "You'll see, Sammy. But first, this party thing. How am I supposed to talk at it?"  
"Just keep it simple. Lots of thank yous, 'I would like' this and that, and you probably should call me 'Samuel' or 'my husband' or something like that."  
"Okay, I can do that. And if you're wondering where your tie is, check under the mattress. I, um, sort of stuffed it there in the heat of the moment."  
"Sookie, Sookie...you darn gal. Can't go throwing my clothes away."  
"Then keep them on longer around me," she teased back, giving him her best sultry stare.  
"Keep looking like that and they won't," he countered.  
A few minutes later, they met up with Lafayette in the lobby. As expected, the vampire was dressed to the nines. A pale, thin man with wild hair and a thin mustache was beside him. Sookie realized he was the escort to the soirée, and a vampire. Sam was thinking he looked really familiar. Sure enough, Laffy introduced him right away. "This is our ticket in and a bit of a poet. Edgar Allan Poe."  
The poet's voice was soft and high, but he had the air of intelligence around him. "If you have read any of my work, you may likely suppose being a vampire would suit me quite well. I'm afraid human life wasn't that kind to me, but this life, I can write as much as I please. So you have been enjoying the sights of this fair city?" Sookie nodded. Poe continued, "Lafayette has told me some of your unique traits and I can assure that you are amongst persons as wondrous as yourselves. Paris is a world center for the supernatural, all manner being drawn by this city's singular aura. If we may, we must leave now for this soirée. Perhaps you wilt see the more Gothic side of this city tonight." Poe nodded and walked off, bidding the couple and Lafayette to follow.

And thus began a most intriguing night.

**Next chapter: The soirée and Pam arrives...**


	26. Hello Again

**Hello all. As I was writing the last few chapters of this story, I was grappling with some tough stuff in my own life, and this story went on the backburner, then slipped out of memory. I refound this piece a few weeks ago, and I have resolved to, at long last, finish it for the readers who started with me two and a half years ago. I would appreciate reviews, and in particular I'm curious to see if my writing style has changed. Thank you, and there is at least one more part to come. The title is both reflective of this story's revival, and the events of this chapter.  
**

**Hello Again  
**

* * *

As the Merlottes and their escorts walked into the room, Sookie fought to keep her jaw from popping open at the sheer luxury of the place. The floor was immaculate marble, the walls a blank white but adorned with all manner of paintings - was that a Picasso? - and everyone was black ties and ornate dresses, In her pale lavender gown from Von Maur, Sookie felt quite out of place, even with the necklace that the Viking had lent her for the trip. "So when does the King get here?" she wisecracked nervously. _And how do we get that locket without sneaking it out?_

"Greetings, _Monsieur et Madame_," Jack Ravenscroft had appeared in front of them. "Ah, Mister Poe, how delightful to be graced by your presence, and you would be-"

"Lafayette Reynolds, sheriff of New Orleans"

_Definitely American, _Jack's thoughts ran, _and a vampire sheriff leading them around. Something's not right. "_Pardon me, but I have a matter to attend to." The Viscount walked over to where Arthur Ogilvey was chatting up some woman. "A word, Arthur."

"Yes, boss?"

"Keep your mind on the Americans. There's something off about them, and if anything is amiss, one call and I can have half the police in the city here."

"Will do, sir."

Across the room, Lafayette's pager beeped quietly, and he glanced at it. "She's landed at De Gaulle. She'll be here in thirty minutes. You know the plan, Ed?"

Poe nodded. "Absolutely, my brother." His sad eyes gleamed anxiously.

The Merlottes slowly circulated through the room, keeping an eye on where the gold locket gleamed on a pillow at the front of the room (and behind glass, of course). Fortunately, both Sam and Sookie were good at keeping poker faces and nodding politely to whatever was said, and their disguise as New Orleans jewelry collectors seemed to be going well. At one point, a persistent fly buzzed around them for a while, but Sam managed to school it off without attracting much attention.("Apparently even insects are drawn here tonight," he said with a smile, provoking a chuckle.)

The fly buzzed around a corner, and a minute later a man in an evening suit stepped around the corner and sought out the Viscount. "Sir, they didn't say anything incriminating or even suspicious. I'm afraid it's up to the telepath."

"Thank you, James. Well Arthur, your turn. See what's in their heads."

"Will do," and he crossed over to the couple. "Enjoying the exquisite company?" He focused in on Sam's mind, but all he got was a vague sense of uneasiness. Wait, or was it curiosity - he could barely read this man. _Something supernatural here,_ he thought.

_Buddy you have no idea, _went through Sookie's mind as she was looking into his mind. But Arthur was too busy trying to read her to notice her mental reply.

_Now how does Eric expect us to pull this off-wait, his mood's changing, it's like this guy is reading me while I read him, it's like he's another-"_

"Telepath!" she and Arthur said in unison, eyes widening at each other. Sam's face froze as Sookie's hand gripped his nervously.

She focused on beaming her thoughts directly into his head. _Now look, you leave me and my husband alone, or I'll show you that I'm not quite human. _She lifted her hand as it started to glow faintly. _I swear to the Lord, now back off! _

_OK lady, but you just crossed the wrong person. See the Viscount? Let's just say he can pull a few sleeves. _And he turned quickly and hurried off as a few onlookers looked on puzzled.

"He knows," she whispered, and Sam went gray as a sheet.

"Fly," he whispered, and he was gone behind a door. _What? _thought Sookie, until she felt a fly light on her ear. _Oh… _"Track him," she whispered. _Where is Pam?_

Laffy was watching them intently and whispered to Poe. "Oh shit, this is going south. Where the hell is Pam? She should be here any minute. Do your thing."

Viscount Ravenscroft strode over to Sookie. "Pardon me, _Madame_, but I would like to have a few words with you and your-Ow! Damnable fly!" As he looked around to see where the pest went, a booming voice echoed through the room.

"Once upon a midnight dreary,

While I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore…"

"What the devil?" The Viscount muttered as applause rang through the crowd.

"Sort of a strange poem for such a prestigious event, but if that really is Edgar Allan Poe, I have no objections," an older woman nearby said.

Laffy glanced down at his pager. "Showtime."

* * *

"From my books surcease of sorrow -sorrow for the lost Lenore -

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -

Nameless here for evermore."

A messenger walked up and whispered in Viscount Ravenscroft's ear. "WHO?"

"The Lady Ravenscroft!" Pam walked in through the door, clad in a majestic black dress, a leather trench coat over her shoulder, a wicked grin on her face. She walked through the silent crowd that was the picture of floored, and up to where the locket lay.

"I haven't seen this in 130 years. If you don't mind, I'd like to hold my locket once more."

"But _M-Madame_, h-how could you p-possibly be Pamela Ravenscroft-Aiee!"

She clasped the attendant's hand, letting him feel how cold her skin was. "Now do you want a fingerprint to prove it, or shall we get a blood sample from my great-great-great-nephew over there?" She waved, "Hello, Jackie."

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" boomed the Viscount. "Pamela Ravenscroft disappeared without a trace in 1887, and vampires, were persons, bloody hell Santa Claus, nobody ever said that she was still around."

"Yes, because I so want the British aristocracy to know that one of theirs that walked with Queen Victoria is still around. You know perfectly well how nosy and gossipy they are. I showed up to my brother's deathbed, your great-great-grandfather, and that was it. My life is back in Louisiana now. Although, I do love this city so…a lot cleaner since the Second Empire days, though."

_So she did come back! That's the family legend! _The Viscount's mind was churning.

"So, you are really the Lady Pamela Ravenscroft?" Someone stammered out.

"One and only. Born 1863, came into eternal life 1887, and now come back in 2021. My mortal family lived right off Pall Mall in London, the center of empire, and I was engaged to the Duke of Buckingham's third son or so. Now, do we keep playing Twenty Questions, or shall we move on?"

A security guard stepped forward. "Ma'am, I've contacted the Paris police. If you are who you say you are, Scotland Yard is faxing over an old set of her fingerprints. If yours match-"

"I'd be glad to. Where's the ink set?"

Sam slunk back beside Sookie. "Quite a show," he whispered. "Nice work, getting her over here."

Sookie was grinning, Lafayette was looking on with pride, and Edgar Allan Poe was scribbling notes as fast as he could. "What a remarkable tale," he was whispering.

Pam followed the security guard out of the room (Sookie knew her vampire strength meant the guard couldn't try anything unusual), and a short time later, as the crowd murmured with surprise and nervousness, the guard and the vampire reappeared. "It-It's a match."

"Told you so," Pam smirked.

"Well, French and British law mandate that property of a living person, which here includes vampires, cannot be sold without their permission without a warrant. It seems it has been proved beyond doubt that you are Pamela Ravenscroft. And since there is no such obstacle, _Madamoiselle, _the locket is yours." The seller picked it up gingerly in his glove hands and walked over to Pam. "Our apologies, and our best wishes." As Pam took the locket, he wiped his brow nervously.

"No hard feelings. Now Jackie-" The Viscount stiffened-"About my friends here, let them be. I sent them here, on my orders. Except Sookie here talked me into coming."

_What the hell kind of bloody name is Sookie? _The Viscount thought but outwardly he bowed. "My apologies. Arthur?"

" I have to know, I cannot read you well, sir.," he nodded at Sam. "What are you?"

"Shifter. Now, let's go, if it's all right." Sam was anxious to get out of there, to get some fresh air, but he had an arm around Sookie protectively and he still had an eye on the Viscount.

The noble nodded, "Very well, I should be on my way too. I understand now, Mr…"

"Merlotte. Samuel Merlotte."

As the group from Louisiana walked out, Pam holding her locket close, someone started clapping, and quickly the rest of the room joined in. The Viscount muttered to Arthur Ogilvey as they slid off towards the coat room, "Next you'll tell me fairies are real."

"Thank God that's over," Sookie sighed, leaning into Sam as they and the vampires climbed into a limo Pam had called.

"You did great, darlin'. How did you get Pam to come over here?"

"I owed her a favor," Pam interjected. "I…helped her after the breakup with Compton, and I vowed that I'd help her if she needed it. Besides, how were you going to get the locket if I hadn't come?"

"Well, that's what we were uncomfortable with. I was thinking of turning into a hawk and just carrying it off, but I sure didn't want to and Sooks here-"

"Wasn't going to happen," she said. "I still don't like that Eric basically asked us to steal the locket."

"Not really, since it is still my legal property."

"But they didn't know-"

"Sooks, Sooks." Lafayette touched her shoulder to calm her down. "It's over now. No need to go full Adele on us. Vampire politics are muddy waters; leave them be."

"When we get back, you think we could stay in Bon Temps for a while?" Sam asked. "Sort of a break from this vampire stuff, just running the restaurant?"

"Certainly. I must say, even Eric is impressed by the way you two handled this week. He would like to talk business, Sam, i.e, giving you two a full share in Fangtasia, something only he and I have right now. He's in Shreveport, drawing up the paperwork if you say yes."

"Wait, you're here, Eric's in Shreveport. Who's watching the kids?"

* * *

"Ack, Addie, get back here!" Tara gazed in horror at the kitchen floor, which had a large pool of melting ice cream spreading across it.

"She went upstairs!" chimed in A.J., and Jason jumped up to track his niece down. He found her in her room, with the most innocent face she could pull.

"Little girl, there's a mess you get to help clean up."

"No!"

"Dang it, come on, Addie, you caused it, you get to help fix it." As he grabbed her as she ran past him, his thoughts came running through. _She's so cute like Sooks was at that age._

"I look like Mommy did? That's what you said in your head."

"Yep, you sure do-what?" As he looked down at little Adele Merlotte, she smiled-and then took off again.


	27. Everything is Fine

**Here is the final chapter of my Sam/Sookie story. To the readers, thank you for returning, and I appreciate and thrive on your support and especially reviews. The title is from a Josh Turner song; and I want to thank you all for sticking with me, and here's a toast to Sam Merlotte and Sookie Stackhouse.**

**Everything is Fine**

The car jerked, and Ellen Winters dropped her coffee onto her lap. "Shit!" It was bad enough she was here in a podunk little Louisiana town where the automated car didn't have good enough directions to run itself; now she had just gotten into a fender bender. "Ah damn, I'm sorry, I'll call 911..."

The other person was middle aged, with fiery red hair and freckles. "Naw, doesn't look bad. Plus the police station is a block down. I think they heard the honk, yep, here's the sheriff now."

"That quick?," Ellen said, still shaken up.

"You're not from here, are you?" The red head asked.

"No, outside Dallas.

"Well, well, well, what happened here?" The sheriff walking up was tall and lanky, with a boyish face contrasting with his graying hair. He looked about mid fifties to Ellen, but seemed younger. "An out of towner?"

"Yes, over by Dallas." Ellen sighed. "I'm so sorry about this, Sheriff…"

"Stackhouse, but everyone calls me Jason. Small town thing. Ah, just a busted taillight. I'll have the mechanic in town look at it; it should be fine in a few hours. In the meantime, I know this place you can hang out at, grab something warm. You know, to eat. How's your mama, Lisa?"

"Oh, she and Terry are alright, and he's still doin' good…"

_Everybody know everyone else in this town?_, Ellen thought, feeling quite out of place.

Jason drove her in the squad car over to a little restaurant, half hidden in the woods, to the place he had mentioned. Ellen sighed, _This looks like it hasn't changed since the Obama administration. _But a closer look showed that the paint was new, the sign saying "Merlotte's" shone with a warm green, and the parking lot was pretty busy, even at not quite four thirty.

As she walked with Jason through the door, she was met by a young blonde with long curly hair and a big grin on her face. "Hey there, new in town? I'm Adele Merlotte. Mom and Pa own this place." As Ellen looked around, the place seemed to be full of what she guessed were regulars. It seemed the epitome of a small town diner, with the low hum of conversation and the smells of burgers and beer wafting through the air. Behind the counter, an older man in a plaid shirt was reading a newspaper, and Adele walked up to him.

"Hey Dad!" The man behind the counter looked up; he was average height, a bit stocky, and his tousled hair was a salt and pepper mix of gray and white. His face was lined with his sixty-five years of life, but he also gave off the air of a content older man, the kind that had found his niche in life and was happy to keep rolling along.

"Hey, Jase, ma'am. Can I get you two anything?" The shifter nose told him this woman was still a little jostled, and he had faith that a cup of coffee and some conversation would make her feel right at home.

Meanwhile Adele was standing off to the side, absolutely quiet alongside a woman that looked just like her but thirty years older. _Definitely an out-of-towner, Ma. She was thinking like she was down here looking for relatives._

_Yeah, I could guess she was new here soon as she walked in. Hmm, she came in with Jase, so something must have happened- _She focused on her brother- _Ah, a fender bender. _

_She probably has one of those big-city cars that are half automated. A few of my professors back at LSU had them back when they first came out._

_Shoot, I remember stick shifts, Addie._

_I know, Mom, you've told me plenty about technology back then, old woman._

The two telegraphs shared a smile as they kept up the entirely mental conversation.

Meanwhile, Ellen was listening to Sam talk about the mayoral election a decade back, where Bon Temps had been the first city in Louisiana, even beating out New Orleans, to elect a vampire mayor - a Mr. William Compton.

"I heard about that on the national news. I thought it was quite remarkable, and certainly unique for a small town like this." (_Hope I don't offend anybody with that,_ she thought, and of course Sookie and Adele Merlotte picked it up.)

"Oh, we're a unique town," Sam said, smiling past Ellen and towards Sookie. "Oh, if you'll excuse me-"

"A.J!" Adele was hugging a brown-haired man who had dazzling green eyes and bore a strong resemblance to Sam Merlotte.

"What's new around here? I stopped by to grab some of the fried crawfish. With Kate's pregnancy, she's having all sorts of bizarre cravings, and apparently crustaceans are what she's needing." He made a face but Sookie was right behind him.

"Hug my neck, boy, it's been too long. Why you have to live down in Houston anyway for?"

"Job, Mama. But Kate has talked about moving back here someday, since she wants the kids to grow up back around here."

"So you're the owners' son?" Ellen asked.

"Sure am." A.J. started pointing people out. "Me, Dad, Mom, sister, uncle, aunt-" He pointed towards an older black woman who had slipped her arm around the Sheriff while a boy who looked about fifteen was staring at his phone beside him, "And their kid, so my cousin, and just about everyone in here I've known about all my life."

"Huh," was Ellen's response; she was from a 300,000 person suburb so small towns like this were always so strange to her. Still, this seemed the sort of place her company would love…

"You know, I run a restaurant chain headquartered in Dallas. We've been looking into small town markets, and this place might have the potential for an expansion. Have you ever considered opening a few more places like this in other towns around here?"

"We have, and while we appreciate the offer, we're happy with this," Sam said.

"Alright, still, this is a pretty nice place," she said, taking another sip of Sookie's coffee. "What's in this?"

"Old family recipe that I learned from my grandmother. I take regular coffee grinds and add in a few herbs and spices to come up with my own mix. The regulars love it."

"It got me through college," Adele chimed in.

"Both of us," A.J. drawled.

* * *

As the group chattered away, the old TV in the corner chattered away. "Here is your five o'clock news for today, August 14, 2040. Later in the newscast, we'll have an exclusive interview with vampire King of Louisiana Lafayette Reynolds and Shreveport bar owner Eric Northman, on the thirtieth anniversary of the ratification of the Vampire Rights Amendment, and on the challenges still facing the coexistence of our kinds…"

* * *

A bit later, as they watched Ellen drive away in her repaired car, Sam looked up at the sky. "It's still darn hot. What do you say we go cool off at our old pond?"

"Sounds good, Sammy," Sookie had a knowing grin, and as they went around the bar onto an old dirt path, he worked at his buttons, a gleam in his eye as the clothes suddenly crumpled to the ground.

If someone would have come down the path, they would have seen a strange sight: a woman with flowing gray locks laughing like a young girl as an old dog trotted in front of her, tail wagging and mouth open in what seemed an almost human smile.


End file.
